


Bonds

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Mates [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boys In Love, Covens, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Hunters Vs. Pack, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, One Big Happy Family, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: A life is turned up side down in a matter of weeks, the entire world changing before his eyes. No longer are their only humans that roam the earth but every story book creature you can imagine.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is the sequel fic to Thoughts and I highly recommend going to read that before this one so you actually know what the fuck is about to happen in the mess ahead! Hope everyone Enjoys!

Jisung is woken by the sun shining, unobstructed by curtains that were tucked over metal hooks beside the window. That, and the soft kisses trailing along his neck, from his jaw to his collarbones. 

“Hmm, why are you up so early?” The half-asleep human mumbles into his pillow, his hair a tangled mess around his head, eyes squinting from the sunlight. 

“We forgot to close the curtains,” Minho murmurs against his tan skin, fingers tracing his bare arms slowly. His movements make goosebumps rise on the smaller’s skin, a shiver running through his body. 

“So you woke me up too?” Jisung rolls onto his back, fingers sliding into his boyfriend’s hair. It’s longer than he usually keeps it, but then again, so is his. Minho leans down and presses their lips together, eliciting a small surprised sound from the smaller.

“You can’t be that mad I woke you., Minho bites down on his lower lip and pulls back, his eyes giving away what he wants. The real reason he woke Jisung so early. 

“I’m sure you waking me has nothing to do with these cute baby fangs you’re sporting right now, huh?” Jisung whispers, his hands on either side of the other’s face. Minho hums softly and leans in again. Jisung sticks his tongue out and traces Minho’s semi-blunt fangs, feeling them sharpen under his gums. 

“Stop teasing me,” Minho actually growls. The low rumble in his mate’s throat makes Jisung sink back into the mattress, his heart rate picking up. 

“It’s what you deserve, since you so rudely woke me up.” Jisung looks up with innocent eyes, knowing exactly what they’re doing to Minho. The young vampire surges forward and connects their lips harshly, his fangs clipping Jisung’s inner lip and drawing blood.

Minho licks the small cut and proceeds to drag his fangs down Jisung’s neck, planting kisses whenever his fangs caught in another cut or scar. He smiles as his fangs rest for a moment on a bite on the side of Jisung’s neck, making the other’s breath hitch. Jisung shifts his legs over and lets his boyfriend fall between his thighs, sighing in contentment as Minho slowly starts to rock forward into him. 

His sighs turn into moans as Minho bites down on his neck, hard, all while hiking his legs up around his waist. 

This has been a regular occurence most mornings for the past two months. Two months since Jisung was turned back into a human. Two months since Jeongin became a full demon. 

All of them needed time to recuperate, time for their bodies to adjust and heal. Minho needed to figure out how to actually be a vampire, which he certainly has. And at Jisung’s expense, because now, the young vampire has figured out how to make him shiver just by kissing him, how to make him melt with just a look. 

It drives him insane. 

A lot has changed in the two months they’ve lived back at home, as well. For starters, they have two new family members. 

Shortly after Jisung and Felix had their protection talk, Hyunjin and Felix snuck back into the school to retrieve their belongings. They had run into Chan, Minho’s human friend whom they barely knew. He was beside himself with worry, the disappearance of two of his close friends gnawing at him with distress. The group had brought in Woojin for questioning, but his answers were always the same.

Hyunjin was the one who suggested they come back with them. Neither human had liked it at first, but they had both agreed in the end, realizing it was going to be safer for both of them. Now - much to the older members’ dismay - they practically ran the house.

“You’re gonna take too much again…” Jisung whines under his boyfriend, but he doesn’t make an effort to push the other away. He finds himself liking the feeling of giving to Minho too much. 

Min pulls away, blood dripping down his chin. “You like it,” he smirks, leaning back in and licking the wounds clean. Jisung shivers at his words. He doesn’t dare try and get up immediately, knowing the world will spin out of control. 

“You are so gonna regret turning me back,” Jisung whispers while grabbing at Minho’s wrist.

“Why’s that?” The vampire pulls his wrist away, teasing his boyfriend. He knows full well what the other wants, but there’s no harm in tantalizing him.

Jisung pouts, his lower lip jutting out. “I’m dizzy, Min,” he whines, trying to grab at him again. Minho relents, humming before biting down on his own wrist, finally giving in and raising his wrist to the other’s lips.

Jisung sucks eagerly, eyes fluttering shut as he hums against the younger’s wrist. Minho bites his lower lip. It’s so much different when Jisung takes his blood as a human. It almost hurts, in a way, because he doesn’t have fangs. But the pain is blanketed by the euphoric effect of giving, of infusing himself with the other.

Once rejuvenated, Jisung takes the opportunity to flip Minho onto his back using the slight kick he got from his blood for his power. 

“You’re going to regret it because, for starters, you won’t get to wake up every morning and have breakfast in bed...” Jisung leans down, his lips next to Minho’s ear, hands pinning both wrists down, thighs on either side of his hips. Minho inhales sharply, not expecting the sudden position change. 

“And you’ll regret changing me back because you won’t pin me down as easily.” Jisung presses on the vampire’s sides, hitting pressure points in several areas that make him practically melt under him. Minho whimpers softly, a sound that does not come out of him often. 

“Just because you’re stronger than me right now, it doesn’t mean I can’t take you out easily, hot stuff.” Jisung smirks, leaning down to peck his lips. He quickly jumps out of the bed before Minho can grab him. 

The smaller boy runs across the room and out the door, giggling. He shuts the door on Minho, giving him more time to get away. However, no matter how quick his human movements are, Minho is much faster. 

In seconds, Jisung is slung over Minho’s shoulder, the human shrieking loud. Jin sticks his head out of his bedroom in alarm. 

“Jinnie! Help!” Jisung yells, struggling in Minho’s arms. The fairy shakes his head at the two of them. 

“You could at least put clothes on if you’re gonna fight in the hallway,” Hyunjin says, leaning against the door frame of his, Jeongin, and Seungmin’s room. 

“I’m fully dressed, I can’t help if he sleeps in just boxers.” Jisung complains, still hanging over Minho’s shoulder. 

“You like it anyway, Jin,” Minho smirks. 

“I’ll take Jisung away from you right now,” The fae boy threatens. Before Minho can reply, Felix sneaks up behind him and easily slips Jisung off his shoulder. 

“Ha!” The older vampire smirks, pulling his best friend to his chest. 

Jisung stumbles a little, a sudden pang in his stomach adding to dizziness from the lack of the blood Minho had taken.

“Let’s go get some food into you before you pass out.” Felix chuckles while taking his hand. 

Minho pouts, robbed of his boyfriend. 

“Maybe if you picked up on fighting quicker, that wouldn’t happen.” Hyunjin smiles, sickenly sweet. It reminds Minho of the Hyunjin he barely knew before all of this. The fake human version of Hyunjin. 

“Not all of us can be perfectly skilled fairy warriors, Jinnie.” Minho rolls his eyes, mocking his tone.

“Aww, you think I’m perfect?” 

“I hate you,” Minho laughs, walking back into his and Jisung’s room to find actual clothes. 

Downstairs, Jisung is showered in breakfast foods courtesy of Woojin. The once-hunter having practically fallen in love with all the supernatural boys. He treats them all like his little kids, arms currently wrapped around Jeongin in the living room where they’re watching television. 

Chan is feeding Jisung like a baby, the human boy enjoying every second of it. He closes his lips around the spoon of yogurt, in heaven. 

“You’re spoiled now,” Chan teases him. 

“You spoil him more than his own boyfriend does, so whose fault is it really?” Felix snickers, his head inside the fridge. Jisung pouts as Chan goes to put the spoon down. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you feed yourself.” Chan scolds.

“But I’m sleepy, hyung,” The human whines, tugging lightly at his shirt. Chan shakes his head and refuses to continue feeding him. 

Seungmin tromps down the stairs and narrows his eyes at Woojin, who’s still holding Jeongin, the werewolf’s protectiveness turned up to eleven with an approaching full moon. Changbin was confined to his and Felix’s room for the same reason.

Jeongin jumps from Woojin’s arms, seeing the territorial look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Get that murderous look off your face, Minnie,” he teases, hands grabbing at the miffed-looking boy. 

Seungmin saunters over and curls up in the witch’s lap, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. Hyunjin comes into the equation shortly after, sneaking up on both his younger boyfriends. “I’m surprised you’re up so early, sweetheart,” he murmurs, soothingly carding his fingers through his hair. 

“I can’t waste a day,” He mumbles, sprawling himself out between the two.

“Bin does every moon,” Minho smirks as he enters the kitchen, now appropriately dressed. 

“Well Bin is a baby,” Seungmin announces. 

“Hey!” Felix snaps, not liking the insult towards his boyfriend. 

“I meant actually, not that he’s a weenie, Felix, calm down.” Minho snorts at the word “weenie”.

Felix narrows his eyes at the three on the couch, trying to decide whether or not he wants to throw something at them. However, he’s grabbed from behind before he can do anything. 

Changbin is covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. He wraps Felix in his arms and nuzzles into his shoulder.

“Why are you up, baby?” Felix asks, his voice growing much softer once directed at his boyfriend. Changbin just hums softly in response, his eyes closed. 

“Can you come shower with me?” He asks, his voice muffled by Felix’s shoulder. He links his hands together, resting his hands against Felix’s chest and rocking side to side.

“Of course,” Felix smiles, turning around and scooping Changbin up, bridal style. They then disappear back upstairs to their room and its adjoining bathroom.

Jisung continues eating, watching everything, his eyes moving from one person to the next. His vision was suddenly obstructed, however, when Minho strolls over and plops right into Jisung’s lap, earning a light grunt from the smaller.

“Hey,” Minho says, fluttering his eyelashes in an overly flirtatious way. Jisung sighs but wraps his arms around the other. Minho picks up the spoon and shifts in his lap, putting the utensil to the other’s lips. Jisung rolls his eyes but still opens his mouth, then leaning in for a kiss. 

“You’re cute,” Minho murmurs, smiling softly and patting the top of his boyfriend’s head absentmindedly. Jisung cuddles close to him, having finished his breakfast and feeling far less dizzy. 

“When Lix And Binnie get out of the shower, you two have training to do.” Jisung mumbles into his ear. 

Minho groans loud. “Can’t we just have a lazy day, please?”

“No.” 

“But babyyyyy,” Minho whines, moving to completely drape himself over Jisung. 

The human boy is nearly squashed under him, but manages a firm response. “No buts, you guys have to learn. And if I can still kick your ass as a human, there’s a problem.” Jisung snorts, pinching his sides and making the vampire squeal and jump from his lap. 

Minho narrows his eyes at him. “Do not tickle me.” he growls, fangs bared. Jisung rolls his eyes at him and gets up to put his dishes in the sink. 

“Or Jin can train you today,” He throws over his shoulder, “it won’t be as fun, though.” Hyunjin grins and pounces on the young vampire, wrapping his arms around the vampire. He teasingly bites his neck with blunt teeth, making the younger shriek and shove the fairy off. 

“I wouldn’t go easy on you,” Hyunjin smirks. 

“I don’t go easy on him!” Jisung argues. 

“Yeah, but he can’t kiss me to distract me in the middle of a fight.” 

“I could,” Minho waggles his eyebrows.

“You absolutely will not,” Seungmin yells, eyes like lasers from the couch. 

“He’s only teasing, sweetheart.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes at the territorial werewolf. Jeongin brushes Seungmin’s cheek to redirect his attention back to the witch rather and plants a kiss on his lips. Seungmin, emotions hazy under the effects up the approaching moon, tugging the witch over his lap and escalating what had formerly been a kiss from there. 

“Hey! You two aren’t alone, you know!” Woojin shrieks, covering Chan’s eyes, the latter balanced on his thigh. Seungmin whips his head around, a low rumble erupting from his throat as his eyes flash yellow, his fangs poking out of his mouth as he pulls Jeongin closer. 

“Don’t growl at me,” Woojin scolds, sticking his tongue out at the irritated boy. They would typically get along just fine, but Woojin found it particularly entertaining to tease him when he’s influenced by the moon.

“Hey, cut it out.” Hyunjin gives a tug on Seungmin’s hair, making his head snap back against the couch. He growls again, but one look from the elder silences him. 

There has been a slight shift in their dynamic as of late. Since the three of them had their disagreement when Jeongin first lost his human side, Seungmin protectiveness over Jeongin has skyrocketed, even with Hyunjin. This subtle, ongoing standoff could topple both their relationship and their pack.

When there’s a moon, Seungmin growls often at Jin without meaning to, his eyes constantly flaring in his direction if he tries to take Jeongin from him. It’ll only be for a few seconds, but those few seconds are always tense. Afterwards, Seungmin always whimpers and hides in Jeongin’s chest. He hates everything about his recent behavior, it’s spun out of his control.

This time, however, Seungmin lets out a soft whimper and pushes Jeongin out of his arms and grabs at Hyunjin. The smaller boy sits up to lean against the back of the couch, where Hyunjin is standing. He wraps his arms around his neck and shifts himself slightly upwards, indicating what he wants.

Jin hums and scoops Seungmin up with ease, lifting him onto the back of the couch so he can fully wrap around the fairy boy. 

“Come on, let’s prep for training.” Jisung sighs, pushing the unsuspecting vampire from his lap and tugging him outside, ignoring his complaints as he drags him out the door.  
*  
“How is this fair!?” Changbin whines after he hits the ground yet again, his body ultimately giving out. 

Felix laughs above him. “I think it’s fair, you just don’t practice enough.” He pulls his boyfriend into a standing position. Minho is soon in a similar position as Jisung easily knocks his feet out from under him again. 

“I give up!” He yells, chest heaving. 

“No, don’t give up, just pay attention.” Jisung encourages, wiping the sweat off his brow, breathing heavily. 

“How come I can pin you down no problem when we have sex, but now I can barely even get a hand on you? And I’m stronger and faster than you!” Minho grumbles from his place on the ground. 

“Because I want you to pin me down when we have sex, you idiot.” Jisung says as he helps him stand, sharing a look with his best friend. Changbin ambles over to Minho and the two lean against each other. 

“It doesn’t help that both of you know our weakest points.” Changbin argues with the two oldest. 

“Do you want to switch, then?” Jisung crosses his arms over his chest. 

Lix leans against his shoulder. “We’ll still kick both your asses either way, slow pokes.” 

The other two both gasp at the disrespect. “You will not!” Changbin yells, suddenly grabbing Jisung, squaring up. 

The human hums, judging the way Changbin is standing already. He takes a step back, knowing the young werewolf is going to try and strike first. 

And he does, his fist darting forward. Despite the fact Bin is a lot faster than Jisung, the human is much smarter and far more skilled. He dodges the punch, practically batting the wolf’s arm away and instantly getting behind him. His foot connects with Changbin’s back, kicking him easily off-balance.

Changbin flips around and steadies himself, growling, his claws surfacing. 

“If you scratch me with those I will actually fight you, Bin.” Jisung warns. 

Changbin surges forward. “You won’t have to worry, since you’re gonna kick my ass, right?” He growls lowly, slashing for Jisung’s throat. The human ducks and switches into survival mode. 

“Binnie, calm down!” Felix shouts from the side, but Changbin ignores him. His fangs emerge as he forces Jisung back. The human’s eyes dart around, looking for weak spots in the wolf. 

His hand catches Changbin’s wrist and he twists it, leg going around his to make his knee buckle. The wolf growls louder and flips around even quicker, his claws lashing out and cutting Jisung’s shirt. 

The human boy falls to the ground, avoiding his claws. Changbin’s movements become more and more sporadic, his eyes radiating harsh golden light. Jisung backs up quickly, head lashing around as he frantically searches for a weapon, narrowly avoiding the other’s fist. 

Changbin does slip up, though, and Jisung is able to get his legs around his neck. He yanks the struggling wolf down, flipping him over and slamming him against the earth. Changbin yelps, not expecting the sudden change of pace. Jisung pins him down and grabs his wrists too only having one chance with this. He pinches a pressure point on the crazed werewolf’s wrist. 

“I’ll kill you.” Changbin growls, his already glowing eyes flaring. His strength starts to kick in and Jisung struggles to hold him down.

Jisung squeezes his wrists harder, forcing his claws to retract. Just as he does so, Changbin surges forward and rakes his fingers across Jisung’s puffy cheek. The human falls off to the side clutching his face, his eyes wide. 

Felix and Minho both shriek and rush forward after seeing what had transpired between their mates. 

“Oh, god,” Felix grabs Jisung, “did his claws get you?” He asks, panicked. 

Minho kneels next to Changbin. “Bro, did you just turn my boyfriend into a wolf?” He hisses while helping him up. 

“No, he didn’t, I was only scratched by his normal nails.” Jisung wipes the bit of blood off his face. 

“What’d you do to me?” Changbin growls, his eyes still yellow and fangs still out. Minho holds him back seeing the, murderous look in his eyes. 

“Just made your claws retract so you didn’t turn me into a werewolf. I'd rather be undead than a dog.” Jisung snaps back. 

“Okay, let's cool off, Bin, no one was actually trying to hurt you.” Felix reassures his mate, leaving Jisung’s side to take his boyfriend’s face in his hands. Changbin instantly nuzzles into Felix, pulling the older boy closer. 

“Your face is all scratched up,” Minho murmurs worriedly, looking Jisung over.

“I’m fine, it’s what I get for taunting a puppy.” Jisung wipes his face again, his whole body sweaty from fighting. 

Changbin seems to calm down enough, although his ears have sprouted from his head. There’s a release of tension in his body from his sudden change. Minho pulls Jisung closer to his chest, not wanting the dazed werewolf to inflict any more pain on his mate. 

“Sorry, Sungie, I couldn’t control it.” The youngest whimpers softly. 

“I know, Binnie, I shouldn’t have picked a fight with you when there’s a full moon tonight.” Jisung soothes him, leaning from Minho and wrapping Changbin in a big hug, which was warmly returned by the other.

“Okay, we’re done for the day. Nobody else needs a run-in with turning into the wrong supernatural.” Felix decides, tugging his boyfriend and best friend up and towards the house, Minho scrambling after them.

Inside, Woojin is reading on the couch, Chan somewhere deeper in the house, on an upper floor. Seungmin is snoring on the other side of the couch, his face shoved into Hyunjin’s neck, his tail and ears sprouted. 

The half-turned werewolf’s tail is wrapped protectively around his alpha. Hyunjin pets between his ears, lips pressing to his head every now and then. 

“Everyone alive out there?” Woojin asks, his face still on his book. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna have cute new scars, though.” Jisung walks toward the bathrooms on the main floor to examine his face properly. 

“Where’s Innie?” Minho asks, not hearing the young witch. 

“I think he’s in the basement, why?” Hyunjin lifts his head, listening for his younger mate. He doesn’t hear him either. 

“Well, Changbin scratched Jisung. It was just with his normal nails, but he’s still bleeding and I was gonna see if he had any healing potions for him.” 

“Hmm... check downstairs, he might be burning sage.” Hyunjin shrugs before returning to snuggling close to Seungmin, the puppy cuddled on his chest and whining softly in his sleep. 

Changbin sneaks his way over, timidly crawling on the couch over to Seungmin and Hyunjin. “Hi, Binnie,” Hyunjin giggles. Seungmin scrunches his nose, smelling the other wolf near him even in his sleep. 

The younger wolf kisses the alpha’s cheek and Seungmin instantly wakes up, his eyes flaring yellow. “Are you asking to die?” He asks sharply, glaring at Changbin. 

“No.” 

They both growl at each other. Hyunjin watches them, stifling laughter. 

“Wow, Bin, you’re really picking fights today, huh?” The fairy giggles. He tugs both wolves down to his chest, fingers sliding into their hair, between their ears. Changbin hums and melts against his chest. Seungmin snarls lowly, territorial instincts kicking in. 

“Hey, why don't you know how to share anymore?” Hyunjin asks his wolf. 

“I don’t wanna share with Changbin,” he whines, “come get your mans, Lix.” 

“But he wants to cuddle with you two,” Felix shrugs, taking a seat beside Woojin, who slung an arm around him and continued to read his book.

“Well, I don-“ 

“Why do you hate me?” Changbin tackles Seungmin to the couch, his back hitting the cushions. 

“Hey, get off!” The older wolf growls. 

“I won’t!” 

Hyunjin laughs at them. Sometimes, he’ll feel like the youngest is almost another boyfriend to him, because he’ll cling to him just like Seungmin and Jeongin do whenever there’s a full moon. 

“I just want you to love meee,” Changbin whines. Hyunjin sits up and grabs both of them to his chest again, he presses a kiss to Seungmin’s lips and then another to Changbin’s forehead. 

“Can we have peace for a few seconds, boys?” He asks. Seungmin sits up and looks directly into Changbin’s eyes. He pulls Hyunjin’s head back by his hair and licks up his neck, literally marking his territory and making Hyunjin squeal. 

“Um, excuse me?” Jeongin enters and raises an eyebrow. “There is a serious issue with this threesome right now.” 

“Innie, save me! The wolves are fighting over me again!” The fairy boy yelps. 

Jeongin walks over and plops down on the edge of the back of the couch. “I can’t believe you’re both cheating on me with Changbin. Right in front of Felix, too.” 

“I am not cheating,” Seungmin says indignantly as he sits up, his tail wagging at the sight of his younger boyfriend. 

“You’re cute,” Jeongin leans down and kisses him gently.

“I can’t believe the threesome is now a foursome,” Jisung laughs, returning to the living room. 

“It is not,” Felix murmurs from his spot on Woojin’s chest, the vampire practically asleep from the soothing hands in his hair. 

With Seungmin distracted, Changbin curls up on top of Hyunjin, nuzzling into him happily. 

“The moon just makes Bin a little thotty,” Minho giggles, applying a healing potion he must’ve received from Jeongin to Jisung’s cheek. 

“It’s just cause Lix isn’t an alpha and Jinnie is,” Jisung laughs softly,curling his arms around Minho’s neck, lifting himself up slightly. 

“It does stuff to you, too, sweetheart.” Minho laughs, scooping up his boyfriend with ease. 

“No it doesn’t.” 

“That tiny bit of demon wakes up inside of you.” The vampire replies drily. They’d all learned this at the last full moon, when Jisung’s eyes were consumed with onyx and he lost sense. He had been all over Minho, in front of everyone. 

Jeongin said it was because the demon in him awoke at the full moon and probably will every moon from then on. Nothing harmful will come of it, he just gets a little too excited about things. 

“Well, it wakes up more than that...” Jisung smirks, nipping at his boyfriend’s lip. 

“Hey! The whole family is in here, there are babies around, you kinky bitches.” Felix shouts.

Jisung just giggles and kisses Minho again, causing the entire room to fake gags. This is their life now, or so it seems.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a moon baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter two it’s here! Yay, hope everyone likes it!

“Hey! Put me down!” Felix shrieks loudly as Changbin pulls him through the woods. The wolf just clings onto him tighter, the vampire shouting curses as he tries to keep up with the wolf running through the woods at max speed. 

 

Finally, he stops and licks all over his mate’s face, jumping back on his hind legs and then pouncing forward. Signaling he wants to play. 

 

“Watch where you land, babe!” Felix giggles, jumping to his feet as the wolf’s large paws nearly squash his dick. Changbin barks, his tail wagging aggressively. He tackles Felix again, licking him excitedly.

 

“Get off, Binnie-“ he laughs, trying to push him off again. 

 

His large body is then ripped off him when Seungmin bounds over to them, tackling the black wolf to the ground. Seungmin pins him down the two of them, rolling away. 

 

Hyunjin helps Felix up, watching the two wolves play-fight. 

 

“They’re ridiculous,” Felix laughs. 

 

“At least they’re not at each other’s throats anymore,” Hyunjin replies before he’s nearly taken out by Seungmin shooting back over, his massive body colliding with his mate. They then realize it’s because Changbin is chasing him now. 

 

“They still are, just for different reasons.” Seungmin brushes Felix’s leg, his reddish-brown fur ruffling against the creases in the vampire’s pants. He even goes as far as to lick his cheek, payback for all the times Changbin had been more intimate with Hyunjin.

 

The black wolf growls, seeing what Seungmin is doing. However, Hyunjin grabs him before he can bounce on his mate. He rubs between his ears, making the wolf fall to his back and show his stomach like a real dog. The wolf nuzzles against the fairy’s thighs in a way that sets Seungmin off even more. Hyunjin laughs, rubbing his belly now. Seungmin whines loud, nuzzling at the fairy to pay attention to him. 

 

“You can’t have it both ways, puppy.” Jin teases him. He takes his muzzle into his hands and kisses the bridge of his snout. Seungmin jumps forward and tackles him to the ground, licking all over him, pushing himself between his legs. 

 

Felix feels Changbin nuzzle into his side, sliding his fingers through his sleek black fur. He’s gotten used to coming with his mate on moons now. Changbin still has trouble remembering everything when he’s turned, but he keeps his memories for the most part. 

 

“Are you mad he’s not playing with you now?” Felix asks, petting him softly. Changbin just nuzzles at his stomach, pushing his shirt up and licking his stomach. 

 

“Hey! None of that!” Hyunjin yells, Seungmin curled in his lap. It was almost comical, considering the size of the wolf compared to the fairy.

 

“None of what?” Felix asks. Changbin licks at him again, going as far as to nuzzle lightly between his legs. 

 

“That, Changbin! Not as a pup!” Hyunjin shrieks, struggling with the weight on his legs to stop what Changbin was trying to start. Seungmin doesn’t let him up. Felix seems to put two and two together about why Hyunjin is yelling and then what Changbin is doing. 

 

“Hey, cut that out,” He pushes his snout away from his crotch, making Changbin whine loud. 

 

“We won’t let Lix come if you start doing that to him.” Hyunjin warns. 

 

Sometimes the pups just get a little too excited, and their more animalistic tendencies jump out. They get a little sexual as puppies - and that isn’t allowed. Instead of allowing Changbin to whine about it, Seungmin gets up and pounces on him again. 

 

*

 

In the house is an entirely different story.

 

“Jisung!” Minho shrieks as the now-demon boy tries to pin him down against the wall on the third floor. 

 

Jisung laughs, a little manically, his eyes black and chaotic. “Babyyy...just - let me...” He catches up to his boyfriend, tiny fangs poking from his mouth. Small black marks in the shape of crescents had appeared beside his eyes, same as Jeongin’s.

 

“No! You’re gonna eat me!” Minho giggles while getting grabbed at. Jisung still isn’t physically stronger, but he sure as hell tries to be. 

 

“No I’m not, just... let me kiss you.” Jisung hums in his ear, one hand creeping up his shirt, the other sliding down into his jeans. 

 

“Jisung, I - ah!” Minho yelps.

 

“You’re so cute...” Jisung giggles in his ear, pulling him back into the study room closest to them. Minho turns the tables and picks up his crazy little demon and pushes him onto a couch. 

 

“Hmm, finally.” Jisung arches his back already, his lower lip between his teeth. 

 

“Don’t be cocky, or I’ll put you in our room alone.” Minho threatens. 

 

“No! I’ll be good!” Jisung whines, his black eyes innocent and needy. The demon boy wiggles under his boyfriend, lips pouted up at him. 

 

Minho shakes his head and leans down, kissing him slowly. Jisung, however, is too eager, jumping forward and knocking their foreheads together. 

 

“No patience...” The vampire whispers, tilting his head up to kiss him better.

 

Jisung wraps around him, their teeth clashing together. Minho hums and slides his fingers up this sides, tracing shapes into his toned muscles. 

 

“Seriously? In the study? I practically live in here.” Jeongin complains as he walks into the room, his arms filled with books. 

 

“Don’t be jealous,” Jisung murmurs, still trying to kiss all over Minho’s mouth. The vampire pulls away from him, though, making him whine and migrate over to attack his neck. 

 

“I’m not. Didn’t I give you a potion so the demon wouldn’t awaken?” 

 

“You did. I tried to get him to take it, but I think he likes the demon side, so he refused.” Minho pushes the half demon’s face away from his neck. He grabs his chin and makes him sit still. Jisung practically moans, now restrained. 

 

“That’s bad,” Jeongin sighs, “take the potion, you crackhead.” He sets his books down, walking over to Jisung and Minho and taking the demon from his boyfriend. 

 

“Hmm, don’t act like you wouldn’t like to get dicked down for an entire night.” Jisung waggles his eyebrows as he follows Jeongin’s lead to wherever he’s being dragged, continuing to stare at Minho and push explicit thoughts into his mind. 

 

“I can do that any day of the week, I don’t need the moon to help my sex drive.” Jeongin takes his face in his hands, making him look at him. Jisung gasps softly, his black eyes widening. 

 

“I don’t need it to help my sex drive, it’s just fun.” The half demon mutters, sticking his tongue out at the witch, who in turn creates a small pentagram on the table next to them. 

 

“What’re you doing?” Jisung asks while Jeongin pins him to the table. 

 

“Just testing something.” 

 

“He’s not a test subject.” Minho gets up, ready to intervene with whatever the witch is about to do to his boyfriend. Jisung gets distracted by Min being so close again and tries to latch on. 

 

Jeongin pulls a hot steel from the pentagram and grabs Jisung’s face again. “Don’t move.” He  presses the metal to his lip, and draws down. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Minho asks, his eyes following the tip of the metal, watching the way his boyfriend is currently squirming. 

 

“Testing a theory.” Jeongin mutters. He mimics the markings on his own face, creating the stars and moons by his chin and eyes. He draws a pentagram between the half-demon’s eyes, and burns a think black stripe down his chin.

 

“What is your... theory, exactly?” 

 

“Well, he’s half-human and half-demon, just like a witch, and when we’re younger, before we get our markings, we’re kind of crazy, just like Jisung is. Not in the sexual sense, obviously, but once we get them it kind of ground us. I just want to see if that’ll happen with him.” 

 

“And if that doesn’t happen?” Minho asks, eyebrows raised. Jeongin finishes the final marking and draws away as Jisung’s eyes roll back into his head.

 

“The he’ll just have cute markings like me, a bit more magic, and a tad crazier.” 

 

“Jeongin!” The vampire yells at him. Jisung squirms for Minho, and he’d be lying if he didn’t find the dark markings on the other’s face wildly attractive.

 

“How do you feel?” Jeongin asks.

 

“Hmm… pretty much the same.” Jisung mumbles, “it’s, like… warm and fuzzy…” He reaches for his boyfriend, who welcomes him to nuzzle into his chest.

 

“He’ll be unconscious soon,” Jeongin shakes his head at the sudden mood change in the demon boy. 

 

“Thanks,” Minho says. “You should go to bed too, Innie.” 

 

“I can’t, not when they’re still out.” 

 

“They won’t be home till morning, you can always stay with us.” 

 

The witch shakes his head. “Thanks, but no. I think I’ll just wait,” he smiles faintly. Minho nods and scoops Jisung up into his arms, the smaller boy mumbling something. 

 

On the way down the stairs he starts to squirm again. “Why’re you wiggling?” Minho asks as he pushes their bedroom door open. 

 

“Want you... still…” He trails off as his back hits the bed. Minho shakes his head at him and starts removing his clothes.

 

“You don’t seem to be awake enough, Sungie.” He says coyly, undoing his jeans. 

 

“I’m awake!” Jisung bolts up, his black eyes beginning to recede back into the pupils of his deep, chocolate-brown eyes. He hums while his boyfriend pulls his shirt over his head. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Minho leans in to kiss him softly, pulling his small frame up the bed further to slide under their blankets. 

 

“Hmm, you have to take your own clothes off, though.” 

 

The vampire laughs and starts to strip too. He climbs into bed and shuts the curtains around the massive four poster and crawls up to Jisung. The markings all over him start to fade as the moon begins to set. 

 

“Come here, sleepy boy.” Minho whispers. Jisung curls up on his chest, leaning up to kiss his lips. He bites his lower lip, the last bits of his intense lust still in his system. “Easy, babyboy, I know you’re tired.” Minho rolls him to his back, kissing him back but not as hard. 

 

“Innie spoiled our fun.” Jisung mumbles, curling up on his right side, pulling the vampire’s arms around him from the back. Minho nuzzles into the back of his mate’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss. 

 

“It’s better this way, as much fun as it is, you can barely walk the next day.” Minho teases. 

 

“Yeah, and?” Jisung turns his head and connects their lips again. “You act like that’s a bad thing.” 

 

“I don’t wanna break your cute little human self, babe.” The vampire laughs and drags his lips across his jaw, nibbles a bit at his ear, and trails down to his neck. He lifts Jisung’s chin, biting down on his neck. Jisung moans, his hips instantly pushing up into his boyfriend’s. He reaches for his wrist and bites down, his tiny demon fangs still sharp enough to break his tough skin. 

 

He sucks hard, their minds melting together in seconds. Jisung moans softly, his other hand going up to clutch the back of Min’s head, immediately knotting into the hair on the back of his neck. Minho grips him hard, taking a lot of blood. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do once he turns Jisung back. Having his own personal blood supply 24/7 is amazing, and the taste of him is mind-blowing. Jisung bites harder, wanting more than just the tiny mouthful he’s getting. Really, with how much they've been blood sharing lately, Jisung will be turned back pretty quickly. 

 

Jisung feels Minho actually let go first, and then bite him again in a different spot. Jisung pulls off and moans, his whole body lighting with a white-hot flare. His eyes roll back and he guides Minho’s hand down to his crotch. The sleepiness he previously felt has dissipated, lust flooding back. 

 

Minho releases Jisung’s neck from his fangs, licking the wounds he made, hand palming him slowly. “Bite me again,” he whispers into Jisung’s ear, liking the feeling of his small, razor-sharp demon fangs in his skin. 

 

“Bite me again, too, then.” Jisung pushes his hips back into his mate’s, still clutching his hair. Minho wastes no time, tilting his jaw up to bite further up his neck. Jisung moans, biting forcibly down on Minho’s wrist. 

 

They continue like this until both of them are panting into each other, Jisung dizzy beyond belief because of how much blood Minho took and how little he was able to get from his wrist. They both need showers now, too, sweat coating Jisung, and the inside of his boxers extremely sticky.

 

Minho licks up his neck, healing the countless jagged bite marks. Jisung is breathing slowly, the world around him hazy and slow. 

 

“You okay, baby?” Minho asks, seeing the way Jisung seems more out of it than usual. 

 

“Hmm, tired...” He mumbles into his pillow. The vampire stares at him, taking in his appearance. He listens to the sound of his heart, too. It’s slowing down, a lot. 

 

“Don’t go to sleep yet!” Minho yawps. He digs into his wrist with his own fangs and pushes it against Jisung’s mouth. The human boy’s eyes flutter open and he latches on with dull teeth without question. Minho’s wounds heal under Jisung’s tongue as the smaller boy’s heartbeat returns to normal. 

 

“Why’d you do that?” The human asks sleepily, rolling over to tuck himself into Minho’s chest. 

 

“Your heart was too slow for my liking.” Minho whispers, resting his chin on Jisung’s head. He’ll never admit he’s afraid to change Jisung back. And he’ll certainly never admit that a tiny part of him, the darkest part of him, doesn’t want to. 

 

“Hmm, I could have woke up a vampire, though, that would’ve been nice.” Jisung mumbles, shutting his eyes again. 

 

The human boy soon is sound asleep, leaving Minho to deal with freaking out in silence. His mind is racing. He hates that he’s afraid, and he hates that he is actually selfish enough to not want to turn Jisung back. All because he doesn’t want to lose his blood, he doesn’t want to lose his human. 

 

Jisung was never like that with him. He never actually fed off of him like Minho does. The only time Jisung bit him was during intimacy. Nothing was like what Minho does to him. Every morning, he gets to feed from him, every night, as well. And all the times in between, and Jisung lets him without question. 

 

He’s guilty, so incredibly guilty, but his hunger outweighs his guilt. 

 

*

 

Seungmin and Hyunjin expected to find their witch curled up in bed, waiting for them to get home like he always is. But when he wasn’t, they shared a look of distress. 

 

Seungmin found him, snoring in a chair, out like a light. Jeongin had fallen asleep in the study, his head in a book and hand in the middle of burning pentagram. Is that dangerous for the whole house? Yes, incredibly. But not for him, the fire no longer burns him when he touches it. 

The werewolf timidly pads up to him, sliding his fingers into his bright red hair gently to wake him up. 

 

“Hey baby. What’re you doing sleeping in here?” Seungmin asks, crouching down next to his boyfriend. Jeongin’s eyes fly open - they’re black as midnight. All of his markings flare up on his skin suddenly, his claws out and tongue forked as the demon rips apart the glamour.

 

“It’s just me, Innie.” Seungmin whispers, taking his hand and kissing each one of his claws. 

 

“You scared me,” The younger whines. He hides his face in his arms, not bothering to reconjure his glamour. Seungmin laughs softly and stands, wrapping around the demon from the back. Jeongin hums and shifts in his seat, letting Seungmin squeeze onto the big chair beside him. He then curls up in his lap, burying his face in his neck.

 

“Did you and Binnie fight all night again?” Jeongin asks, his fingers tracing shapes to Seungmin’s collarbones. 

 

“No, he just tried to fuck Felix.” 

 

Jeongin laughs. “No he didn’t.” He lifts his head, still giggling. Despite his slightly off-setting appearance as a demon, he’s still downright adorable while sleepy. 

 

“Well, he didn’t try and fuck him, exactly, but he was marking his territory like he was going to.” Seungmin giggles too, their foreheads pressing together. Jeongin darts forward and kisses him quickly, his forked tongue poking out to tease the other. 

 

“Hey!” Seungmin shrieks. Jeongin giggles as their lips meet again, for longer this time. Jeongin slides his clawed fingers into Seungmin’s hair, deepening the kiss. “And you make fun of Jisung for acting like this on a moon.” Seungmin smiles while the younger moves to straddle the him. 

 

Jeongin shuts him up with another kiss, playing into Seungmin’s extra weakness for the witch. The moon still having a tiny bit of power over the werewolf. 

 

Seungmin pulls the witch closer, feeling his arms snaking around his neck, while his own hands slide to Jeongin’s waist. 

 

“Ah! Hyunjin! Your babies are having sex in the study!” Chan screams, making the two break apart in shock. The human laughs and takes off out of the room before either of the moon-possessed creatures could attack him. 

 

“I’m sorry what?” Hyunjin’s voice makes them both freeze in the chair. They look at each other and then the position they’re in. “Oh, wow, you are.” He laughs before they can break apart. 

 

“No, that’s not what’s happening.” Seungmin whines, nuzzling his face into Jeongin’s chest. The fairy strolls over and sits up on the table in front of them, his arms curling around Jeongin’s middle to pull him from Seungmin’s grasp. 

 

The wolf growls lowly, his grip on the witch tightening, eyes flaring at Jin. They glare at each other for several seconds, Jeongin caught in the middle. Hyunjin’s eyes swirl into the dangerous, oceanic shade that’s usually hidden by a glamour, but Seungmin doesn’t back down for once. 

 

“Hey! Stop it!” Jeongin snaps, pulling away from both of them. Their eyes stay locked though. Seungmin looks like he’s getting ready to snarl. Hyunjin nails scratch against the table under him, his fairy claws sliding out. 

 

Jeongin begins to panic, the tension between the three of them coming to a head. 

 

“This really is not the time to have an alpha male battle, please stop.” He groans, trying to sound like he’s not panicking. 

 

Neither answer him. The witch puts his glamour back up and stands between them now, grabbing both their faces in each hand. Never has he had to step up between them before, or try to be the dominant one between the three. 

 

At Jeongin’s touch they both snap their heads up in his direction, Seungmin even growls at him, Hyunjin’s fangs out. “Oh, so now I’m getting growled at?” He snaps. 

 

They both seem to realize what they’d done, but Jeongin pulls away. “You two figure this shit out, I’m tired of it. You,” he looks at Seungmin, “never challenged Hyunjin before, when I was human, and you,” his head whips around to look at Hyunjin, “never purposefully antagonize Minnie to get a reaction out of him. Until you two can play nice, neither of you get me.” He hisses at them. Seungmin whimpers and Hyunjin tries to grab at the demon. 

 

“You guys are fighting like when we first got together. I may smell and look different, but I’m still me.” He pulls away from the two. Seungmin looks down. If he had his ears, they’d be flat against his head. 

 

“I don’t know why I’m challenging you, Jinnie.” He whispers, sliding down the wall and pulling his legs to his chest. “I-I don’t even know what to say.” He buries his face behind his knees. 

 

Hyunjin sighs, laying back on the table, his hands flying into his hair. “You don’t need to explain, babe, I shouldn’t be getting territorial either.” He mumbles and then puts his hands down, only to set his hand directly in the still-burning pentagram on the table. He shrieks and jumps away, fingers turning black. Several strings of curse words fall from his mouth, and the two other boys jump up to aid him. 

 

“Let me see!” Jeongin frets, grabbing for his hand, Seungmin holding him still. Tears welled up in the fairy’s eyes. Jeongin heals his fingers easily and kisses each one better. Seungmin leans forward to peck to his cheek. 

 

Hyunjin sighs between them. “Let’s just stay like this for a little while.” He whispers, finding comfort between his boys. He tilts Seungmin’s chin up and kisses him sweetly, then following suit with Jeongin. “I love you, both of you. We’ll figure this out.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo trouble in paradise for our local threesome. Also what are everyone’s thoughts on Minho feeding from Jisung constantly? 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> -love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is tired of being human

Minho, as usual, is the first to wake. Beside him, Jisung is snoring soundly, his face shoved under their pillows, blankets kicked away and his boxers bunched up around his thighs, showing off more skin than usual. 

 

The vampire quietly slips from their bed and heads into the shower. 

 

Jisung rolls over, feeling around for Minho, his eyes squinting. “Minho?” he mumbles. He tries to sit up, but his head begins to spin. His eyes roll back before he can manage another word. 

 

Felix knocks on the door of their room. There is no reply, so he peeks in, making sure he isn’t walking in on the two having sex.

 

“Sungie?” Felix asks. He listens to Jisung’s breathing and practically flies to his bed. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey... wake up, honey,” Felix crawls up, seeing Minho isn’t in bed with him. The older boy mumbles incoherently in response. “Hmm, somebody wasn’t very gentle with you. Where’s your boyfriend?” Felix falls into the spot Minho had previously been in, what was once his own spot next to the human every night.

 

Jisung rolls over and stuffs his face in his neck. “I’m sleepy, Lix.” He murmurs, wrapping his arms around the other tightly. 

 

“I can tell... how much did Minho take from you, anyway?” 

 

Jisung giggles, biting his lower lip. “Enough to make me come.” 

 

“Ew, TMI!” Felix pushes him away, but Jisung whines and grabs onto him with his weakened arms. “You know, I’m glad I came here. You’re on the brink of dying, Sung.” Felix bites his own wrist and pushes it to the weaker’s lips. 

 

Jisung bites down firmly, his eyes opening. 

 

“Was Min trying to change you?” The younger asks, sliding his fingers through Jisung’s hair. 

 

“I don’t think so...” Jisung wipes his mouth, feeling slightly better. 

 

“Dude, you really look like you’re starting to turn.” 

 

“Good, I’m tired of being a human.” Jisung rolls to his back. 

 

“Why hasn’t he changed you yet?” Felix asks, playing with Jisung’s fingers, cuddling close to each other. 

 

“Beats me.” 

 

Felix looks at Jisung’s neck. The bite marks are scattered around his neck, deep and jagged, only healed enough to stop bleeding. 

 

“Not to judge you and your kinky shit, but his bites look like he’s losing control. Like he’s actually feeding from you…” Felix leans down and licks one of the wounds gently, trying to heal them slightly. 

 

Jisung squirms as his best friend’s tongue comes in contact with his sensitive skin, his eyes darting anywhere other than Felix. 

 

“Jisung, are you letting him?” Felix narrows his eyes. 

 

“Letting me what?” Minho asks, walking back into the bedroom with a towel tied around his waist.

 

“Are you actually feeding off him?” Felix asks the young vampire himself, sitting up on the bed. 

 

“So what if I am?” Minho shrugs, leaving to find clothes. 

 

“Jisung,  _ that’s _ why you aren’t turned back, idiot!” Felix whips his head around to face the older.

“That’s not why, it was just because of the moon last night.” Jisung rolls over, hiding his face back into his pillows. 

 

Felix’s eyes narrow. “I should change you.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

Jisung glares at the other. “Because-“

 

“Because why?” 

 

Jisung stays quiet, his hands bunching in the sheets. 

 

“Honey, you know I’ll do it. I really doubt he’d feel bad if you let me.” Felix whispers, pulling his best friend back into his arms. 

 

Minho walks out. “Why are you in our bed this early in the morning, anyway?” 

 

“Sungie and I have things to do today.” 

 

“What?” Jisung sits up groggily, his hair sticking up everywhere. 

 

“Seriously, bro? You get a boyfriend and forget our anniversary, you’re fake.” Felix shakes his head and starts lifting himself off the bed. 

 

Jisung grabs onto him. “No! I’m just a little slow because I haven’t eaten, let me go shower, then we can go out.” Jisung scrambles off the bed.

 

Felix laughs at how frantic he gets, but his expression turns resigned as he turns to face Minho.

 

“You’re not turning him because you feed off of him.” He states. It’s not a question.

 

Minho freezes. “No, why would I do that?” 

 

“Because you like having your own personal blood supply.” Felix leans against the bedpost, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“I don’t - I don’t feed off of him.” 

 

“Minho, I know what sex bites look like; I know what feeding and losing control bites look like. And those bites on his neck right now? Those are feeding bites, so don’t tell me you’re not.” 

 

Minho’s eyebrows furrow and he lip begins to curl up. “So what if I am? It’s less of your blood I’m taking.” 

 

Felix shuts his eyes for a moment, clearly wanting to tell him something. “I know you know how he was changed and what was done to him. He likes being fed off of, he will do whatever you want because he loves you. I know you don’t mean to, and you probably don’t even you’re doing it, but you shouldn’t use his trust like that.” 

 

Minho looks offended. “I don’t  _ use _ him, and if you think I’m going to be another Yunso, you’re wrong.”

 

“Then turn him, Minho. He doesn’t like being a human. The only thing he likes is you feeding off him.” Felix looks at him imploringly. 

 

“I wouldn’t… I want to change him, I really do, Lix, but every time I try, his heart starts to slow down and I freak out.” Minho says, panic creeping into his voice. 

 

“I get it, Minho, I really do. Do you want me to change him instead?” 

 

“No - I mean... I don’t know…” 

 

“Minho!” Jisung yells from the shower. Minho looks up and stumbles into the bathroom, Felix waiting behind. 

 

“What’s wrong, hun?” Minho murmurs, seeing Jisung leaning against the shower wall, his eyes shut and breathing heavy. 

 

“Can’t... move...” He whispers. Minho opens the shower door, reaching out for his boyfriend. 

 

“Why can’t you move, Sungie?”

 

“I don’t know…” 

 

Minho turns the water off and steps inside with a towel, helping Jisung off the wall. “What’s going on?” 

 

Sungie falls against his chest. “‘M dizzy, and I’m really hot.” 

 

Minho picks him up with ease. “You probably should have eaten first, sweetheart, the only thing in your stomach is blood.” He sets him on the counter since he still has suds in his hair. “Lix, could you grab Jisung something to eat?” Minho yells to the other vampire.

 

“Yeah, be right back.” 

 

Jisung shuts his eyes. “Maybe I’m changing…” he mumbles, tipping back slightly. 

 

“I don’t think that’s what’s happening, love. Let’s get the shampoo out of your hair, okay?” The smaller boy nods and lets his boyfriend tip his head back and start washing the remnants of soap out of his hair.

 

*

 

About an hour later, Jisung is back on his feet, completely fine and strolling out the door. They ignore Minho and Changbin grumbling on the couch since they won’t say where they’re going. 

 

“Stop sulking, you two had lives before them.” Chan chides, standing in front of his two friends. 

 

“Yeah, and?” Minho raises his eyebrows. 

 

“You guys can go a couple hours without them.” 

 

“Can you go a couple hours without Woojin?” Changbin counters. 

 

As if on cue, Woojin pops up behind the younger boy, his lips pressing against his cheek. “Probably not.” He teases and pulls him back into the chair closest to them. 

 

“Woojin hyung, you should have heard the way Channie used to pine after you. We had to listen to it for hours on end.” Changbin teases. 

 

“I did not!” Chan splutters and searches for something to throw at him.

 

“He would whine all the time. He used to come into our room and just lay on our floor and scream about you.” Minho adds.

 

“He did? How cute, Channie.” Woojin kisses his cheek again, squeezing him slightly. 

 

“It was not all the time…” Chan blushes deeply. 

 

“I used to whine about you too, babe.” Woojin smiles, pulling him further into the couch. 

 

“That makes me feel better.” The blonde nuzzles into him, their hands locking in his lap. 

 

“It should, you’re too cute to not whine about.” 

 

Minho and Changbin pretend to gag. 

 

“This house is such a mess, I’m gonna have a stroke.” Seungmin yells from the stairs. He has his glasses on and his hair is still messy. 

 

“So clean it.” Changbin mutters, not realizing the close proximity between him and the other wolf until he’s smacked on the back of his head. “Ow!” 

 

“That was for being a sarcastic bitch, and for trying to mark Jin.” Seungmin throws a pillow at him. 

 

“I didn’t try and mark Jin!” Changbin argues indignantly, throwing the pillow back. 

 

“You did! You put your nose right by his dick!” 

 

“Did not! Just because I brush by his legs does not mean I’m trying to get to his dick.” Changbin stands, trying to grab Seungmin, but the older wolf laughs and pushes him back on the couch.  

 

Seungmin opens his mouth to argue, but he’s grabbed by the one and only and gets pinned to the back of the couch, lips on his instantly. 

 

The wolf whimpers, arms going around his older boyfriend’s neck automatically. “Changbin knows better than to try and mark me pup.” Hyunjin murmurs, biting down on the other’s bottom lip. Seungmin melts in a way that he hasn’t in quite a while - a completely different scene from the previous day. 

 

“Great, now Seungmin has a boner in the living room.” Minho huffs, having clearly heard the whines and whimpers from the werewolf. 

 

“Fuck off.” Seungmin finds the vampire’s head with his hand and gives him a shove. Hyunjin smirks and picks his mate up with ease, not saying another word to the rest in the room. He carries him up stairs to do what the others know they would never disturb. 

 

Jeongin comes up from the basement looking tired. “Your boyfriends are having sex without you.” Changbin announces upon seeing the witch. 

 

He shrugs and falls onto the couch with Woojin and Chan. “They need it,” Jeongin sighs, shutting his eyes. 

 

“Are you guys still fighting?” Minho asks, rubbing the back of Changbin’s head where Seungmin smacked him. 

 

Jeongin hums. “I don’t know. Since I lost my human side, there’s been a sort of shift in our relationship. They fight over me like when we first got together. It drives me crazy because they don’t listen to me at all,” he rants. “Seungmin gets so fucking possessive over me and then Jin keeps knowingly doing stuff to get him pissed and it only makes things worse. And then I try and step between them and it’s like I’m nonexistent! And most of the time, I’m what they’re fucking fighting about!” The witch practically has steam coming from his ears. 

 

“How’d they stop when you guys first started dating?” Changbin raises his eyebrows. 

 

“We just sort of... figured it out. We didn’t know all three of us were mates at the time. Seungmin had marked Jinnie, they’d been together for a while before I came around. It was more Seungmin that wanted to keep me around in the beginning. Hyunjin still was really afraid and mad at humans and he especially didn’t like cult witches because we’re, you know, devils and whatnot. So when Minnie kept hanging around me, Jin got mad. Then he had to go to my village at one point. I think it was to tell me to stop trying to get with his mate, honestly…” All of them can clearly see Jeongin reliving the memories as he speaks. 

 

“When he showed up, I was with my group of friends that chased Minnie to begin with. That only angered him further, since Seungmin was being nice to me and spending time with me constantly. We got into this huge fight. I wasn’t afraid of fairies then, none of us were even remotely threatened by Hyunjin, especially because he looked so skinny and frail.” Jeongin runs a hand through his tangled red hair, taking in a deep breath as he continues. The others continue listening intently to his words. 

 

“I, like an idiot, threw a spell at him, just something to knock him over with. As you can imagine, Jin didn’t like that, and in seconds, all my friends and I were on the ground, trapped in vines. He had his staff in his hand and he shoved the end of it into my neck. 

 

“I remember him telling me, ‘If you or any of your halfing friends come near my mate ever again, I will personal wipe out this entire village.’” The witch laughs softly. “I was terrified.” 

 

“How the hell did he start liking you, then?” Minho asks in complete astonishment. This is very different than the story they originally told, they clearly left out the in-between periods of their relationship. 

 

“Well, Seungmin simply wouldn’t leave me alone. He’d track me down constantly, his wolf side always knew where I was before anyone else. The next moon came and I had been out in the woods again, only I was alone. And you all know how Hyunjin always goes with Minnie when he’s turned. Seungmin found where I was meditating and pretty much pinned me to the ground before dragging me over to Hyunjin and just sat between us, wagging his tail. To this day, He’s the most actual puppy-like wolf I’ve ever met.” Jeongin smiles at the thought of his boyfriend. 

 

“Jin was mad that Minnie brought me to him, and I was confused. Seungmin then made me stand and shoved me into Hyunjin. He marked us both that night… Jin was furious. The next morning, Seungmin didn’t remember any of it, which is rare for him.” 

 

“He didn’t remember?” Changbin whispers.

 

“Not a thing. He didn’t understand why Hyunjin was mad at him, and I didn’t understand what the fuck was happening. When Jin told him, Minnie was mortified with himself, and then I decided, like an idiot, to say something snarky. Hyunjin shoved me against a tree and I think he saw how afraid I actually was of him. Seungmin tried to pull us apart but couldn’t, and then, somehow, Hyunjin ended up kissing me. That’s when the fighting between them started. To Seungmin, I was his and not Jin’s; to Jin, Seungmin was his and not mine. And then Hyunjin started to realize he actually liked me too and started getting mad at how possessive Minnie was being over me.” 

 

All of them nod at his words. “So how did you guys figure it out, then?” Woojin asks, his fingers tracing shapes into Chan’s thighs. 

 

“I wouldn’t say we just got over ourselves, but we talked through it a lot. And as gay as it sounds, we got to know each other better as the three of us instead of the two of them and it all just… fell into place. Nobody was jealous anymore and we all got along.” Jeongin sighs, tipping his head back, the stress of the arguments between the three of them settling in. “But it’s hard to settle back into a relationship after one of its first rifts in 56 years.”

 

“Damn, that’s a long time.” Changbin whispers, more to himself. Before Felix, he’d never considered such a long-term relationship, former tries having never worked out. 

 

“Not really. Jin and Seungmin have been together for, like, 113 years. Lix and Jisung have been practically married for even longer, they met only a few years after they both changed. They’ve known each other for 234 years today.” 

 

“Holy shit.” Minho and Changbin both nearly choke, the thought of being with the same person for so long quaking them to their cores. 

 

“Well, I’m sure you guys will work it out, the three of you love each other a lot.” Chan smiles, getting back on topic. 

 

“I know we will, it’s just a matter of when.” 

 

*

“This is a bad idea.” Jisung says, staring across the table at Lix. They’re in a near-deserted cafe, soft clinking of mugs emanating around them.

 

“Come on, you know he won’t do it, he even said it this morning.” Felix complains. Jisung groans at his words. “Sungie, he’s feeding from you, you know the difference between having sex and blood sharing and actually feeding. He’s hooked on your blood and you know it.” Felix takes a long drink from his cup, their eyes locking over the rim. 

 

“He’s not hooked…”

 

“Are you happy like this? Waking up every morning, aches all throughout your body? The middle of your ribs always in pain? The threat of you getting sick or something bad happening to you?” Felix is making points.

 

“Of course I’m not happy, I hate being human. I just think Minho should be the one to do it, is all.” 

 

“Why? Because he’s your mate? Because you turned him?” Felix sets his cup down, glaring. Jisung shrinks on his side of the table. 

 

“Yeah, I guess, why is that so bad?” He shoots back. 

 

“Because he’s still a baby, he literally doesn’t have the willpower to do it, Jisung.” 

 

The human boy groans loud. “Yes, he does!” 

 

“He told me this morning! He wants to turn you, but he _ can’t _ . Every time he hears your heart starting to slow down, it freaks him out and he needs to heal you.” 

 

“It freaks him out because I’ve died not once but three times Felix, he’s felt it every time I have. He wakes up and we blood share every morning because he doesn’t like me not hearing his thoughts, he can’t sleep at night because the reality of what we did to him sets in and he has a panic attack. He isn’t hooked on my blood, he’s afraid I’m going to die again and not wake back up.” 

 

Felix rests his head in his hands. “I get that, Sungie, I really do. I’m afraid you won’t wake up, but my logical side knows you will. That’s why you should just let me. Don’t make him listen to your heart slowing to a stop, don’t make him have to feed from you to the point of draining.” 

 

Jisung looks frustrated, clearly having an inner battle of his own. “How are you gonna do it, then? Snap my neck? Stab me? What’s your plan?” Felix hums. This is the first time Jisung has entertained the idea of letting him change him. 

 

“I figured I’d snap your neck, quick and easy.” 

 

“Then I’ll have a sore neck the rest of my life. Honestly, just stab me again.” Jisung counters with a sigh. 

 

“Or we could blood share…” Felix whispers. Their eyes lock. 

 

“We shouldn’t, not since we both have mates now.” 

 

“It’s not like I’ll be offending Bin if I’m biting you, he won’t let me anywhere near his neck.” Felix mumbles under his breath. 

 

“Okay, but Minho will know.” 

 

“How? He knows I gave you my blood this morning.” 

 

“Bro, when I’m sired to you, I’m pretty sure he’ll figure it out.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

 

“Would you be sired to me, though? Who knows if you’ll even go through the whole change process again. You know how to control yourself as a vampire, it’s not like you’re doing it for the first time again.” 

 

Sungie sighs. “Maybe. Give me some time, Lix, I’ve only had brain cells for, like, two hours today.” 

 

Felix laughs softly. “I know you don’t like being human, and I know it scares you, but I also know you want Minho to be the one to do it. However, he might not be ready to, just remember that.” Jisung thumps his head onto the table, knowing Felix is right. Minho isn’t ready, but he doesn’t wanna admit that. 

 

“Can we stop talking about this and just have our bro date, please?” 

 

“Of course, honey.” Felix gives him a cheeky smile and Jisung rolls his eyes. 

 

The two of them spend the rest of the day going to different shops, holding hands, and just relaxing for the first time in the past four or five months. 

 

All is right in the world until Felix starts bringing up turning him again. Jisung leans against his best friend, releasing a heavy exhale. 

 

“You really think he won’t be mad?” 

 

Felix sighs. “Alright, I’m gonna say it. If he’s mad, that’s fucked up. You wanna know why he’ll be mad, Jisung?” Felix stands with his hands on his hips. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because he wouldn’t have a blood supply to wake up to. He wouldn’t be able to roll over and feed from you in the morning or when you go to bed. If he’s mad, it’ll only be because he doesn’t have your blood anymore.” Jisung rolls his eyes despite knowing that it’s the truth. 

 

The human takes a deep breath. “Fine. Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was a lot of backstory but hey it be like that. What are everyone’s thoughts on Lix changing Jisung? And Minho’s situation??? Also the threesome really just has me right now so that’s why I’m going deeper with plot with them. Hope you don’t mind. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love alway, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got some Seungjin smut for you bois

It hasn’t been just them in a long time, and the fact it is just them has Seungmin’s heart pounding in his chest. Jin pressed against him everywhere downstairs, and he got overwhelmed with the smell of his alpha in a way that he hasn’t in months. 

 

That’s still happening, his senses kicking into overdrive trying to process Jin all at once. 

 

Hyunjin carries him up the stairs, stopping at the top knowing no one is on the upper levels and pushes Seungmin against the railing. The pup curls his arms around his neck tighter, his feet hitting the floor. 

 

Both their ears catch Innie’s voice coming from downstairs, Changbin telling him they went to have sex with him his response makes their lips stop moving completely though. 

 

“They need it.” They both hear, Hyunjin stops mid kiss his hands still firmly in the backs of Seungmin’s pockets grabbing his ass. Both of them listen to his next words, even though Minnie is currently kissing down Jinnie’s neck with purpose. 

 

“Are you guys still fighting?” Minho asks, this catches Seungmin’s attention now. His head snapping up from biting Hyunjin’s skin. 

 

Innie hums distinctively “I don’t know, since I lost my human part there’s, been like a shift in our relationship. They fight over me like when we first got together. It drives me crazy because they don’t listen to me.” He goes on a bit of a rant, “Seungmin gets so fucking possessive over me and then Jin keeps knowingly doing stuff to get him pissed so it’s making things worse. And then I try and step between them and it’s like I’m nonexistence and most of the time I’m what they’re fucking fighting about!” The two listening gasp, hearing the frustration and slight anger in their boyfriend’s voice. 

 

“It really bothers him.” Jin whispers 

 

“I mean yeah, it always bothers him when we fight.” Seungmin runs his fingers through the fairies hair. “Especially if we’re fighting and it’s about him.” He adds softly. Their eyes lock and Hyunjin leans in to kiss him again, the kiss is softer, not as desperate but still intimate. 

 

Seungmin feels himself get picked up again, he wraps his legs around Hyunjin, locking them at the base of his back. Partially stumbling the whole way to their room they finally get inside. Minnie’s back hitting their light green sheets. 

 

The comforter still aggressively kicked off from the three of them waking up this morning. Jin looms above him for a second, his eyes flashing to his natural color. Seungmin doesn’t flinch but visibly submits more under him in the way he always has except for recently. 

 

“How come you don’t challenge me now?” He whispers while pushing their lips back together. Seungmin lets out a whine at the question. 

 

“You act like...I, purposely...try to challenge you.” He gets out between kisses and bites. 

 

“If you don’t do it on purpose...why is it-happening?” Hyunjin kisses down his neck, hands sliding down the pups body. 

 

“If I knew the answer to that question it wouldn’t be happening babe.” Minnie tips his head back, biting his lower lip as his tan skin gets bitten. 

 

Jin pulls away, their eyes locking again, “why do you antagonize me huh?” Seungmin counters.  Hyunjin smashes their lips together this time, their tongues now in the mix, Jin invading Min’s mouth instantly. 

 

“Because, my puppy...shouldn't-be, challenging me, to be alpha.” 

 

Seungmin pulls away from the kiss his eyes flashing yellow for only a second, and it’s not in a challenging way for once. It’s because Hyunjin just purposely pressed on his back where his tail comes from. 

 

“When have I ever in all the years we’ve been together challenged you? The fact that I am so suddenly out of the blue should make you realize something is wrong with me.” He says a bit harshly, “and even more so you should know something is wrong because you know me better than anyone else in this world and I submitted to you the second we met.” Seungmin’s eyes flash again, there so clearly is a look of betrayal in them. 

 

Hyunjin blinks his own eyes going back to their glamoured brown, “how am I supposed to know that? I can’t read your mind. All you do now is go to Jeongin, ever since he lost his human part both of you go to each other and not me.” The fairies voice breaks a little, he pulls away abruptly from the pup, Seungmin however is up right after him. 

 

“You’re supposed to know because it’s out of my character Jin. And I go to Jeongin because when I go to you you get mad at me. We fight, and you realize he comes to me because he’s still afraid of what you think about what he is now.” Seungmin grabs his hands, “Why is he afraid? I told you and him I don’t care babe.” 

 

Seungmin suddenly stops, a thought suddenly hitting him. “What did you just think of?” Hyunjin asks seeing the light go off above Minnie’s head. 

 

“That’s why! Jin that’s why I keep challenging you!” Seungmin gets in his lap and shakes him practically to death, he then grabs his face and kisses him hard knocking the fae back into their bed completely. 

 

“Why pup?” Hyunjin groans under him, not minding being attacked by him for once. 

 

“Innie is scared! He feels vulnerable around you babe! Your my alpha not Jeongin’s, my pup side has always seen him as my omega and I’m his beta!” Seungmin grabs his face again, his playful pup look coming across his face. 

 

Jin hums softly, “so your pup side still wants Innie more than me? That’s just rude.” 

 

“Hyunjin focus! I’m challenging you because Innie feels scared around you, like when we first got together. You gotta get it through his head that you don’t care he’s a demon baby. Then my pup side won’t sense him being skittish and all will be right in the pack again.” Seungmin kisses him again, harder this time, his tongue pushing into his mate’s mouth with purpose. 

 

“How do I do that? I already told him I don’t care Minnie,” Hyunjin is the one now tilting his head back, lower lip going between his teeth. 

 

“I don’t know, how’d you get him not to be scared of you before?” Seungmin pulls away and sees the way Jinnie averts his eyes. 

 

“I don’t think that’ll work since we’ve had sex several times since he lost the human part.” Minnie rears back his eyes actually yellow now, Jin just smiles not feeling intimidated by his pup at the moment. 

 

“Excuse me?” Seungmin practically growls. 

 

“It was only supposed to be a kiss pup, you know how he-“ 

 

“Did you just tell me, that you and Jeongin had sex, before all three of us were together?” Jin kind of sinks back in the mattress, hearing the anger and even jealousy in the pup’s voice. 

 

“We practically were all together by the time.” Hyunjin looks away again, Seumgin let’s out an actual growl now. 

 

“Also don’t act like it was with some random person off the street it was Innie, both of our mate.” 

 

“It was still before we were together!” Minnie narrows his eyes more, Hyunjin flips them over, his lips coming down to connect with the pup’s again. Seungmin again melts under him, his eyes fluttering shut. 

 

“What’re you gonna do about it now pup?” Jin whispers his lips kissing along his jaw. The wolf clutches the sheets under him, not knowing what the say. Because what is there to do? 

 

“Probably cry about it at some point.” His words make the fairy laugh softly, their eyes locking again. Jin gives him soft little kisses all over his face, Seungmin slides his fingers into the fairies hair, pulling him down to kiss him properly. 

 

“I love you.” He whispers against him, Jin shifts into a more intimate position, their hips now slotted together. “I love you too pup.” He murmurs while moving his body slowly, Minnie arches his back already, he finds himself reaching out for his other mate, not used to it just being them for once. 

 

Hyunjin grabs his hand, kissing his neck now, biting softly in some spots and a little harder in others. His hands sliding under his shirt already. 

 

Seungmin is panting sooner rather than later, the smell of his alpha again filling his senses making his mind and body go crazy. He pulls at Hyunjin’s hair and actually rips his shirt in the back. So desperately trying to get it off his toned body. 

 

“Easy pup, what’s got you all worked up so soon?” 

 

“You asshole.” Seungmin growls and flips them over, his legs sliding to either side of Jin’s thighs. Hips slowly starting to rock down and pick up a grinding motion. 

 

“Hey watch your mouth.” Hyunjin bites his lower lip, on purpose with his fairy fangs causing the wolf in his lap to whimper loud. 

 

Minnie pulls back and yanks his own shirt off since Hyunjin won’t do it. His claws coming out to rip the remainder of his mate’s shirt too. Jin hums at how aggressive Seungmin is being, the way he was before Innie. 

 

“Have you been lacking attention pup? Innie gives you enough, what’s got you so needy?” Hyunjin continues to taunt him. The wolf whines again, “not having you pay attention to me.” He whispers, while pushing Jinnie to his back. His hands going onto his stomach for balance. 

 

Jin smirks and sets his hands on his hips, guiding him slowly. The slow pace is not enough for the pup however, his nails starting to scrape the fairies stomach. Hyunjin bites his lower lip watching how frantic is boyfriend is getting. 

 

“You have me all to yourself now pup.” He whispers, sitting up on his elbows now. Seungmin dives back in to kiss him again, tongue pushing past his lips. 

 

The fairy hums and slides his fingers into his hair, giving it a tug. His other fingers caught into his belt loop, pushing and pulling on his hips. The younger fumbles with his belt, getting way too overwhelmed by Hyunjin’s scent. Usually he has Innie to distract him but without the witch there is no block between them. It’s making his head spin and his jeans tighten way too fast. 

 

Jinnie flips them over catching Minnie by surprise, he pushes his hands away from his belt. Starting to kiss down the pup’s body, fingers tracing shapes into his tan skin. Seungmin is practically buzzing, his fingers trembling as he threads them into his mate’s hair. Giving slight pushes downward, hoping he gets the message of what he wants. 

 

Seungmin has to bite his tongue the second Jin starts messing with his nipples. The feeling making his skin feel as if it’s on fire. Jinnie smirks knowing what he’s doing to the wolf. His teeth catch the sensitive bud and Minnie moans, his eyes fluttering shut. 

 

“Do you want Innie to hear pup? That why you’re being so loud?” Hyunjin teases, his fingers practically lazily tugging on Minnie’s nipples which is just driving him even more wild. 

 

“Shut...up Jin.” He groans moving an arm to cover his face. Hyunjin smiles and plants several kisses all over his chest and stomach now, making his way slowly between his legs. 

 

When Seungmin isn’t in heat he’s so shy, always has been and probably always will be. However when he’s in heat, totally different animal, literally. He has no filter whatsoever. 

 

The fairy hums his fingers sliding down his thighs, teasing him further. He kisses along his toned V-line nipping the skin every now and then. Seungmin whimpers his fingers curling in the sheets trying to calm himself slightly. 

 

“Maybe we should go get Innie, he keeps you calmer.” Hyunjin smirks while undoing his belt, inching the fabric down the pup’s hips slowly. 

 

“No, you’re just being a tease like a jerk.” Seungmin mumbles, his arm still thrown over his eyes so he can’t see. Hyunjin hums, pulling his jeans down further, his other hand comes back to cup him through his boxers. The wolf’s entire body reacts making the elder chuckle. 

 

“Keeping talking to me like that and I’ll make it worse.” Jin threatens, Minnie whimpers his fingers clutching the sheets to the point of ripping them. Hyunjin rubs him a little harder, kissing his thighs apart too. He bites and nips at his skin, sucking a little harder in more sensitive parts. The fae laughs as Seungmin bucks up into his hands. 

 

Jin pulls the boxers down and wastes no time in licking base to tip, done with teasing the pup for now. He swirls his tongue slowly on the head, eyes looking up every moment just to taunt Minnie more. 

 

The whines and whimpers coming from Seungmin make Jin smirk, his arms curling around his thighs to pull him closer. A soft gasp escapes Minnie’s mouth as he suddenly gets yanked down. 

 

He slides his fingers back into Jin’s hair giving soft tugs every now and then. Hyunjin stops just focusing on the tip and moves further down, his jaw relaxing enough to get half way until he has to pull off. Seungmin moans, back arching into the sheets. Jin summons vines that curl into the dresser draw next to them, successfully retrieving the lube inside. He could do more with the vines but he isn’t feeling that torturous tonight. 

 

While he continues to suck hard on just the head, tongue pressing into his slit he slicks three fingers up. Pressing one inside him with ease. Minnie’s thighs clench instantly eyes shooting open, “warn a guy!” He shrieks gripping Jin’s hair harder. 

 

Hyunjin pulls off with a smirk just watching his reactions as he pumps his finger slowly. Seungmin happens to look down and squeals seeing Jin watching him squirm around. 

 

“You’re so cute.” He says while sticking his tongue out to mess with the wolf more. 

 

“Don’t say that with your tongue on my dick.” The pup covers his eyes, Jinnie then licks all the way up to his pelvis again, “want me to take it off?” He asks while pushing his second inside him, Seungmin moans again, eyes shutting, “no!” 

 

“Hmm, what do you say?” 

 

A growl emits from the wolf but it’s not the intimidating kind, he’s frustrated. For several reasons right now, mainly because Jin is purposely missing his prostate, and also because he’s taunting him way more than usual. 

 

“Nothing?” Hyunjin starts to remove his fingers, “please! Please, stop teasing Jinnie…” He whines finally. 

 

The fairy smirks satisfied with his pleads, he shifts his fingers up and adds the third and Seungmin’s eyes actually roll back, his teeth biting deep into his lower lip. 

 

“Fuck-“ he groans in pleasure, Hyunjin presses his digits harder and then pulls them out making the boy under him still for a second. Only to shove them back in moments later. Seungmin’s whines get more high pitched his body starting to sweat badly. 

 

Jin takes it to a whole other level as he starts pressing his thumb into the spot his tail comes from. The area always extra sensitive because of his constantly shifting, Minnie knows his mate is trying to trigger his half pup form. For whatever reason when half changed he’s even more sensitive and louder, Jin thinks it has to do with his more animalistic side coming out. 

 

“Let me see those cute little ears pup.” Jin smirks pressing harder on the spot, his fingers reaching even deeper with the angle he’s at right now. Seungmin can barely even form words, if he shifts he’s going to come undone instantly. 

 

“N-no…” he struggles, Hyunjin removes his fingers then, making the pup whimper loud, his eyes still clamped shut. 

 

Jin starts pushing on other pressure points that he’s found over the years to trigger his shift. Minnie is mess, he is not used, to in any way getting all the attention again. Not that he usually isn’t the center of attention, because he is. But he normally has their witch to distracts him with other things while Hyunjin tortures him. 

 

Lost in his thoughts Seungmin doesn’t realize what Jin is up to until he’s getting pushed inside of. The pup clenches up by accident causing a loud moan to come from Hyunjin, his hands hit the mattress next to Min’s head and their eyes lock. 

 

“Jeez Minnie you trying to kill me?” Jin groans while reaching down to stroke the wolf to make him loosen up a bit. 

 

“It was an accident, you didn’t give me a warning that your dick was going in already.” Seungmin whines back. 

 

Hyunjin hums pushing all the way inside now, their lips meeting messily. It’s now Jin presses his back again in the same spot catching Seungmin by surprise. He gasps and it happens before he can stop it. His fangs coming out, ears sprouting on the top of his head, tail shooting out. 

 

His whines become needy instantly, Hyunjin feeling proud of himself for what he’s done. 

 

“You suck so much.” Seungmin groans his head thrown back now, a slow pace starting between them. Jin is biting all over his neck, marking him everywhere. In a way that he hasn’t done in a while, when they first got together he constantly marked Seungmin up because he was a territorial fairy boy. 

 

“Do I?” Hyunjin shifts his hips to hit that certain spot and Minnie practically melts, his tongue falling out of his mouth, panting hard. 

 

The wolf claws at his mate’s back, and honestly they’ll worry about the bloody sheets later. He bucks his hips and moans again, things becoming too much for his senses to handle again. 

 

“Settle down pup,” Jin whispers in his ear but his pace does the opposite, teeth tugging gently on the fluffy part of his ear. Seungin whimpers he hates Hyunjin for making him shift, he’s way too sensitive now and is hardly going to last. 

 

“You settle down!” Seungmin growls his eyes flashing yellow as Jin sits up and grabs his hips harshly, pulling out and flipping him over abruptly. Seungmin claws at the sheets now, his moans partly hidden by the pillows. 

 

“Jinnie…” he moans preferring to be on all fours anyway. Hyunjin is relentless and does not let up in the slightest bit, his head is practically spinning. Seungmin shoves his face deeper into their pillows knowing the whole house can probably hear him right now. 

 

Hyunjin runs his fingers down his back, pressing at the base of his tail, his hips snap in hard causing Minnie to almost fall forward completely. 

 

It doesn’t take long for Seungmin to get worked up all the way to the point of drooling, his head spinning and claws ripping almost to their mattress. Jin not far behind him, the pup is panting and whining causing the fairy to go even harder. 

 

“Jin-fuck…” Minnie moans his thighs shaking, Hyunjin reaches around him and strokes him fast, his stomach coiling. 

 

Seungmin grips the bed coming hard all over their sheets and himself. Hyunjin just seconds behind, “fuck babe…” he scratches down Minnie’s back, chin resting on his shoulder as they both calm down. 

 

Both of them are breathing heavy, sweat plastering their hair to their foreheads. Jin kisses along the side of his neck and back, rubbing to his hips too.

 

“You okay pup?” He asks softly, still not having pulled out. 

 

“Hmm, give me a second.” Seungmin mumbles into the pillows, he slowly shifts forward and lets out a loud groan. 

 

“Get off me now.” He whines, Jin giggles and pulls away, the second he does Minnie takes in a breath and pushes himself back. A loud click ringing throughout their room. 

 

“Was that...what I think it was?” Hyunjin asks his eyes wide. 

 

“If you’re asking if you just popped my human hips out of place then yes. Thank you for nearly making my hind legs come out.” Seungmin mumbles while sitting up, his hips settling completely back into their normal position. 

 

“I can’t wait to tell Innie.” The fairy giggles while tackling his other boyfriend to his back, the two of them wrapping around each other. Jin runs his fingers through Minnie’s hair, tucking it behind his ears as they stare at each other. 

 

“Do not tell him! He’ll try to do it!” Seungmin whines loud while stuffing his face into Jin’s neck. His fluffy ears tickling his skin. 

 

“And you’re trying to say you wouldn’t like it?” Hyunjin teases him, he rubs his hips soothingly in the back of his mind feeling bad for forcing his shift like he did. 

 

“He wouldn’t have the force first of all.” Seungmin starts off, his tail wagging slightly, “and second he doesn’t like it when I’m a puppy, freaks him out too much.” He giggles, a little sex drunk. Hyunjin rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“He just says that because he’s in denial about how cute you are as a pup getting your brains fucked out.” Jin smirks, Seungmin smacks his chest, “only half puppy…” He mumbles while nosing at him now. 

 

“The sheets!” Jeongin’s voice startles both of them, Seungmin sits up his back and hips aching. 

 

“Why do you have puppy ears?” Innie comes over closer, going to the foot of the bed. His eyes tracing the bare figures of his mates. 

 

“No reason…” Seungmin giggles he crawls to the edge and tries to grab at Innie but the witch pulls away. 

 

“You’re all gross.” He scrunches his nose up in disgust. 

 

“Yeah And? Doesn’t bother you when it’s yours.” Seungmin sticks his tongue out at the younger, Jeongin rolls his eyes at his words. Jin leaning back watching the two of them. 

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Innie twitches under his gaze, shivers running up his spine. 

 

“Come here,” Hyunjin whispers. Seungmin shuts his eyes forcing his wolf side down, even going as far as to shift back to fully human. 

 

The fairy sits up and grabs both sides of the witch’s face, pulling his lips down to him. “I love you, I love you so much Innie, please don’t ever forget that.” He says their foreheads pressed together. Jeongin leans in again, his limbs trembling without his knowledge at first. 

 

“I love you too Jin.” He feels himself get dragged into their bed a small shriek leaving his lips. 

 

“Let me show you then.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is, hope everyone enjoyed, let me know if you guys want full threesome action or naw, I don't want any soft stans to come for my neck with making Jeongin sexual even though he's a grown ass boy but that's none of my business lmao 
> 
> Anyway your regular scheduled Minsung will be back next chapter!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We going vampire hours

“You’re sure?” 

 

“Just do it Lix.” Jisung groans, they both just texted their significant others saying that they won’t be home tonight. Minho’s response was asking where they were staying and Bin wants to know why they’re gonna be later. 

 

Jisung told Min where they were staying and told him but also didn’t really tell him what they were doing. Minho seemed to pick up on it instantly though. He wasn’t mad just a little sad that he wasn’t going to be able to do it. 

 

“Okay,” Felix bites his best friend hard, sitting to the side of him, since if he was in his lap it would be a bit too intimate even for them. Sungie sucks in a harsh breath, his hands instantly gripping Lix’s shirt. 

 

The younger sucks hard trying to drain him as fast as possible. Jisung feels his heart slowing, he feels everything start to get fuzzy and his blood starts rushing in his ears. Lix bites even harder and switches to the other side, drinking deeply. Since he’s older he knows where to bite to get the fastest amount unlike Minho. 

 

Sungie whimpers under his best friend, hands starting to tremble as he feels himself slipping. 

 

“Okay, here.” Felix pulls off and quickly bites his own wrist, pushing it against the elders mouth. Jisung barely can even suck on the wounds, his body so weak. 

 

“Just take a little Sungie, you’ll be asleep in no time and wake up brand new.” Lix runs his fingers through his hair, feeling him starting to freak out. “You’re okay.” He murmurs and then bites him again, taking the remainder of his own blood from his system. 

 

He feels his heart stop and his body still under him, it makes him shiver. Very gently he lays Jisung down on the bed they’re sharing, still running his hand through his hair. 

 

Minho must be freaking out, he felt Jisung die again for sure. But they need to turn him for his own safety, this had to be done. And Min would not have been able to do it. 

 

It’s hours later, around two am when Jisung starts to stir, not waking up but his body twitches. His heart picking up pace in a slow rhythm, Lix curls closer to his best friend, nuzzling into his tan skin. The fear that had settled in his stomach finally gone since his heart has started back up. 

 

Finally the younger vampire can sleep in peace. 

 

*

 

Minho on the other hand is freaking out, he knows what Sungie and Felix are doing tonight. But it doesn’t change the terror that shot through him when he felt Jisung’s heart stop, again. 

 

Chan had held him as he freaked the fuck out, Woojin too. The two older boys taking care of him best they could. Now he’s curled up in their bed with Bin and Chan holding him, his whole body shaking. 

 

“It hasn’t started again yet.” He whispers, his face tear stricken and red. Changbin holds him to his chest, “it will Min, it took you the entire night and then half a day to change.” 

 

“What if it doesn’t work?” The vampire shakes, his mind going to every horrible outcome possible. Chan kisses the side of his head, “it will work Minho, you know it will deep down.” 

 

Jeongin knocks softly and then comes in, the second he steps through the threshold the smell of lavender and honey fills the room. 

 

“I know you’re stressed about Sungie, I made you a sleeping potion so help you relax. It has lavender, valerian root, passionflower, and honey for taste. It’ll knock you out and when you wake up you’ll feel him again.” Innie comes over to the side of the bed. 

 

“And it’s warm like tea too.” He adds, Minho timidly sits up his hands still trembling, “I know you’re scared, but he’s gonna be okay, you have to trust Lix they both know what they’re doing.” The witch says while handing over the warm mug. 

 

“I do trust them, it’s just I felt his heart stop again, for the fourth time now Innie, it’s a terrifying feeling. I know he’ll be okay, but the fact is I’ve felt it before and it’s scared me, every time it scares me more.” 

 

Jeongin makes a small pouty face, “I’m not gonna pretend I know what you’re going through, but I’m sorry you have to again. We’re all here for you if you need us. Try and get some sleep now when you wake up he’ll be perfectly fine.” 

 

The witch goes as far to lean down and press a kiss to Minho’s forehead, other than with his boyfriends he doesn’t like much touching. And even then Seumgin has to force him into his affections half the time. 

 

“Thank you.” Minho takes a small sit expecting the liquid to be rancid, but it’s not so he takes a bigger drink and then hands it to Chan to set on the nightstand. 

 

“Innie is right Min, just sleep it all off.” Changbin pulls him back down into his arms, kissing his forehead too. The vampire curls into his best friend, feeling a little drowsy already, Chan takes up his place on Minho’s chest. 

 

The vampire falls asleep soon after Bin running his fingers through his hair easing into a deep sleep than the potion was already giving him. 

 

*

 

“Min, wake up.” No answer. 

 

“Hey babydoll, open your eyes.” Still nothing, “Lee Minho you’re late for class!” 

 

The vampire shoots awake, his heart racing, “fuck you that was mean.” He whines at his boyfriend, his head going under one of their many pillows now. 

 

“Hmm, you weren’t listening to me.” Sungie flips him over and sits on his waist, staring down at him. 

 

“It’s too early Sung go back to sleep.” The younger whines, he covers his face with his hands now since Jisung removed the pillow. 

 

“Okay but can you acknowledge I’m dead please?” 

 

“Wh-holy fuck!” Minho suddenly realizes why he needed to be knocked out last night, the hole the size of his entire heart no longer there. He jumps up and tackles Jisung, but finds he can’t actually knock the older boy down. He’s not stronger than him anymore. 

 

“It worked!” Min shrieks and grabs his face, kissing him hard, the wind totally gets knocked out of the smaller. But he accepts the kiss whole heartedly, hands going up into his hair. Minho presses his jaw and feels his sharp fangs dig into his lip instantly a soft moan leaving his mouth. 

 

“I missed those.” He giggles while wrapping his lower lip around the sharp object. Jisung groans against him, “missed you doing that.” 

 

Minho pulls back, his eyes taking in his boyfriend, this is the Sungie he’s always known, still tan but not as dark as his human tone. His hair a couple shades darker rather than his light brown human color. And his deep brown eyes that Min could get lost in for days, as a human they were dark too, but there’s something that twinkles in them more when he’s a vampire. 

 

“God you’re so fucking pretty.” He whispers eyes going over every inch of his boyfriend, lips pressing to random parts of his body. 

 

“I wasn’t as a human?” Sungie teases, “you are, you’re pretty either way baby.” 

 

Minho’s happiness fades from his eyes for a second however and Jisung hears all his whirling thoughts in his mind. 

 

“Hey, look at me, I know what’s going on in there again, you can’t hide what’s stressing you out from me anymore. Talk to me baby.” 

 

“You just said you knew why do I have to talk?” Minho mumbles. 

 

“Because that, is not healthy,” Jisung lifts his chin, “use your words big boy.” 

 

“I’ll eat you.” Minho growls at him. 

 

“I dare you to.” 

 

The younger grumbles some more, “you scared me, I, I thought I was going to lose you again. It’s horrible Sungie, and I wanted to do it.” He spits out finally. 

 

“I’m sorry I scared you baby, but you know it had to be done right? I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere, I didn’t last night either. And I know you wanted to do it, but I, I don’t think you could have babe.” Jisung slides his fingers through Min’s hair tucking it behind his ears. 

 

Minho makes his disgusted face and Jisung instantly regrets his words, a heavy sigh leaving his mouth. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He makes Jisung get out of his lap. Sungie has to keep from rolling his eyes, he loves Minho with his whole heart. But Jesus he’s a little immature at times. 

 

“It means you’re a baby vampire sired to me, who’s also my mate, and pretty much has ptsd from me dying three times. I know you’re strong babe but correct me if I’m wrong I didn’t think you’d be able to handle killing me yourself for a fourth time.” Jisung says while leaning back on his arms now. Since he just got pushed off his boyfriend’s lap without hesitation. His heart sort of jumping in his chest and hurting at the action. 

 

“I could have done it, I was doing it, did Felix tell you I couldn’t? Because he pretty much told me to fuck off yesterday morning.” 

 

Jisung remains composed, “You weren’t doing it, you were feeding off me. You know it, and I know it, and so did Felix.” Minho now gets off their bed, Jisung tries to grab for him without realizing he is, their sire bond hitting him finally. 

 

“I was-“ 

 

“How are are you going to tell me you weren’t? Min I’m not an idiot, I knew what you were doing  every morning, I let it happen. You’re acting like it was some kind of secret.” Jisung does actually roll his eyes now, “and I let Felix change me because I didn’t want you to have to listen to my heart stop you don’t need that anxiety or that memory.” He adds waiting to see what Minho’s reaction is going to be. 

 

“I would have been able to do it, I still felt your heart stop, what’s the difference between feeling and hearing it? Either way it hurt me.” 

 

“So would you have liked me to just stay a human? I tried to make it easier for you.” Jisung doesn’t get up as Minho moves across the room. Even though his brain and everything inside of him is screaming to attach himself to Minho. 

 

The younger is quiet not knowing what to say, “exactly, I don’t know why you’re arguing with me like I did something wrong.” 

 

Minho now rolls his eyes, “you didn’t even ask me to do it quicker!”

 

“Because you weren’t turning me Minho! You can say you were all you want but at the end of the day you were feeding off me. And I’m not mad about it babe, because I was letting you, I wasn’t asking you to turn me because I liked it you know that. Felix had to be the one to do it because neither one of us could have made the other.” 

 

Minho grits his teeth, “that’s stupid.” He says not even sure why he’s mad anymore, what Sungie said is true, all of it is. But he’s still irritated. 

 

“You’re irritated because you being my mate and Felix being my new sire along with you is fucking with you.” 

 

“How?” 

 

“Because I died with both of your blood in my system babe, I’m sired to both of you pretty much and fighting right now is really not doing it for me at the moment.” 

 

Min looks at his boyfriend, “what do you mean?” 

 

“I’m connected with you right now how you were connected to me in the first few days. And you being a meanie is actually fucking with my head a lot right now.” Jisung swallows hiding his little whimper, his fingers fisting at the sheets. 

 

“I’ll get Felix then.” Minho then leaves the room and Jisung lets out a choked sob, not realizing it’s been building in his chest this whole time. 

 

Memories hit him hard, Yunso leaving him, Yunso arguing with him. Everything about their fucked up relationship coming to the surface. 

 

He gets dizzy and feels like he’s going to be sick, Minho is different, he’s not Yunso, but this feels like him. This feels like getting abandoned again. 

 

*

 

“Why are you down here?” Felix looks at Minho with a side eye, he should not be down here right now. Not with Sungie being so sired to him at the moment. 

 

“Jisung wants you.” Min says, there’s an obvious attitude in his voice, and a look on his face that tells Felix they must have been fighting or something. 

 

“Seriously? All morning he’s been whining about wanting you.” Lix moves from his place on the couch with Jin. 

 

“Yeah well I don’t feel like-“ 

 

“Seriously Minho?” Hyunjin cuts him off, “you don’t feel like it? Get over yourself and go be with your boyfriend asshole.” He snaps in a way Minho has never heard him, it takes him completely by surprise. 

 

Felix twitches and his ears having caught Sungie upstairs crying quietly. “You did not,” He whispers. 

 

Seungmin pokes his head in from the kitchen, “if he’s crying for why I think he’s crying you better get up there or out of this house.” The wolf growls, Minho takes a step back shocked by Seungmin’s words too. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re fucking ungrateful.” Jeongin now speaks, all of them seeming to gang up on him. 

 

“What the fuck guys?” 

 

“No what the fuck yourself, he puts up with your shit everyday, he put up with your shitty attitude all before you two dated. And you know what? When he turned he did everything in his power to not make you suffer when you changed. What you’re doing now is fucked up.” Seungmin snaps he puts his cooking utensils down and walks out. 

 

“I literally have been down here for two seconds.” Minho tries to defend. 

 

“For someone who claims to know him so well and love him as much as you do you’re doing a bad job of showing it.” Felix says while going upstairs to sit with Jisung. 

 

“We just got into a fight my bad if I need a second to cool down.” Minho rolls his eyes, “do you just not remember how agonizing it was to be separated from him when you first changed? He’s going through that right now.” Hyunjin now speaks. 

 

“How? he’s old and has been a vampire.” 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Jeongin mutters his brown eyes now glowing red at Minho’s back. 

 

“Just go upstairs with him before one of us kicks you out.” 

 

Minho huffs and walks back upstairs, he hears Sungie crying instantly, Felix whispering to him softly. 

 

“He’s not gonna leave you hun, he’s just a stupid teenage boy still.” Lix murmurs, Min stands outside the door listening. 

 

Sungie mumbles something in English, his crying bad. Minho pushes their door open, Felix glares at him. Jisung however perks up instantly. 

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you!” Jisung scrambles to the end of the bed and wraps himself around Minho, “please don’t leave again.” He whimpers. 

 

Min looks up at the other vampire,  _ ‘if you remind him of Yunso again I will not hesitate to show you what it feels like to have your neck broken.’  _ Felix’s mental voice rings in his mind. 

 

A shiver runs down his spine, one because Felix is terrifying, and two because he made Sungie feel like shit. Whatever cloud that had been hovering in his mind fades and he realizes how much of an asshole he’d been. 

 

No idea what possessed him, “baby I’m so sorry.” He whispers feeling like the most garbage person alive now. 

 

“Please Just don’t leave again.” Sungie wipes his eyes, “I won’t, I’m sorry I did, I don’t know what was wrong with me.” Min scoops him up and they fall into bed, Jisung finally starting to calm down a little. 

 

“I’m sorry I reminded you of him.” 

 

*

“What the hell was that about?” Seungmin asks seeing Felix come back downstairs. 

 

“I don’t know, when he saw how upset Sungie was his whole demeanor changed. It’s like a veil lifted from his mind so something.” Lix comes back over to Jin, curling up on the edge of the couch with him. 

 

Changbin is out, they too got into a fight this morning which does not happen often. When they got home Bin told Lix to go shower instantly. Saying he didn’t want his clothes to smell like death too. 

 

Felix had snapped at him saying it wasn’t something he could help since he is the undead. 

 

Changbin then yelled at him for smelling so strongly of Jisung and blood. It was a weird fight, never have they argued about Jisung or how close him and Lix are. 

 

Then Bin left in an angry rampage out of the house. 

 

“Did you and Bin get in a fight this morning too?” Jeongin asks from the kitchen table he has several herbs laid out before him inspecting them carefully. 

 

“Yeah, Why?” 

 

“Binnie drank the potion I made last night, and I think my herbs are laced.” 

 

“What?” Hyunjin sits up, Seungmin not moving practically deadweight in his lap. Since yesterday Minnie has barely left Hyunjin’s side, the fairy isn’t complaining in the slightest. 

 

“They smell funny, and two of them went in the sleeping potion last night and this morning two people wake up in bad moods and get into fights.” Innie lights one of the bundles on fire with the flick of his wrist. Seungmin instantly sits up, “that smells like death.” 

 

“Like actually or?” He and Hyunjin get up to investigate the dried plants. 

 

“Actually, they don’t smell like vampires though, they smell like, Sungie.” Jin picks up a bundle and drops it immediately, the tips of his fingers turning charcoal black, his veins popping out of his skin practically. He jumps away nearly falling to the floor if Seungmin didn’t catch him. 

 

The pup getting smacked in the face by his boyfriend’s wings that just shot from his back. 

 

“Jinnie-“ Jeongin has wide eyed. 

 

“Where did you get that Innie?” Hyunjin is shaking his oceanic eyes filled with fear. 

 

“The shop, where I get all my herbs, baby what happened?” Jeongin goes to touch him but Hyunjin scrambles away from all of them, his fingers still ink black. 

 

“Ankou…” He whispers before literally running out of the house. 

 

“What Just happened?” Felix asks softly. 

 

“Ankou, that’s a type of fairy.” Jeongin says, “what kind?” Minnie looks at the herbs, not touching them. 

 

“I don’t remember, I have books upstairs. Get Sungie too,” they all go upstairs in a rush, Seungmin looking outside for Jinnie, he’s hidden in the trees though, blending so he can’t be seen. 

 

“What’s going on?” Jisung asks once they’re all in the library. 

 

“My herbs are corrupted, Jin touched them and he freaked out, his fingertips turned black. Before he went outside he said Ankou.” Innie explains while summoning several books down from high shelves. 

 

“That’s a death fairy.” Woojin comes in with Chan the two holding take out. 

 

“A death fairy?” Seungmin whispers. 

 

“Yeah, they’re like horrifying, humans, and even hunters can’t look at them or our hearts will stop.” Woojin sets his bag down leaning over the book Innie is reading out. 

 

“And if I remember correctly, there’s different forms like any kind of fae, banshees, sluagh, they started a war with nature fairies a really long time ago.” 

 

“Jinnie is Dryad,” Seungmin whispers, “what does that mean?” Minho asks Sungie softly. The newly turned vampire curled up in his lap. 

 

“Dryad’s are a type of nature fairy they communicate with trees and such like Jinnie does.” Sungie murmurs in his ear. 

 

“Oh,” Min blushes faintly feeling a little like an idiot. 

 

“ _ Ankou are said to be fairies that were once human, their human forms could not handle the level of evil within.”  _ Jeongin reads, “it says pixies are the ones that turned evil humans into Ankou fairies.” 

 

“You can turn into a fairy?” Felix whispers in shock, “I didn’t even know that.” 

 

“They’re not fairies, they shouldn’t the same category as us.” Hyunjin’s voice makes all of them jump. 

 

“Are you okay baby?” Jeongin asks his eyes on the vines currently wrapped around his fingers. 

 

“Yeah, it just, scared the shit out of me. I haven’t encountered Ankou since I was literally a kid.” Hyunjin let’s Jeongin check his hand, not pulling away from him now, Seungmin hovering next to them too. 

 

“What are they exactly?” Jisung asks, shifting in Minho’s lap. 

 

“They’re creatures of death and destruction. Humans gone so far they corrupt their souls, and the same stupid humans decided to classify them as fairies. They’ve been around for a long time, and are a huge reason why nature fairies had to go into hiding and then why humans found out about us.” Jin looks at the picture in Innie’s book. 

 

“They’re insanely dangerous to most supernatural and humans.” 

 

“What does it mean if one is here?” Felix asks softly. 

 

“It’s bad, if there is one there are more, they like exposing supernatural, lives are games to them. They kill anything in sight, and if the witches at the shop are selling herbs that have been touched by them they’re much closer than we want them.” 

 

Hyunjin visibly shivers, all of them do. 

 

“How do we protect ourselves?” Minho asks, his arms wrapping around Sungie’s waist tighter, fearing settling in his stomach. 

 

“Burn sage everywhere, and if they do appear do not look at them, the only ones that can are the vampires cause you guys are dead. Everyone else will die instantly if you look them in the face.” Hyunjin warns, Minho clings to Sungie now. The older vampire kisses the top of his head, _ “it’s gonna be alright love.”  _ Min forgot just how much he missed having Jisung in his head. 

 

“And if they do come, don’t fight, hide, they never intend on leaving empty handed.” 

 

“Why do you think they’re here Jinnie?” Seungmin asks. 

 

“The hunters probably attracted them, lots of death, lots of suffering, right up their alley.” Woojin says, he’s holding Chan close too. There is an uneasy feeling settling in with all of them, creatures of death just wondering around them is a terrifying thought. 

 

“We don’t need to worry ourselves too much, who knows if they’ll even come here.” Sungie tries to sound optimistic, but Jin gives him a sad look. 

 

“They’ll be attracted to my magic, they’ll be attracted to me in general. I’m one of the last of my kind, there aren’t a lot of hybrid fairies anymore especially between dryads and sylphs. They’ll want my soul as part of their collection.” 

 

Jeongin and Seungmin both get a look in their eyes, “Yeah I don’t think so, do you think I count to look at them? I’m not human anymore, I’m demonic.” Innie says questionably. 

 

“I don’t really want to risk that babe.” 

 

“Me either.” 

 

“How do we know when they’re around? Or if they’re coming?” Chan asks, his knuckles turning white he’s gripping the table so hard. 

 

“It gets insanely windy, the temperature drops to freezing. It’s how they killed so many nature fairies, they try and stifle our magic with their ice.” Hyunjin explains. 

 

“I’m gonna call Binnie, he’s still not home and he needs to know about this.” Felix runs off to find his phone. 

 

The rest of them share a tense look, “we’ll be okay, we just have to be strong. And they can’t come in the house unless we let them don’t forget. As long as we stay inside if they come we’ll be okay.” Woojin says to all of them, seeing the uneasy faces of all the  _ ‘kids’.  _

 

“I’m going to summon my dad.” Jeongin leaves quickly, running to the basement practically. 

 

“Why?!” Jinnie And Seungmin go after him, that sounds like a horrible idea considering last time he summoned him he lost his human side. 

 

Woojin stares at the book still open on the table, Chan clinging to him. “We’ll be okay, you can’t worry about it Channie.” He murmurs while kissing the side of his head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update woo! Hope everyone likes it, I did a lot of research actually for this chapter so things would be accurate. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one too I really don’t know why 😂 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death fairies are no joke.

Weeks pass by, and still no sign of the supposed “death fairies”. Hyunjin and Jeongin had went to warn the other witches in town, however, they failed to convince them.

 

Currently, Jeongin is planting his herbs, doing it by hand rather than having Hyunjin do it. One, because it’s better if a witch plants their own herbs, if not buying; two, because they’re trying to limit Hyunjin’s powers right now. 

 

Jisung and Felix are helping him dig up the rows and rows of a garden. 

 

“I’m dying,” Jisung complains, the sun beating down on his sensitive vampire skin. 

 

“You’re fine.” Jeongin sighs.

 

“I can feel myself burning,” Felix adds. Jisung suddenly takes his shirt off, feeling like the material is melting into his skin. 

 

“You’re both so dramatic,” Hyunjin says from above. He’s lounging in a tree, relaxing happily in the fully bloomed nature. The branches of the large oak have encased the fae, leaves and smaller branches twirling into his hair. 

 

“Listen, nature boy, you may love the heat and sun, but we’re practically combusting!” Felix throws a rock up at him. 

 

“Embrace it, it’s good for you.” Hyunjin shifts and waves his fingers, and several piles of leaves fall on Lix’s head. 

 

Jisung looks back up and narrows his eyes. “Not when we turn to ash, it isn’t.” He grumbled before returning to his digging.

 

There’s a loud whistle, and a pair of arms snaked around the grouchy vampire’s waist.

 

“I love my farmer boyfriend,” Minho whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek and trailing down his neck. 

 

“Hi! I’m sweaty and gross, please let go.” 

 

“You look hot as fuck,” Minho slides his fingers up Jisung’s toned body, starting from his hips. 

 

“Babe, get out of here!” He laughs. Minho suddenly scoops him up over his shoulder, and the older vampire doesn’t bother to struggle at all.

 

“How’s your planting going?” Chan asks, nestled in a swing they’d hung from a tree branch. He sways slightly, feet rising off the ground. 

 

“Almost done, this is giving me serious flashbacks to my real human days.” Jisung mutters before he’s grabbed by Hyunjin, who’s still in the tree. The fairy boy sets his cold hands on him sending a cool breeze his way. 

 

“Thanks, Jinnie.” 

 

“Hey, give him back!” Minho whines. 

 

“Hmm, not now,” Hyunjin giggles.

 

“I think I’m dying, I can’t do it, I’m tapping out. We should get a pool!” Felix suddenly shrieks, resting his face in his hands.

 

“Yes!” Seungmin agrees, exiting the house to join them. He’s wearing a faded blue-and-white striped tank top over a pair of denim shorts, as well as his glasses.

 

“Hot damn, I’m gay.” Hyunjin mutters. 

 

Jisung snorts and shoves him, and the fae drops from the tree. 

 

“Why do you want a pool?” Jeongin asks as he plants the last few herbs. 

 

“Cause it’s hot as fuck and I wanna swim, that was a dumb question.” Seungmin replies, lying back on the grass, arms crossed under his head. Jeongin throws a clump of dirt at him. The werewolf growls and pounces on him, knocking the witch to the ground. 

 

“Hmmm…” Hyunjin pondered, “we should look into it, it’s not like we don’t have the space.” He pulls his boyfriends apart. Jisung jumps from the tree, running a hand through his hair and yawning. 

 

Felix yawns as well and lays down as Seungmin had, shutting his eyes and tucking his head into the crook of his elbow. Jisung follows soon after, dropping to the ground and curling close to his friend. 

 

“Get off, it’s too hot.” Felix groans. Soon after, clouds unfurled over the sun, blanketing the group from the heat.

 

“Sweet clouds, you are saints.” Jisung mumbles, delighted, raising his hands to the sky as if praising the heavens.

 

Hyunjin surveys the group. Jisung and Felix are still on the ground, Seungmin is helping Jeongin with his plants, and Chan is still on the swing, laughing with Minho about something.

 

“Are Woojin and Changbin in the house?” He asks, voice dead serious.

 

“Woojin is, but Binnie is at the store,” Felix offers. 

 

Hyunjin shifts on his feet, fingers twitching. “Get in the house.”

 

“What?” 

 

A spidery trail of ice shoots towards the group, and they all freeze. Jisung and Felix do quite literally, as the ice travels across their bodies.

 

“NOW!”

 

“Holy shit!” Jisung shoots up, dashing towards Minho and Chan. Howling winds begin to whip around them, strong enough to push everyone apart. Jisung fights past the winds and grabs Minho, who in turn grabs Chan, and they all make a run for the house. Seungmin hugs Jeongin to his chest and Felix follows them inside. Hyunjin takes in a long breath and exhales, stopping once everyone is inside. He turns around and plants his feet in the ground, firm as the very Earth begins to shake.

 

“Please, Jinnie, don’t stay out.” Jeongin pleads as he and Seungmin grab for the fairy. 

 

Hyunjin shrugs them off. “I shouldn’t hide.” 

 

“Well, I’m not into vampires, so I’d much prefer you alive.” Seungmin snaps. The two tug him inside. Hyunjin reluctantly relents, and gargantuous trees shoot up around the house, forming an imposing wall around the house. Jeongin lays his hand on the nearest tree, fingertips burning a sigil into the bark that flashed onto all the other trees.

 

“Call Bin and tell him not to come home.” Hyunjin says quickly. Felix nods and takes off to find his phone.

 

Jisung directs Minho and Chan to the couch. “Do not look up, both of you.” 

 

“But I can-“ 

 

“No, just don’t, please.” Sungie kisses Minho’s forehead. 

 

“Woojin hyung!” Jisung calls, and the other human tromps down the stairs. He has a variety of weapons as well as several knives strapped to his hips. 

 

“I know, I saw the ice on the windows.” Woojin replies grimly before he sits with Chan and Minho, pulling his boyfriend close. Chan is shaking. It’s easy to forget that he doesn’t have a lot of prior experience with the supernatural.

 

Jeongin is still burning pentagrams into the floorboards. His glamour begins to fall, his markings shimmering into appearance as his eyes glow red. Seungmin pulls Hyunjin down to join he and Jeongin. “Innie,” he whispers. 

 

“Just a second.” 

 

Felix re-enters, still clutching his phone. “Changbin said he’d wait until we give him the all clear. He’s at the grocery store right now.” 

 

Jisung’s head drops, and he grabs Minho’s hand for comfort. All of them are shaking, huddled together. Every second, the wind hits the house; they can hear the branches of Hyunjin’s trees breaking and hitting the ground. 

 

Hyunjin is pale and sweating. It’s obvious that he’s incredibly afraid. His hands shake as he places them on the floor, his vines and other magic working against the horrors that approach them from the outside.

 

“Stop, if they touch your magic while you’re using it, they touch you.” Jeongin grabs his hands, and kisses his knuckles. “We’re safe in here.” 

 

Seungmin pulls Hyunjin into his lap, holding the shaking fae close to his chest. Jisung has Minho curled against him too, his chin resting atop his head. The younger vampire has his hands balled up in his boyfriend’s shirt. Felix is also curled against them, his eyes down like Minho’s. Jisung watches as ice coats the windows as if it’s winter again. Distantly, they hear loud clunking coming towards them. 

 

Hyunjin tenses up more, and he buries his face in Seungmin’s chest, trembling terribly. Seeing Hyunjin like this is a shock to all of them. He’s one of the strongest of their group. He’s the oldest, and he never shows fear.

 

“What do you see?” Woojin asks, his fingers currently threaded into Chan’s hair, calming him.

 

“There’s sheets of ice covering the windows, I can’t see much outside.” Jisung whispers. He and Jisung are the only of the group who are looking up. Jeongin shouldn’t be.

 

“They-they’re here... that noise... i-it’s their death wagon, it’s where they keep their souls.” Hyunjin barely manages, his voice quivering as much as his body. 

 

“How do we get rid of them?” Felix whispers. 

 

“Raise hell,” Jeongin replies, voice cold. The red in his eyes has not receded, his anger evident. He hates seeing Hyunjin like this, and it’s making him and Seungmin extremely overprotective of him. 

 

“Like... actually?” Minho looks up and asks timidly. Jisung had instructed him to keep his head down, but he suspects he’ll be fine. He knows Jisung is just trying to keep him from having more nightmares and panic attacks. 

 

“If we have to,” Jeongin then darts away to the doors. 

 

“Jeongin! Get back here!” Hyunjin hisses, his hand trying to grab for his mate. 

 

“I’m okay, Jinnie. When I summoned my dad, he told me I can… that I can  _ see _ them. I’m what they strive to be…” 

 

“Your magic is entirely different, though,” Hyunjin hisses.

 

Jisung kisses the top of Minho’s head before sliding across the floor to join Jeongin. The two crouch on either side of the door.

 

“Think about it like this. I’m a demon, and they’re basically demon wannabes. They were created by pixies, and pixies are nature fairies at the end of the day. So technically, that’s all the Ankou are, they’re just corrupted with darkness. They have similar powers to Jin, but instead of creating, they destroy, and fairies can’t create fire like witches. So they use wind and ice to destroy, trying to mimic that way a demon would use fire.” 

 

“Makes sense, someone has certainly been researching.” Jisung whispers.

 

“None of you look over here. Heads down, eyes closed. Got it?” Jeongin orders sternly. 

 

“Don’t open the door!” Hyunjin hisses. He’s so stressed out and scared, his glamour has fallen away completely. 

 

“I’m not going to. I’m gonna look through it, but I don’t want to take any chances.” 

 

Minho and Felix are clinging to each other, both of their eyes already shut tight, heads on each other’s shoulders. Woojin has brought them closer to him and Chan as well, the eldest human trying to comfort the lot. 

 

“Okay. And Jin, I swear to god, shut your eyes.” The demon snaps. 

 

Jisung looks back. He can hear the wagon getting closer. There’s a sudden creaking outside. It’s quiet at first, but the silence is followed by a sharp crash and a horrifying rushing sound. The whole house shakes as one of the massive trees falls. Hyunjin whimpers, feeling everything that is inflicted upon his creations. Especially the trees, they’re like extra limbs to him.

 

“Seungmin, keep his head down,” Jisung instructs. 

 

The werewolf nods and pulls his boyfriend’s head down. “Jinnie, you know you can’t look.” 

 

“Yes I can, you just won’t let me.” Hyunjin argues. 

 

“Jin, we love you, and we know those fuckers scare the absolute shit out of you. We’re not saying don’t look because you’ll die, we’re saying don’t look so you don’t get more scared than you already are.” Jisung responds. The fae whines, but finally shuts his eyes and hides his face in Seungmin’s neck. 

 

“Okay, I’m gonna look,” Jeongin resolves. He presses his hand to the door, and all of their hearts race. Under his hand, the door dissipates slowly, becoming completely transparent around his hand. 

 

Jisung peeks through. Everything in sight is covered in a sheet of ice, dark cloaked figures lurk around, moving as smooth as liquid. Their movements mimic the elegance Hyunjin has in his fairy form, but it seems so much more terrifying on the Ankou. 

 

Their skin is gray and all of their hair is either black, white, or silver. None of them make a sound. Jeongin looks down, inhaling sharply. 

 

They’re worse than the demons he knows, they’re absolutely horrifying. They prowl around, clearly looking for something to kill. They have yet to see the huddled group.

 

Jisung shifts slightly and the floorboards creak just enough. One of the Ankou snaps their head towards the door. Jeongin and Jisung both inhale sharply, falling backwards. The face is nothing like they’ve ever seen. 

 

Large white eyes sunken into the skull, hollow cheeks and gnarled teeth. The skin is grey and transparent, far more so than the simple undertones of paleness on vampires. 

 

The Ankou before them smiles, displaying yellowed fangs. Jeongin’s spell is only one-way, so the Ankou cannot see them, but it’s still absolutely terrifying. The corrupted fairy takes a step forward before accelerating, literally moving like the wind. Jeongin realizes that that’s because it literally is.

 

Jeongin and Jisung almost shriek, falling back on their elbows as it charges at them. The creature gets low, peering directly at the spot Jeongin had magicked. Its movements are still fluid, and darkness radiates from the creature.

 

“Fffffound them…” The creature sing songs in a voice that sends shivers down their spines.

 

The Ankou begin to move, all of them gathering on the porch, nails scraping against the windows and the outside walls. The rattling of the wagon approaches. 

 

Jeongin looks down again, locking eyes with the creature in the lead. It cannot see him, he knows. But he has a plan. He waits for the Ankou to collect on the porch.

 

Jisung watches silently, his eyes returning to their family behind them. All of them are shaking and crying. Minho looks terrified the most, he and Chan both.

 

“O-okay, everyone, hold onto your hats.” Jeongin whispers. He snaps and the porch lights up with the pentagram he drew. The Ankou shoot away, dispersing with uncertain hisses. “That’s what I thought.” The witch whispers, satisfied. 

 

“Are they afraid of your magic?” Jisung whispers, watching as the dark fairies keep their distance.

 

“Not afraid, intimidated. They’ve never seen or felt real demonic magic.” Jeongin lifts his hands and dark, animal-like demons crawl from another pentagram.

 

“What’re you doing?” Hyunjin asks, his hand touching Jeongin and Jisung’s backs. Both of them jump at the touch. The witch flips around and lightly punches his mate’s arm. 

 

“I just nearly screamed,” he growls. 

 

“I thought you heard me.” Hyunjin whines softly. He’s holding Jisung’s hand, looking through the hole. 

 

“The demons are there for protection. I don’t know when they’re going to leave, but we have to be able to get Changbin home.” Felix joins them, scooching to the door when he hears mention of his mate.

 

“How?”

 

“We’re going to have to meet him, the ones that can look have to go out there.” 

 

Hyunjin suddenly interjects. “No-“

 

“Yes, and you’re not going. They can touch us, they can look at us. They can’t touch you, you’re staying in here with the others. It has to be Jeongin, Felix, and I.” Jisung interupts sternly. Hyunjin narrows his eyes and huffs. 

 

“What about us?” Minho asks softly. 

 

Jisung makes his way over to his boyfriend, taking his face in his hands. “I want you to stay here, baby.” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead. 

 

“That’s okay with me,” Minho murmurs. 

 

“All of you guys need to stay here. Don’t look out the windows, and I would actually recommend going as far as hiding in the basement.” Jisung orders as he pulls Minho to his feet. 

 

“Are you guys going now?” Woojin whispers. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Okay,” With a nod, Woojin pulls Chan and Seungmin off the couch. The three of them slip into the basement, closely followed by Minho. 

 

“You too, Jinnie,” Seungmin grabs the fae. 

 

“If you need help, call us. I’ll be listening.” Hyunjin says sternly before turning and allowing Seungmin to lead him down the stairs. 

 

The three about to brave the outside nod to each other. Jeongin has his hand on the door, but quickly turns on his heel and shoots down the stairs, grabbing Seungmin and Hyunjin. 

 

“I love you both,” he whispers, kissing each of them quickly. Before they can even answer, he’s back up the stairs and by the door again. 

 

It opens, and the second it does, the Ankou creep by the stairs again. Jisung steps out first and ice blasts his skin. Wind whips around him in an attempt to intimidate him. He looks out and sees the ethiopia Hyunjin had created is destroyed. His flowers and bushes are all wilted and dying. All of the vines that swing from trees to are now sagging dead between the loops. Four of the biggest trees, trees that Hyunjin worships, have fallen to the ground, their wood splintering the earth. 

 

It’s horrible. 

 

As the ice creeps up his fingers, something shifts inside him. He feels hot, sizzling power building up inside him. Jeongin steps out with wide eyes. 

 

“Holy shit, Sungie,” he whispers, taking the vampire’s hand. He’s still covered in the markings, dots and lines on his fingers, his eyes black and the moons, stars and pentagrams burn his face. 

 

“You’re still partly demon,” the witch says in shock. Felix steps out too and just stares in awe. 

 

“Well, isn’t this an interesting turn of events,” the vampire says. He looks out at the deadly fairies and they smile evilly at him. 

 

“Creepy,” Felix mutters. Jeongin lets his glamour fall, and the Ankou stumble back at the sight of his true form. He walks down the steps first, practically hissing as he goes. Felix goes next, with Jisung following closely behind. 

 

“Interesting creaturesssss you are…” One of the dark fairies approaches, albeit with caution. They reek of death, far worse than the herbs did. It’s almost making Felix’s eyes water. 

 

“We came for collection… and you have what we want.” Another hisses in their direction. It’s movements are so smooth, it’s almost like there are no bones inside of it. But you can hear them, the clicks and creaks of their bones. It’s sickening.

 

“This not your land.” Jeongin says simply, his eyes forward as they move across the expanse of their front yard. They have to get past the wall Hyunjin created, and then down the thickly wooded path to the driveway where the cars are. 

 

“Allll lllland is our lllland…” It draws out the L. Jeongin sends a side-eyed glance to the closest one, and his mere gaze sets fire close to them. The demons he summoned before rush to their sides, flanking them at their feet, another form of protection. 

 

Another fairy runs its finger down Jisung’s spine, ice starting to form, but it melts the second the cold digit touches him. His skin is too hot for anything remotely cold to touch. “Never sssseen a creature like you, your soul would be a trrrrreasure to our colllllection.” It runs its fingers along Jisung’s arms now, literally feeling him up. His eyes burn brighter, jaw opening slightly as his fangs lengthen from his gums. 

 

He bites his tongue, though, not wanting to say anything to these creatures that could give them any sort of leverage or information about them. 

 

“A dryad controlssss these landsss...their wall of protection was… adorable.” The first Ankou taunts Jeongin, running its freezing fingers along his arm. 

 

The witch doesn’t answer. They get to the path and slide through, taking note of the damage as it worsened the further they forged through.

 

“The cars,” Felix whispers, seeing more trees have been cut down, landing on all four of their vehicles. Jeongin looks around, trying to weigh their options. 

 

“It’s too risky to open a portal,” the witch murmurs. 

 

“What if we kept them back?” Felix asks, Jeongin hums. 

 

“We could sent up a fire ring… can they pass through fire?” Jisung asks, his eyes scanning the area around them. 

 

“No, I don’t think so. Let’s try it,” the youngest turns around and lifts his hands, surrounding them in fiery flames in seconds. Felix stands closer to Jisung, their hands locking at their sides. 

 

“What are we going to do to get Bin back through?” The younger vampire mumbles, not wanting the dark fairies to hear his words. 

 

“We could get him to shift, he’s faster that way.” Jisung offers. Felix hums at his words. 

 

“Seungmin usually gets him to shift when it’s not a moon. I don’t know how he does it, though.” 

 

*

Meanwhile, in the house, Hyunjin is listening closely through the trees and nature that’s barely hanging onto a few threads of life. 

 

“Seungmin, how do you get Changbin to shift when there’s no moon?” He asks, hearing their plan. 

 

“I get him angry,” Seungmin answers plainly. 

 

“Why are they gonna have him shift?” Minho is currently sitting with Chan and Woojin, his chin on the top of Chan’s head. The latter is still human, he’s even in an even worse position than Minho. 

 

Minho, at least, can somewhat cope with all this knowledge of the supernatural. Chan has a much harder time than the young vampire with the mess their lives are now. 

 

“I’m not entirely sure… Jisung thinks it’ll be easier to move him through the yard because he’s faster that way.” Hyunjin looks down, trying to focus on their words. 

 

“That’s dangerous. Ankou are so fast, Bin might not have a chance.” Woojin says softly. He’s holding Chan’s hands and rubbing his knuckles softly, trying to calm the shivering man.

 

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out before they’re back on our land.” Seungmin says from his corner. He’s currently looking at all of his younger boyfriend’s papers.

 

“They’re opening a portal because the cars got crushed.” 

 

“That’s a horrible idea,” The wolf shakes his head while shuffling through the papers, trying to figure out what Jeongin has been up to in the basement. He has a ton of stuff written in languages Seungmin doesn’t understand, and his demonology books are spread out everywhere. It’s slightly concerning. 

 

“Jisung said to surround them in fire before they do.” 

 

“Jin, should you be touching the trees like this? Can’t that hurt you?” Minho asks quietly. 

 

There’s silence for a second. “They don’t know I’m here.” 

 

“Yes they do! Don’t act like you didn’t hear the Ankou talking about you.” Seungmin snaps.

 

“Don’t start fighting, please,” Chan whispers.

 

“I’m  _ listening _ because a third of our family is out their with death fairies, Seungmin.” Hyunjin glares at the werewolf, his eyes flaring a dangerous green-blue. Seungmin’s glow a fierce gold in return. 

 

“Stop, their energy is doing this. You’re fighting for no reason,” Woojin says. He lightly parts himself from Chan with calming whispers in his ear and steps between the bickering pair. 

 

Neither say anything else. The werewolf breaks eye contact first. He leans on the table and literally falls through, shrieking loud. 

 

“What the fuck was that!?” Hyunjin flips around, hearing the younger yelp. All of them jump up, since Seungmin quite literally just fell through the table and disappeared. 

 

“Seungmin fell in the table!” Minho doesn’t even know what the hell just happened. His eyes are wide and his usually typically slow heartbeat is rapidly quickening.

 

“What?” Hyunjin whispers. He speeds over to the desk and looks over everything that Seungmin had just been filing through. His eyes widen. Quickly, he rests his hand on the table and applies a bit of pressure.

 

His hand goes straight through.

 

“Jeongin,” he hisses, rage flooding through his body. 

 

“This is why they’re here. This… this is why he’s so scared of me,” he whispers, hands flying up to yank at his hair.

 

Minho walks over, seeing the fairy freaking out. “Take a deep breath, Jin. What is it?” He asks, taking the fae’s hands from his hair. 

 

“He has a fucking portal to hell open.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo honestly this chapter took me 75 years to write and I really do not get why. I’m like hyper focused on my Say Please series at the moment. But I will not forget about this baby. 
> 
> What are everyone’s thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red City

“They’re actually there? At the house?” Changbin whispers, shocked. As far as he can see, everything is hot and sunny, the opposite of what their land looks like now. 

 

“Yes, and I don’t think they’re leaving anytime soon,” Jisung says. He’s pacing back and forth outside the store. Something feels off. He can feel it from Minho; his mate isn’t hurt, but he’s stressing a lot. 

 

“We need to go, something is definitely wrong.” Jeongin mutters, the markings on his face getting darker and burning more intensely. 

 

“What do you mean ‘something is wrong’? Did they get in the house?!” Felix yelps, his hand darting out to grasp Changbin’s.

 

“No, I don’t know… Seungmin is in distress, and Jin is… he seems pretty pissed.” Jeongin whispers, his mate bond flaring up badly. 

 

“Well, we need to figure out how to get Bin across,” Jisung says with urgency, looking around frantically, as they’re very clearly out in the open, with humans around and no glamours.

 

“Having him shift is not an option,” Felix’s asserts sternly. He’s standing protectively in front of his boyfriend, glaring at the others warningly.

 

Jeongin snaps his fingers. “We could open a portal right in front of the steps… not directly on them, of course; I have the protection wards cast there. But right in front. That gives a few seconds to get him inside. I’m sure you two can protect him.” He finishes, looking at the others for an answer. After a few seconds that stretched on like hours, there was a reply.

 

“Okay, let’s do it,” Felix holds Changbin tight, Jisung taking his other hand. 

 

“Ready?” Jeongin asks, his hands raised, ready to open the portal. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

There’s an intense rushing around them instantly as the portal opens and they’re pulled in. Seconds after, their feet hit the ground, as soon as they do so, the Ankou swarm. Felix and Jisung drag Changbin into the house while Jeongin sets a ring of fire around the entire house and summoning demons that crawl out from the earth and rain destruction upon the Ankou.

 

Once in the house, a lot happens, fast. 

 

“Hyunjin, don’t!” They all hear, and the next thing they see is Hyunjin grabbing Jeongin, his wrists and ankles bound to the wall, vines crawling around his neck. 

 

“Where is he!?” The fae screams at his younger mate. 

 

“Hyunjin!” Jisung and Felix pry him off the witch. Jeongin struggles against the vines, genuine fear in his eyes, tears of blood streaming down his face. 

 

Felix cuts the vines, freeing him, and Jeongin falls to the floor. He curls into a fetal position on the floor, shaking.

 

“Why’d you do it! Why did you have it open it, Jeongin!?” Hyunjin screams. Jeongin grabs his head, covering his ears, crying hard. 

 

“Shut up!” Jisung hisses, his hand smacking over Hyunjin’s mouth. The two fall to the floor, and Jisung locks his arms and legs around the other, forcing him in place.

 

“Minho,” his voice is sharp, all business, “what happened?” 

 

“W-we were all down in the basement, like you guys said to go. Seungmin was looking at Jeongin’s workbench, and he and Hyunjin started fighting. Seungmin leaned against the table a-and fell through a portal. Hyunjin said it’s a portal to hell, and that’s why the fairies are here, why Jeongin won’t go near him.” 

 

“That’s not true!” Jeongin shrieks. 

 

“Then what is it!?!” Hyunjin spits back, his chin up in the air to break free of Jisung’s hold on his mouth. 

 

“Yes, it’s a portal, but not to hell! That’s not why the Ankou are here, and it’s not why I avoid you!”

 

“Hold on,” Felix interjects, “Seungmin fell through?” He received a nod from Minho in response. “Well then, why the fuck are we arguing about where it goes? Seungmin is a fucking werewolf, he can’t survive down there without one of the undead!” 

 

“It’s not hell! It’s the Red City! It’s different!” Jeongin yells. His magic flares up, responding to his panic, and the curtains set fire. 

 

“The Red City is real?” Woojin whispers in awe. The Red City is a tale that was told among teenagers training to become hunters. Countless legends and horror stories always connected back to the Red City.

 

“Whatever the fuck it is, Seungmin fell into it! You need to get him back, Jeongin!” Hyunjin screams, struggling to break free from Jisung’s grip around him. 

 

“We all have to go, then. If I leave, the protections fall.” At this, all he receives are confused looks, so he clarifies, “the red city is another dimension.” 

 

Hyunjin hisses and breaks free of Jisung’s hold. He lunges for the witch before Jisung pulls him back.

 

“Okay, stop fighting! All of this is the Ankou’s energy. If they weren’t here, this argument wouldn’t be happening.  _ Seungmin  _ fell down, both of your mate. So stop fighting like idiots and lets work it out.” Jisung snaps at the two of them, but he’s ignored.

 

“Stupid witch bitch! I should have never trusted you after you went full demon!” Hyunjin screams, struggling in Jisung’s arms.

 

“I’ll burn this whole fucking forest down, fucking fairy scum!” It’s Minho who grabs Jeongin, locking his hands behind his back so he can’t ignite anything. 

 

“Stop!” Felix yells, stepping between them. “This is about Seungmin!  _ Your _ mate, and  _ your _ mate is in some forgein dimension! Cut the shit, you two love each other, for fucks sake.” He glares at them. 

 

“So shut up, both of you, we have far more important things to deal with,” Jisung gets to his feet, tugging Hyunjin with him. 

 

“Come on, we’re all going to find him,” he signals all of them. Minho keeps Jeongin locked in place, hands behind his back. 

 

“After every-“ 

 

“Hyunjin!” Jisung and Changbin snap. 

 

“Jeongin, if we go down, will we land where Seungmin landed?” Felix asks, shifting to face the fuming witch. 

 

Jeongin huffs. “Yes, but he went down at night, that’s dangerous. He probably got caught up with a trade wagon.” 

 

They all exchange looks. The room is silent, apart from the two humans in their midst. Chan is crying. Evidently, he’s trying to be quiet, but he’s failing. His soft cries are muted as Woojin pulls him closer and strokes his hair, tracing soothing patterns down his neck as the younger buries his face in the crook of his neck.

 

Amidst the agonizing quiet, Jeongin pulls free of an unsuspecting Minho’s grip. Some of his marks are appearing across his face, and his eyes flash a deep red as his hands ignite. He faces Hyunjin and poises himself, prepared to attack, but does not make another move.

 

Hyunjin hisses. “I swear, if he’s hurt-”

 

“I’ll be affected too!” Jeongin screams. He doesn’t even allow Hyunjin to finish, those first few words being the final straw. Fire rips from his body, scorching all the papers around them and burning Minho, who was standing just behind him. 

 

“Min!” Jisung drops Hyunjin, thoughts of the aggressive fairy forgotten in favor of checking on his boyfriend. He takes the younger’s hands in his, gingerly. It didn’t take much inspection to know that they were burned, badly.

 

“Fuck,” the younger vampire whispers. His skin is already healing, but it still hurts like absolute hell. 

 

“Alright now, you both need to cut the shit. Seungmin is part of _our_ family, and you’re arguing over shit like you two haven’t been together for over fifty years. You’re hurting our family, so get over yourselves. This isn’t just about you two and your mate,” Jisung snaps. He _seriously_ wants to smack them upside the head. 

 

“Then let’s go,” Jeongin sighs. He falls through first, no problem, and the rest of them follow. 

 

They hit the ground hard. 

 

Jisung lands beside Minho - they had held hands as they fell through, and had refused to let go as they descended. 

 

Minho turns to face the smaller and his breath catches in his throat. “Sungie… your markings, they’re-”

 

“Yeah, we figured that out.” 

 

The world around them is a hazy cast of red, a low hanging full moon in the sky. Due to the sudden influence of the incandescent globe looming overhead, Changbin begins to whimper and curls in on himself, shivering as he undergoes his transformation. Felix is by his side in a millisecond, soothing him as fire runs through his veins.

 

Woojin has sat up and pulled Chan into what was now a spot practically reserved for him against his chest. Chan is shaking. His breathing is labored and shaking worse than his body. It doesn’t take a genius to know that he’s having a long-overdue panic attack.

 

Woojin continues to hold the younger, whispering reassurances into his ear as he took his hands and rubbed his thumbs over the other’s knuckles.

 

Meanwhile, Hyunjin and Jeongin both sit up groggily, their eyes locking. Hyunjin moves first, knocking the other over. Jisung goes to separate their fighting, but stops as he watches the tears streaming down both their faces as they rush to embrace each other.

 

“Innie, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean any of it, baby! I’m so sorry.” Hyunjin sobs into his shoulder. Jeongin clings back, his arms and legs wrapped around the fae. 

 

“I didn’t mean it either, Jinnie! I’m sorry I threatened your forest and I’m sorry for not telling you about the portal. It was only so I wouldn’t get sick. I can’t survive without having a portal containing dark magic open anymore, cause of the demon.” Jeongin whimpers. 

 

“It’s okay, baby, you don’t need to explain. We just have to find Minnie.” Hyunjin kisses him, hands on both sides of his face. 

 

Jisung keeps a firm grip on Minho’s hand, terrified of what could lurk in this dimension. 

 

“Sweetheart, I want you to stay close to me. I think we’ll be safe because we’re vampires, but people will smell that you’re young.” Jisung murmurs. Minho nods, tightening his grip on the older’s hand.

 

Changbin is fully turned, but his hackles are raised as he snarls into random directions. 

 

“I know, Binnie, you gotta calm down though, love.” Felix takes the wolf’s face in his hands, kissing his snout. 

 

“Where do we start?” Woojin asks. He wants to get out as quick as possible. This place is extremely dangerous for both him and Chan. Being human in this place, from everything he’s heard of the Red City, is basically the same as being dead. 

 

Jeongin stands, his fingers locked with Hyunjin’s. Both have let their glamours fall, and stand in their true forms. They seem so different - Jeongin charcoal black with firelike markings scattering his whole body, Hyunjin an astounding beauty, a wonderful mix of blues and greens. And yet they hold the same glint of passion and ambition in their eyes, a shared drive and danger to them.

 

“I can track him,” Jeongin replied, “and we can ask around. Seungmin is a purebred wolf, he’s going to get noticed.”

 

“What is this place, Innie?” Jisung asks. He holds Minho closer, the younger looking around with wide eyes. 

 

“It's like… a halfway point, between the world of the living and that of Hell. But it’s not… it’s not Limbo. It’s another dimension, where the supernatural reside. Demons walk freely, vampires have human slaves,  and werewolves… th-they’re treated like house pets. They’re not allowed to shift into human form at all, the moon here doesn’t permit it.” That explains Changbin. He’s circling around Felix, protective mode kicked into high gear. 

 

“Purebreds rule some houses, but many of them are slaves and  _ pets _ ,” he spits out the last word, “as well. But Seungmin… he’s a purebreed with no pack, he’s worth a lot.”

 

“What about humans?” Woojin’s voice is soft. He fears he knows the answer, but he waits along with everyone else for the demon’s dreaded reply.

 

“Humans… they’re bought and sold to vampires. You two need to stay with Jisung and Minho. People won’t touch you if they think you two belong to them. And since they’re together, people will assume they’re a household. Thing is, though… their scent needs to be imprinted upon both of you.”

 

“Well, we can’t feed from Woojin,” Jisung says instantly. “And I don’t want Min feeding from humans again.”

 

“You’re going to have to feed, from both of them, for safety. And they need collars..” 

 

“What!?” Chan gapes. Everything has been so overwhelming in the past months, particularly in the past  _ day _ , but this? This was too much.

 

“It shows you’re owned, that no one else can touch you two.” 

 

The two humans groan, and Jisung joins them. Woojin’s blood is going to burn, it’s going to suck ass feeding from him. 

 

“Come here, then,” he mumbles, pulling the two closer to him and Minho. 

 

“The bites have to be jagged, like they’re your blood slaves.” 

 

“Jesus, babe,” Hyunjin whispers, looking at Jeongin. 

 

“It’s true, vampires here are awful. And Min and Sungie need to mimic them if we want to keep Woojin and Chan safe from them.”

 

Jisung takes in a breath. “I’m sorry, Channie,” he says, right before biting down on his wrist, hard. Chan yelps and instinctively tries to pull away, which only rips Jisung’s fangs further into his skin. The vampire pulls away a second after, blood dripping down his chin. 

 

“Do not take from him like you’re feeding. One mouthful, that’s it.” Jisung tells Minho sternly, their eyes locked. 

 

Minho nods timidly and bites down on Chan’s other wrist, breaking his skin with his razor-sharp fangs. The elder again whimpers, hating the feeling.

 

Jisung takes Minho’s mouth off his wrist. Woojin is next.

 

“I’m sorry my blood is about to burn your tongue off.” The once-hunter says softly. 

 

“You’ll be safe, so it’s fine.” Jisung sighs. He then bites, wincing the whole time. His mouth jerks away as soon as the vile taste touches his tongue.

 

Jisung pulls away and nearly throws up, bile burning in his mouth and down his throat. Minho takes his turn and his reaction is worse, his fangs rip from his wrist and it leaves a big gash. 

 

“Where do we get collars?” Jisung asks after wiping his mouth, helplessly trying to spit the remnants of the taste of Woojin’s blood from his mouth.

 

“I’ll go get some, we’re going to need a few.” 

 

“Who else needs them?” Minho leans on his boyfriend, still trying to get the taste of Woojin out of his mouth. 

 

“Changbin, of course, he’ll pose as Felix’s… pet. And Hyunjin, too.” 

 

“Me?” Hyunjin’s eyes get wide. 

 

“Yeah you, you’re going to be mine. Pretty fairy boys are priceless here, and if you’re not owned, someone will snatch you up instantly.” 

 

“Not if I have any say in the matter.” 

 

Jeongin gives him a sad look. “You don’t have powers here, Jin, there is nothing natural about this world. Fairies here are… pretty things to look at, not warriors.” The witch takes his hand and squeezes it.

 

“Okay, go get them.” The fae looks down at his feet, he can’t feel anything. He has never been so helpless. 

 

Minho gulps. “This place makes me nervous.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jisung brushes a piece of Minho’s hair behind his ear, hand resting on the side of his face. 

 

“It makes me feel really powerful and I don’t like it.” Minho mumbles. 

 

“I feel it too, we just have to ignore it. We’re not like this, not like… not like them.” The younger nods at his words, eyes flicking around. 

 

Changbin growls loud as something approaches them. 

 

“Jin,” Woojin throws the fairy a knife from his belt. “Since you can’t summon your staff.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

The thing approaching them is a wagon. It’s filled with creatures of all kinds. That’s what picked up Seungmin, they realize. 

 

Jeongin portals back over, his red eyes staring down the driver. The driver bows his head to the witch. 

 

“Woah,” they all whisper. 

 

“Witches and demons rule here,” Jeongin says quietly while he clips a collar around Hyunjin’s neck. It’s thick, black leather, with a heavy iron chain attached and wound around Jeongin’s forearm.

 

“Kinky, babe.” 

 

“Shut up, Jin.” 

 

Jeongin moves to Changbin, who’s growling at everything that isn’t Felix. 

 

“Hey, Binnie, I know you’re in there,” he murmurs, kneeling in front of the wolf. Felix pets his head gently, calming him down enough for Jeongin to clip the collar around his neck. The second collar clicks into place, he starts to freak out, thrashing around, clawing at his constraints.

 

It’s Hyunjin now who comes over and slides his fingers through the wolf’s fur. “You're okay, Binnie.” He whispers, pulling him down by his paws. 

 

Jeongin hands the collars to Woojin and Chan, who reluctantly put them on. The witch hands the chains to Minho and Jisung.

 

“This is horrible,” Minho says, hating every second of this. This has been, hands down, the worst thing he’s experienced since becoming a vampire. 

 

“How are you tracking him?” Jisung asks Jeongin. 

 

The witch’s markings are glowing, his eyes shut. He doesn’t answer the vampire, though, focusing on something. “He’s in the marketplace, still shifted. I don’t think people know he’s a purebred yet.” 

 

“How can you tell the difference?” Minho asks. He can’t tell the difference between Seungmin and Changbin; they act the same way, for the most part. Seungmin is just bigger and has more control. 

 

“See how Bin’s reacting? Seungmin won’t.” 

 

“Let’s go then. The quicker we find him, the better.” Hyunjin sighs.

 

Jeongin leads the way down the hill they spilled out on. Below, they can see the marketplace, but it’s miles away. 

 

“Will the Ankou get into the house now?” Woojin’s voice is quiet. He’s holding Chan’s hand, the younger clinging to him with a vice-like grip. 

 

“Yes, but they’ll leave now that we’re gone. They were after Hyunjin. He’s not there, so they’ll leave. The forest will probably be destroyed, though.” His voice is quiet as he speaks those final words. Hyunjin visibly deflates, his translucent wings sagging, partly folding against his back. 

 

“I’ll just rebuild it, it won’t be the first time,” he murmurs, eyes downcast.

 

A silence falls around them. Jeongin pulls Hyunjin closer, whispering words not for others’ ears.

 

Minho is looking around with wide eyes, his fingers still locked with Jisung’s. The two are, unknown to the others, having a full-on mental conversation.

 

_ ‘Why would he have something like that open?’  _

 

_ ‘He has his reasons, Min, and none of us ever go down into his workspace. This was a freak accident.’  _

 

_ ‘That’s not a good enough reason. What if Chan had fallen? Or Woojin?’  _

 

_ ‘That wouldn’t happen, because neither of them go down there.’   _

 

They glare at each other. 

 

“Whatever you two are arguing about, cut it out. We’ve had enough fights today.” Felix snaps at them. Changbin seems to have finally calmed down. He’s running around the field now, occasionally nipping at Felix’s fingers and shirt, wanting him to come play with him. 

 

Jeongin and Hyunjin both flinch at the mention of their fight. It’d been bad, really bad. They both said things that neither would ever mean. It was like when they first met, how Hyunjin had shoved Jeongin and pinned him to the wall with his vines. It was terrifying.

 

“You know I didn’t mean-“ 

 

“I know, Jinnie, I didn’t mean any of it either. It wasn’t us talking, it was the Ankou making us fight for no reason.” Jeongin smiles and takes his hand, kissing his knuckles. 

 

“Seungmin and I were fighting right before he fell… he challenged me again.” Hyunjin’s voice is soft, tears in his ocean-like eyes. 

 

“About what?” 

 

“I was touching the trees, listening through them. Keeping some alive. He yelled at me for it, said I shouldn’t be doing it because I could get hurt. He was right, but I didn’t care.” 

 

“It’s okay, Jinnie, he knows you didn’t mean anything you said. Seungmin is the one with sense between us, remember? He’ll know it was the Ankou.” 

 

Changbin howls up ahead. His tail, which had been wagging just a second ago, was as rigid as the rest of his body. 

 

Bin is growling his eyes locked in something just ahead. 

 

“I think Binnie found Seungmin!” Jisung calls. Just a little bit ahead of them is a rickety old building, like something a cattle farm would have. 

 

Only it’s not cows inside. 

 

It’s wolves. 

 

Jeongin runs to them, stopping next to Changbin. “It’s an auction,” he whispers, slightly out of breath. 

 

The rest of the group catches up. They can see countless creatures being lined up and dragged through the pathways. All of them are either chained up or caged. 

 

“Holy shit…” Hyunjin spots fairies speckled amongst the creatures. He hadn’t seen any of his own kind in years. 

 

“We need to be a part of that auction if we want any chance to get him back.” Jeongin’s voice is stern. 

 

“How do we get in?” Jisung asks. 

 

“You two and I can get in, easy. It’s a class system here, and we both have pretty prizes. They’ll see I have Jin let me in instantly. And they’ll see you two have not one but two blood slaves and let you guys in. Felix and Binnie, you two stay outside and watch what happens.” 

 

“Got it,” Felix nods. He has a firm hold on Changbin, keeping him in place. 

 

“You guys need to act way more drained then you are. And,” Jisung moves and bites Chan’s neck, only to lick the wound seconds after to heal it. He repeats this several times, leaving clean bites scattered around his neck.

 

“Ow,” Chan says, his nose scrunched up. 

 

“You guys need to look abused, like we feed off of you both every day.” Jisung explains. He does the same to Woojin, wincing every time the hunter’s blood touches his lips and tongue. 

 

“Okay, that’s good.” Jisung pulls away, wiping his mouth. Chan shivers, rubbing at the bites slightly. 

 

“How the hell does  _ that  _ get you off?” 

 

The three vampires laugh at his question. 

 

“Let me do it for real and you could find out.” Jisung wiggles his eyebrows and winks. 

 

Chan shrieks, hiding his face in Woojin’s shoulder. “I’m good,” he shakes his head, cheeks red. 

 

“Enough with that.” Woojin scolds. 

 

“Okay, let’s go. We need to move quickly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all updates the next week are probably gonna be a little weird because I’m going on vacation!
> 
> I hope everyone liked this chapter though. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be wild

“Keep a tight hold of their chains.” Jeongin gives them all one more look. 

 

This is so fucking dangerous. Jisung wishes that he and Minho more looked the part. They don’t look like rich vampires that rule a household, they look like a couple of teenagers, Jisung is still dressed in tattered jeans and a tank top from working in the yard with Felix and Jeongin.

 

At least Minho isn’t wearing his typical sweatpants. Rather, he’s in a form-fitting black tee and ripped jeans. Minho looks older than Jisung right now, which is not what they need. 

 

“We look like  _ children _ , what do we do?” Jisung asks, feeling incredibly anxious about this. But this seriously is not the time for him to be getting nervous. He’s supposed to be the stronger of the two, the older.

 

“Let your vampire sides show, Sungie, you’ll look fine like that. And you carry yourself as an older vampire; I really wouldn’t worry about it,” Jeongin reassures him as he runs his hands through Hyunjin’s hair, making him look more disheveled. 

 

His wings are wilted, he looks small, afraid. His fae features are still sharp and magnificent, but there’s also a sadness that clings to him like early morning mist 

 

“What should we do up here?” Felix asks. His hand is firmly clenched around Changbin’s collar, to prevent the antsy wolf from straying.

 

“Stay together, and don’t let Bin run off.” 

 

“I won’t.” 

 

“Okay,” Jeongin swallowed and let his resolve take over. “Let's do this.” 

 

Jisung lets all the tension in his body go, allowing his natural vamprectic nature to surface. His fangs sharpen and his claws rip from his fingers. His eyes are bloodshot and venom pools in his mouth. Minho follows suit, albeit slightly less threatening. However, the clearest difference between the two is the obsidian markings littering Jisung’s skin.

 

The crescent moons beside his eyes and the pentagram between them, all coal black. They’re not as impressive as Jeongin’s true demon markings, but they’re sure to send warning signs to other creatures. 

 

Minho is staring at Jisung with an intense hunger, his venom even dripping down his chin while looking at his mate. 

 

“Hey, keep it in your pants,” Felix snorts, punching him in the arm. Minho growls at him and a light blush dusts Jisung’s cheeks.

 

“Come on.” Jeongin tugs them all down the hill, towards the auction. 

 

“This is fucking nuts,” Chan whispers, his hands shaking as he holds onto Woojin. 

 

“I know, but you gotta be strong, honey. If you get scared you can hold onto Minho or Sungie too. They’re here to keep us safe.” Woojin squeezes his fingers in reassurance. 

 

“Okay,” he whispers, eyes falling to the ground. 

 

Ahead of them, Jeongin and Hyunjin hit the ground first. The second they do, eyes turn to them. Many creatures look at Hyunjin with greedy eyes. 

 

“Is he for sale?” A particularly grimy demon man asks, reaching for Hyunjin’s wings. Hyunjin has to hold himself back from hissing at the demon and shoving his claws away. 

 

“Does he look like he’s for sale?” Jeongin growls, a mere glance making the man freeze. 

 

“Of course sir, come in, we have many different prizes tonight, possibly playmates for your pretty fairy.” 

 

“Maybe,” Jeongin snorts. “We’ll see if you have anything actually interesting,” he says before tugging Hyunjin through the doorway.

 

Jisung and Minho step up next. Jisung licks his fangs, eyes barely visible through hooded lids. The demon doesn’t even look up, letting Jisung and Minho through the doors without a word. 

 

“Damn, babe,” Minho whispers, awed. 

 

“That was wild,” Jisung laughs. He pulls Woojin and Chan closer to them, touching Chan’s face gently. 

 

_ ‘You okay, Channie?’  _

 

Chan jumps. Minho understands the shock he felt, having heard Jisung’s mental voice just pop into his mind. 

 

The human nods, lower lip between his teeth. 

 

Jeongin is ahead with Hyunjin, keeping his leash short. “See anything pretty you want?” Jeongin asks, his fingers under Hyunjin’s chin. 

 

“Want a puppy,” Hyunjin pouts, upholding the charade as his eyes sweep to the corral with countless wolves, both of them looking for Seungmin. 

 

Jeongin yanks Hyunjin over. Jisung and Minho walk alongside the other stalls, joining the search for the wolf.

 

They come across a stall full of shaking humans - or at least, what appear to be humans. 

 

“Are those…” Minho holds onto Jisung’s shirt. 

 

Halflings. 

 

Humans caught in between vampirism and life. Most of them are crying and begging for it to end. Chan and Woojin stare at them, their horror outstanding Minho’s.

 

“They’re starving,” Jisung whispers. He shakes his head. “We need to keep moving, Minnie isn’t here.” He pulls the three of them forward, away from the stall that’s reaching out for them. 

 

At the pen caging the werewolves, the demon and fairy weren’t having much more luck.

 

“I don’t see him,” Hyunjin groans. He can’t feel anything, his magic nowhere to be found. He can’t reach out with vines or ask the trees. He’s just… empty. 

 

“We’ll find him,” Jeongin hums softly, his eyes scanning all of the wolves. “He might be in a different area,” he murmurs, trying to figure out where the purebreds would be.

 

“Looking to add another fae to your collection, sir?” A younger demon girl slithers up between the two mates, her tongue forked, licking across her fangs. 

 

“Not a fae, I don’t think I could find another as pretty as him,” Jeongin smirks, red eyes burning bright. 

 

Meanwhile, Jisung guides them through more stalls, his hands holding tight to Chan and Woojin’s chains. 

 

They enter a massive hall, seats everywhere. It looks like a car auction, but with living (or sort of living?). 

 

It’s terrifying. 

 

Humans are being dragged along on their hands and knees, wolves with broken hind legs are yanked by chains, and halflings sob as they’re lined up and pushed into the hall. 

 

“Wouldn’t you be a pretty prize. Metal would look beautiful around your neck.” 

 

Jisung stills, his entire body freezing up. Minho touches his back, snarling at the man who is talking to his mate. 

 

“Apologies, I should have known such a…  _ unique _ vampire would be part of a house.” The man rakes his eyes over the frozen vampire. “You have many pretty pets, maybe we could trade for an evening.” 

 

“No,” Minho retorts firmly, rubbing Jisung’s back and pulling Woojin and Chan along. 

 

They brush by the man, Jisung still frozen, shell-shocked. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Minho asks softly, taking a seat. 

 

“Sungie, what’s going on?” Woojin leans forward, like he’s offering his blood to him. 

 

“H-he…” Jisung’s eyes are wide, his lips move but no more words escape. 

 

“Easy, baby,” Minho rubs his thigh. 

 

“What’s going on here?” Jeongin sits beside them, seeing Jisung’s tense energy. 

 

_ ‘Babyboy, you gotta tell me what’s going on. Did you recognize him?’   _ Minho looks at his mate with concern. 

 

_ ‘Yunso.’  _

 

The single word nearly makes Minho fall from his chair. 

 

_ ‘He didn’t even recognize you, Sungie, you’re okay.’   _ The younger vampire squeezes his hand. Jisung takes in a breath, recovering slightly. 

 

“I-I’m fine, just got startled. We need to find Seungmin, do you think he’s gonna he here, Innie?” Jisung snaps from his shaken state, he’s stronger than this. He’s okay. Minho is right here, his family is right here. 

 

“He might be. Hyunjin and I are gonna move, though; we have a better chance of bidding if people think we’re not together.” 

 

“We have no money,” Minho whispers. 

 

“I do, don’t worry.” Jeongin then pulls away, tugging Hyunjin with him. 

 

“Can you feel him?” Hyunjin whispers. He feels someone trace his wings and he jumps about ten feet. Jeongin flips around to find who touched his mate. 

 

“Does he look like he’s for sale?” He snaps, pulling the fairy closer. The woman smirks, licking across her fangs. A vampire. A vampire and her clan. 

 

“I could treat you better, sweetheart,” she murmurs, reaching for Hyunjin’s hand. The fae pulls away, curling into Jeongin’s side and hiding behind his back, a look of fear coming across his face. 

 

“He’s trained well,” the woman observes, “tell me, where did you find a fairy of his kind? He smells… exotic.” She sits beside them and crosses her legs. Her hair is bright red, similar to Jeongin’s. Her eyes are the color of amber stones, skin pale as chalk. She’s old, the demon can feel it. 

 

Needing to blend, Jeongin relaxes his posture. “Found him wandering the human world many years ago. Last of his kind,” he gloats. 

 

The woman smiles and extends her hand. “Lindaya Strom, head of the house of Strom. This is my mate, Jesper.” She moves her slaves from the seat, but she’s careful with them, having them sit down gently. 

 

“I.N,” Jeongin introduces himself, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Lindaya.” He smiles, showing off his own demonic fangs. 

 

Jisung is listening intently to Jeongin and the vampire woman from where they’re sat, keeping Chan closer to him, knowing he’s on edge. Woojin is glued to Minho, playing the part of being meek and shy perfectly. He clings to Minho like he’s the reason he breathes. 

 

Jisung knows Jeongin is the last one of them he should be worried about. But he can’t help but worry.

 

“Come sit, I’d love to chat.” Lindaya pats the chair, and Jeongin doesn’t hesitate to take it. He guides Hyunjin to sit by his knees, sliding his fingers into his hair. The fairy nuzzles against Jeongin’s legs, fingers curling into his jeans. 

 

“Do you have a house here, I.N? You certainly are strong enough to head.” 

 

“I did once, but I get bored easily. I find it much more enjoyable in the mortal realm. Makes finding treasures harder.” He smiles, lifting Hyunjin’s chin. 

 

“Such a lucky find… what sort of fae are you?” Lindaya turns her attention to Hyunjin again. Hyunjin turns to Jeongin, figuring he should probably get permission to speak. Jeongin nods. 

 

“A dryad,” Hyunjin whispers. 

 

The red headed vampire takes in a breath, holding her heart. “You were once a warrior, no wonder the wings you have are so graceful. Beautiful you are, I’d say you have a hint of seduction fae in you too, maybe a pixie or sylph.” 

 

Hyunjin forced a giggle, clutching Jeongin’s calf and curling further into him. The witch smiles. “It wouldn’t surprise me. So many are attracted to him.” 

 

“How do you keep him all to yourself? What could you possibly find here once you have something as beautiful as him?” 

 

“He wants a friend, a pup, and he’s a good boy, so I’m allowing him to pick.” 

 

“A pup? Fairies do like wolves, don’t they? I have to say I do too,” the woman nodded. “Stefano,” she snaps, and the first slave at her feet sits up, looking alert. “He’s a turn, but he’s well trained,”

 

The werewolf leans forward and smells Hyunjin, their eyes locking suddenly. Hyunjin keeps in a growl. “He’s marked,” the wolf whispers.

 

“Is he now?” Lindaya looks at Hyunjin curiously. 

 

“His mate died many years ago, his scent still lingers.” Jeongin explains. Before their conversation continues, the auction begins. 

 

Jeongin brings Hyunjin into his lap so he can see, he’s picking out his  _ playmate  _ after all. 

 

Jisung tenses up, seeing a demon walk onto the stage and saying several things in another language. 

 

“Demonic,” Woojin whispers from his spot in Minho’s neck. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” 

 

“Now we watch for Seungmin.” 

 

“We have a variety of creatures tonight. Get your bidding cards ready,” he smirks and snaps his fingers. Curtains raise up and many wolves whine out, all in cages. Humans are chained together, some, however, look presentable. Jisung realizes those are humans that have virgin blood, never bitten. 

 

Minho reaches for Jisung’s hand, squeezing it gently. 

 

Fairies are dragged out too, their wings wilted and torn. Some are tall and angular, like Hyunjin, others smaller, fair-haired, and meek. Others with skin of all colors, greens, pinks; sweet Williams fairies. Some of the most gentle creatures to exist. 

 

“They’re so kind, that’s cruel,” Hyunjin says without thinking, his hand gripping Jeongin’s fingers. 

 

“There's a reason for them being down here, just like there’s a reason you have a master,” Lindaya says, shooting him a look. 

 

“Do you see one you like, Jinnie?” Jeongin asks softly. 

 

“Not yet,” Hyunjin responds, shifting and peering intensely for any sign of their mate.

 

His fingers curl against Jeongin’s jeans, trying desperately to summon his magic. To reach out and find Seungmin. 

 

“There are the wolves, Seungmin should still be turned, right?” Minho asks softly, looking for the familiar reddish brown fur of their pup. 

 

“He should be.” Jisung looks through the wolves. There’s a huge white wolf and several small black pups. There’s runts as well, with matted, bloody brown fur.

 

“What happens if he’s turned back?” 

 

“I don’t know, Min.” 

 

The auction goes on, there’s no sign of Seungmin anywhere. His mates are getting increasingly anxious. 

 

The vampire next to them has bid on many creatures and won. The crowd, however, is getting restless. They can only keep selling off humans so much. 

 

“Given the crowds rowdiness, we have decided to offer up a special treat. Earlier today, our tradesmen came across a diamond find, something that I’m sure many of you would enjoy adding to your collection.” The man smirks and snaps again, and bare on the stage stands a half-turned wolf. 

 

_ Their _ half-turned wolf. 

 

“Him! I want him!” Hyunjin shrieks, knowing his voice will get the attention of Seungmin on stage. 

 

Jisung’s hand shoots up. “So many bidders already and we’ve yet to announce our find. Here we have a purebred wolf, packless, and he shows no signs of being mated.” Jeongin hand flies up, and the bidding war starts. 

 

“Innie! I want him, get him!” Hyunjin yells again. Seungmin looks up, ears perking at attention. But his tail is wrapped around himself and he still looks terrified. 

 

“We will.” 

 

Jisung throws his hand up again, so many others bidding on Seungmin too. 

 

“What if we don’t-“ 

 

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Minho.” Jisung hisses at his mate. 

 

“600,000!” Jeongin snarls, magic boiling in his blood. Seeing his mate, his precious wolf, looking like this enrages him. 

 

The amount gets higher and higher before Lindaya suddenly raises her hand. 

 

“5 million,” she calls out. Jeongin and Hyunjin both look at her with wide eyes, slightly dazed.

 

“I’m sorry, did you want him?” She smiles with a shit-eating grin. 

 

“6 million!” They both hear Jisung shout. 

 

“Holy fuck, Innie, does he have that kind of money?” Hyunjin whispers to him. 

 

“Yes…” Jeongin responds, glaring at Lindaya, his magic burning along his fingertips. 

 

Lindaya’s smile didn’t falter. “I'm sure you do, and it’s been a fair bidding, hasn’t it? There seems to just be the three of us.” 

 

Jisung hears the words of the female vampire sitting next to Jeongin and Hyunjin and bites his lip. This is getting way too close. 

 

“10 million.” Lindaya smiles, closing the bidding off before Jeongin or Jisung can get another word out. The look of pure fear on Seungmin’s face is obvious. They pull him off the stage, and Hyunjin stands up without thinking, pushing through the crowd, the chain that had been in Jeongjn’s hand flying out of his grip. 

 

“Hyunjin!” The demon boy hisses, trying to regain his hold on the chain.

 

Others start to grab at Jin, and his wings unfold to their full length, fingers curling, trying to summon his magic still. 

 

“Shit,” Jisung can’t decide if he, too, should get up, his hands tapping against this thighs. 

 

“What do we do, Sungie?” 

 

“I don’t know, just let me think, babe.” 

 

Minho cranes his neck in an attempt to see what’s happening. He can see so many creatures darting towards Hyunjin now; he looks beyond pissed. 

 

Jeongin grabs Hyunjin’s chain before he can plow any further into the rows of the supernatural. 

 

“You can’t do this, babe,” he growls. 

 

“She just bought our  _ mate _ ,” the fae hisses back. 

 

“And there are far better ways to get him back than going in guns blazing.  _ Especially _ when  _ you  _ are practically helpless here.” Jeongin’s eyes burn with great intensity. 

 

Seungmin whimpers and reaches for Hyunjin as he’s dragged offstage. He thrashes in the chains they have him trapped in, whimpers turning into growls as his puppy-like eyes turning into those of a rabid wolf.

 

Jisung sees the commotion and pulls the Minho and the humans up, stopping in the middle of the walkway. 

 

“I’ll give you fifteen million for him,” he says, eyes staring into the auctioneer’s. 

 

“Will you now?” The witch smirks. He yanks Seungmin forward, shocking him with some sort of spell so he falls onto all fours. 

 

Minho sees Jeongin and Hyunjin stumble from the shock, feeling it go through their bodies as well. 

 

“He’s all yours, then, a nice addition to your collection. Let us clean him up for you.” 

 

Several demons circle their wolf and drag him into the back. Hyunjin and Jeongin look terrible, their mate bond very clearly leaving them defenseless and in pain. 

 

“The bidding was closed, he’s mine,” the red-headed vampire interjects, her golden eyes shooting daggers at Jisung. 

 

“You have a lovely pup already, what’s your use for another?” Jisung raises his eyebrows. 

 

“He was going to be a gift, if you must know.” 

 

“A purebred wolf is not something to be  _ given away _ .” Jeongin cuts in, his grip firm on Hyunjin.

 

“I hardly think you’d be suited to handle him. You can’t even keep control of a pretty fairy boy.” Lindaya laughs. 

 

Jeongin grits his teeth, finding it harder and harder to keep his emotions controlled. 

 

“Innie,” Hyunjin sees the look on his mate’s face. 

 

Not good. 

 

“I’ll show you who he’ll be suited with,” Jeongin snarls. He merely looks at her werewolf slaves and they scream, their bodies contorting into impossibly unnatural forms. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Jisung and Minho grab Chan and Woojin’s hands now, tugging them forward. Hyunjin yanks Jeongin back, covering his eyes. Jisung stands to the front, Minho at his side.

 

A protective circle around those vulnerable.

 

Lindaya bares her teeth and one of the other members of her house steps forward, lifting his hands. 

 

“We need to get out of here,” Jisung says quickly. 

 

“Jeongin, you need to stop, calm down, babe!” Hyunjin whispers, tugging his mate, trying desperately to get him to stop his magic. However, his attempts are quickly put to rest as he crumples at their feet.

 

“Hyunjin!” Woojin falls to his knees, his fingers flying to check the fairy’s pulse. 

 

Jeongin stumbles, his eyes fluttering open. He grabs his chest as if all his air had been knocked from his lungs.

 

Minho knows that look, he’s felt it in his bones. His ears search for Hyunjin’s heartbeat. 

 

A loud howl rings out through the spacious hall. 

 

Seungmin. 

 

“He’s your mate…” Lindaya whispers, seeing the repercussions of her member’s magic. 

 

Jeongin has blood tears dripping down his face. Jisung takes a step and, without hesitation, shoves her back, his claws ripping into her chest. He grabs her hair, ripping her head back as he plunges his teeth into her neck.

 

Before she can fight back or anyone can stop him, he tears his hand from her chest, heart in his clutches. Her limp body falls from his grip, blood covering his chin and hand. He locks eyes with who he’s assuming is her mate. 

 

“Eye for an eye,” he growls and drops her heart. The entire hall is silent. 

 

Jeongin is on his knees next to Hyunjin, trembling. Minho pulls them to their feet. 

 

He hears it faintly, the soft thrum of his heart. He’s not dead, just knocked out. 

 

_ ‘Innie, he’s alive. I can hear his heart.’  _ Jeongin’s head snaps up. 

 

“I can’t.” 

 

“Trust me.” 

 

“We really should leave then, considering your mate just killed a very old and very powerful head of a household.” Jeongin stands, posture straightening, ready to strike if need be. Without another glance at anyone, he portals them out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I don't remember if I put it on this fic or Say please, but I was on vacation with my GF for a week and it was a lot of fun, but I'm back now!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I wrote while I had a four hour delay so yee haw for that.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairies fairies and more fairies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! I know you guys have been waiting for this one. Here it is though! I’m going to try and update again on Sunday if my life allows me to.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Jeongin throws up a protection shield around them. Hiding their location and and auras. 

 

“We need to find Lix and Bin, they should have been up here.” Jisung is pacing, his hands in his hair, including the one covered in blood. 

 

“We’ll get to it.” Jeongin kneels down next to Hyunjin, putting his head to his chest. He can hear his heart, his hands shaking as he pushes his shirt up seeing what color his veins are. 

 

“We need to get him back to nature, he’s going to die if he stays here. The trees need to heal him, I, can’t.” 

 

“Well we can’t leave until we find Felix and Changbin.” Sungie snaps back. 

 

“My mate is dying.” 

 

“Your other mate is still here.” 

 

“Stop fighting!” Minho yells at both of them, “it’s pointless, just shut up.” 

 

Jisung is thrumming with energy, he’s hasn’t killed someone like that in a very long time. Hasn’t fed off of a vampire with so much power is even longer. 

 

Min can feel his mate practically vibrating, “Sungie.” He whispers grabbing him since he’s practically making a rut in the ground from his pacing. 

 

“What?” He snaps but then immediately softens seeing its Min who is touching him. 

 

“Take a breath baby.” Minho takes his face in his hands, Jisung wraps around him, still very covered in blood. 

 

“Everything is turned up to like fifteen, I hear everyone, see way too much. So much more than usual Min.” Jisung whimpers his hands quivering in Minho’s shirt.

 

“I know,” The younger vampire rubs his back lips pressing to his forehead. 

 

“That was very impressive what you did back there.” A voice sends shivers down all their spines. Jeongin forces himself away from Hyunjin ready to kill anything that threatens another member of his family. 

 

“What do you want?” The witch snaps, his eyes burning bright. 

 

“You need help with your fairy don’t you? I have a natural garden, I can help him.” 

 

Jisung is backed into Minho, his hands balled into his shirt. Min recognizes the man too, Yunso. 

 

He has jet black hair, long, but all of it is pulled back into a bun, the ends a neon green color. His skin practically see through, and eyes as cold as ice. 

 

“How can we trust you?” Jeongin will unfortunately do anything to save Jinnie right now. 

 

“You’re just going to have to.” Yunso smiles, is the smile of a snake. 

 

“No.” Jisung says without hesitation. 

 

“What do you mean?” Jeongin flips around to him. 

 

“We are not.” 

 

“We can’t spit up anymore than we already are.” Chan jumps in, his shivers are gone, more numb than anything else now. 

 

Jisung bites his lower lip, his eyes locking with Min’s, “we have to babe, Jin needs it.” 

 

_ ‘I am not going to let him hurt you.’  _

 

_ ‘He’s going to hurt all of us.’  _

 

_ ‘We don’t know that.’  _ Jisung rolls his eyes at his words, his arms wrapping around himself. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Lovely, now follow me.” 

 

Jeongin picks up Hyunjin, “just hold on Jinnie, you’re gonna be okay.” He whispers while pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

 

“What about Seungmin?” Jisung then asks, “we him bought did we not?” 

 

“They’re not going to let him come with you, with any of us, he’s going to get sold to Lindaya’s household and we’re going to have to break him out of it.” 

 

“And Felix and Bin?” 

 

“We’ll find them, Jisung Hyunjin is dying. If this was Minho you wouldn’t be worried.” 

 

“Yes I would! This has been Minho.” Jisung clenches his fists. 

 

“Do you wanna split up then?” 

 

“No, I just-“ 

 

“Alright then, Jin has to come first, I wanna get Seungmin more than anything but he is safer where he’s at right now than with us. With Hyunjin  _ dying.” _

 

Sungie takes in a deep breath, Minho grabs his hand and has Chan and Woojin’s chains in the other. They follow Yunso, he brings them to an extremely expensive looking black car. There’s no way they will all fit either. 

 

“It’s hexed, we’ll fit.” Jeongin get in first with Jinnie, on the inside it’s almost as big as a limo. Hyunjin is completely limp still his wings tucked against his back completely. 

 

Sungie follows in next, Minho letting Chan and Woojin go in after him. Yunso is last coming in behind Min. 

 

“It’s not that far of a drive, I’m sure he will make it. However I have some questions for you.” The older vampire looks at all of them with mildly glared eyes. 

 

“What are they?” Minho asks. 

 

“Who’s the real head of your household? In the auction you were divided in two groups, both bidding on a purebred pup. Looking at you now you’re clearly one household of many creatures.” 

 

_ ‘It would be wisest to say Innie right?”  _ Jisung’s voice comes in their mind. 

 

_ ‘I was thinking you Sungie.’  _ Jeongin can’t mentally communicate, however he always lets the vampires in their family in his mind to listen. 

 

_ ‘Me?’  _

 

_ ‘Why not both of you?’  _ Minho raises his brows. 

 

_ ‘You have the same markings, doesn’t that mean you’d be in the same cult?’  _ Min traces shapes to Jisung’s thigh. 

 

_ ‘Look who’s learning.’  _

 

“Myself, And Jisung.” Jeongin then speaks, Yunso nods, his eyes scanning their faces. 

 

“Never heard seen such a creature as yourself Jisung, and that is something given my age.” Sungie visibly stiffens hearing his name from Yunso again. 

 

“You and most others.” Jisung forces himself to keep his head up, looking him in the eyes. 

 

“And your names? All of you? Also what is your house hold name?” 

 

Sungie and Jeongin share a look,  _ ‘yours.’  _

 

_ ‘Mine?’  _

 

_ ‘Yes.’  _

 

“Yang, you maybe have heard of my father, Belial.” 

 

Yunso seems shocked, “the son of a prince, how interesting. Your tempter gives away your age though. You’re a child still.” He smirks then. 

 

“I am not,” Jisung says getting slightly more confident. 

 

“I can tell, what is your name again? And your, mate’s?” 

 

“Jisung, and his name is Minho.” Min has daggers coming from his eyes, his hand in the rips of Sungie’s jeans. 

 

“Odd company you keep, although attractive. Two blood bags and a fae, and it seems you have other members that aren’t present. The pup seemed important too.” 

 

“We’re missing two other members, another vampire and his wolf.” Jeongin runs his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, wishing desperately he could just fix him like he would be able to with anyone else. 

 

“And the pup at the auction?” 

 

“Just a playmate for Hyunjin.” 

 

The car then stops and all of them look outside, the doors open, “welcome home sir.” 

 

“Ah yes, please take Mr. Yang and his fae to the garden, he’s fallen terribly ill.” 

 

“Of course sir, right this way.” Jeongin jumps out with Hyunjin, following the servant to the garden. 

 

They travel through massive hallways, finally stopping at even bigger glass doors. Innie can see vines curling around the frames already, Jin must feel it because his fingers twitch. 

 

The doors open and Jeongin rushes in, he finds the heart of the garden in seconds. Laying Hyunjin down on the tree roots. 

 

He doesn’t move at first, but then very suddenly vines come shooting around his wrists, the roots of the tree wind around his limbs, pulling him into the bark. Innie wipes his eyes trying not to cry. 

 

Tiny twigs thread into his hair, “please be okay.” Jeongin sets his head on his thigh hands gripping his mate’s. His blood tears staining his jeans. 

 

A hand touches Innie’s shoulder and he jumps almost twenty feet. He flips around eyes wide, around him are all kinds of other fairies. 

 

Small sweet Williams, tall and intimidating Dryads, cunning pixies, even a few sly looking sylphs. 

 

He backs up nearly sitting in Hyunjin’s lap. 

 

“Who are you?” A dryad fae shoves a staff into Innie’s throat, his eyes wide. 

 

“Speak demon.” He growls. 

 

“He’s hurting! Leave him be!” A tiny sweet williams cries, trying to run away from her mother. 

 

Jeongin swallows terrified honestly, he shakes a little and makes his glamour go back up. Hyunjin moans behind him, more vines curling around him. They now travel up Innie’s legs pulling him closer to his mate. 

 

“Speak now or pay the price.” The dryad presses his staff into his throat. 

 

Hyunjin suddenly flies up into sitting position. 

 

“Holy fuck what happened?” He shrieks wings flaring out wide. His hands come up to rub his face, trying to catch his barings. 

 

“Jinnie!” Jeongin yelps throwing his arms around his neck. Hyunjin pulls him closer stuffing his face into his shoulder, hands into his red hair now. 

 

He however is ripped away from his mate his back hitting the grass hard, eyes wide and throat bleeding now. 

 

“Hey!” Hyunjin stands up his own staff coming to his hands ocean eyes angry, he’s in awe to see his own kind but not so much seeing as their hurting his baby. 

 

“Release him. That’s  _ my  _ mate.” Jin snaps the dryad lets go of Jeongin he falls to his knees and scrambled behind Hyunjin. Damn ass fairies, they scare the shit out of him. 

 

“Apologies, his  _ kind  _ is not welcome in a sacred space like this.” 

 

“Yeah well I don’t even know what this place is so hold on.” 

 

Hyunjin turns to his mate, taking his face in his hands, “babe where the hell are we?” 

 

“Okay so I lost my marbles partly at the auction when she tried to take Minnie from us and I maybe have attacked her wolf and then she had one of her member’s attack you and she tried to kill you. But I don’t know how you survived but you did. It felt like you did though, and Minnie felt it too because I heard him howl.” Jeongin’s words are rushed and intense. 

 

“Sungie killed her, like full on drained and ripped her heart out. Jin it was fucking nuts! But I couldn’t heal you for obvious reasons so I portaled us out before someone killed the rest of us. And I thought I put up protection and glamour charms but I was mildly preoccupied with you dying so someone saw us and that guy was watching us the whole time and was like oh hey I have a magic earth garden that can heal your fairy boy. So we went with him.” He takes in a deep breath. 

 

“Okay, take a breath babe,” Hyunjin pulls him close to his chest, hugging him tightly. 

 

“Did we get Minnie?” 

 

Jeongin is quiet for a few seconds, “I take that as a no,” Jin raises his brows. The witch nods timidly. 

 

“That’s okay, we will.” The fae then turns back to the other fairies, he bows to them. 

 

It’s been a long time since he’s had to actually act like his kind and talk with them. 

 

“Apologies for the disruption of your land, thank you for allowing your beings heal me.” He says his head still bowed wings tucked in close to him. 

 

“You’re an earth fae.” The dryad that had been threatening Jeongin states. 

 

“Aren’t we all?” Jin asks. 

 

“In the beginning. How did you get here? You sink of death and wolf.” 

 

“My mates are here.” Hyunjin takes Innie’s hand, pulling him close to him again. 

 

“Your mate isn’t fae?” A sylphs asks, her eyes the same ocean like color as Jin’s, tiny fangs showing too. 

 

“No, neither of them are.” 

 

“More than one?” Another fae whispers. 

 

“Yes, it’s not that unheard of.” 

 

They all look to each other, the dryad’s staff in his hand ready to attack. Hyunjin watches, this fae is clearly in charge, he can’t tell who his mate is however. 

 

Which isn’t unlike fairies. 

 

They’re normally distant even with their mates, for protection purposes. 

 

“Innie!?” Hyunjin and Jeongin hear Jisung’s voice, all the fairies disappear into the nature. Hyunjin getting whiplash from when he still lived with his frolic. 

 

*

“They should be in here, I don’t wanna stay here long.” Jisung pulls his boyfriend along with Chan and Woojin also holding their hands. 

 

“I know you don’t baby, but we need to stay long enough for Jin to heal.” 

 

“Why are you so against this guy Sungie?” Chan asks. 

 

“I just, have a bad feeling about him. And I don’t like that a third of our family is missing.” Jisung calls out to Jeongin again, there isn’t an answer. However vines grab his ankles, his and Minho’s. They both shriek getting dragged away from each other. 

 

“Jisung!” Minho screams clawing at the ground. 

 

“Jin this isn’t fucking funny!” Sungie grips the vines dragging him and his claws rip right through them. The insane amount of strength he has right now doing it. 

 

Woojin has his knives from his belt out, ready to protect him and Chan. There is no way Hyunjin is strong enough to do that right now. 

 

Jisung jumps over another vine trying to grab him, he is next to Minho in seconds getting him untangled from the nature he was starting to get trapped inside. 

 

Min shakes grabbing onto his boyfriend. 

 

“You’re okay, I’m right here.” Sungie holds him close, that magic was  _ not  _ Hyunjin. There’s other fae inside here, there has to be. 

 

“Jeongin! Jinnie!” He calls keeping a firm hold on Minho, they get back over to their humans and the four of them move deeper. 

 

A giant tree sprouts up in front of them, then several do, surrounding the small group. Caging then practically. 

 

“Fucking fairies.” Jisung rolls his eyes, fairies in a frolic are such assholes. 

 

The vines start climbing up their legs again, Sungie growls his brown eyes turning jet black he’s at his fucking wits end with this damn place. 

 

One more thing touches his mate or any other member of his family another person is going to be dead by his hands. 

 

He glares at the vines and they burst into flames, a tree actually goes to grab Minho and Jisung pulls his mate closer. He looks at the tree wanting that too to burst into flames. 

 

“Stop!” Hyunjn steps between Jisung and the surrounding trees. He lifts his hands and all of his own protection swirls around them. 

 

“Jin! Are you okay?” Jisung hugs him tightly. Hyunjin relaxes in his grip nuzzling into the younger for a moment. 

 

“Yeah, tired but I’m okay.” They pull away from each other. 

 

“Woah hey! Put the fire out!” Jeongin snaps and the fire Sungie creature extinguishes. 

 

“Are you feeling okay? Can we leave?” Sungie pulls on Hyunjin. 

 

“Just give me a little bit more time, I wanna find Minnie as bad as you do.” 

 

“Lix and Changbin are gone too.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“They weren’t where we left them and we didn’t have time to go searching for them. You were dying Jin.” Jeongin defends. 

 

Hyunjin puts his hands in his hair, “now both puppies are missing? And Lixie?” He whispers looking terrified. 

 

“Take your vile creatures and leave our land.” The dryad from before shows himself. Staff hitting against Jin’s chest. 

 

“Vile creatures? The only thing vile here is you for purposely pulling mates apart to scare them.” Hyunjin snaps. 

 

“Not your land you have no say.” 

 

“Your land is a bubble, nothing is pure here there is no fresh air or clean water.” Jeongin butts in. 

 

“You shut your mouth demon. Be glad we haven’t strung you up like the rest of our prizes.” 

 

“You will not touch him.” Hyunjin’s staff appears, his eyes narrowed and wings extending. 

 

“I am of Hwang lineage and you will not speak to me or  _ my  _ frolic in such a way. Especially  _ my  _ mate.” He growls. 

 

The dryad stares, “you are trespassing.” 

 

“Your master let us in, we didn’t just wander upon this place.” Jisung snaps, he has zero control of his emotions right now, the blood just zipping through his veins making everything feel so much more intense. 

 

“Ah I see you all are getting along well, and your pretty fairy is all healed now.” Yunso claps behind them, all the fairies materialize and bow deeply. 

 

“You  _ are  _ pretty when fully functioning.” He smirks sliding his fingers under Jin’s chin.  

 

Jisung badly wants to snap at him, growl at him, force him away from Hyunjin.  

 

“If you are healed then get out of my garden you’re disrupting my fairies.” Yunso shoos them away. 

 

“You invited us here.” Sungie says without thinking. 

 

“And now I’m kicking you out little one. I helped you, now I have that, if I ever need use for any of you I’ll be in touch.” Jeongin grits his teeth. Owing someone a favor is it not something you want in the Red City. 

 

He snaps and a portal yanks them all from the area, leaving a charcoal mark of Jeongin’s magic. 

 

“We need to find the rest of our family.” Minho says once all the protection charms are properly around them. 

 

All of them see Hyunjin physically deflate again, he’s still standing but the energy drains from his body. 

 

“Where do we start?” Jisung looks at Jeongin. 

 

The witch is sitting criss cross on the ground eyes closed his markings burning even brighter. 

 

“What’s he doing?” Min asks his boyfriend quietly. 

 

“Tracking Seungmin probably.” 

 

“We should start at Lindaya’s household, Sungie come here.” Jisung goes to sit with Innie, the younger taking his hand. 

 

“You have her blood in you and on you, I can track her mate.” His words sting slightly. He took someone’s mate away. That, is horrible. 

 

But he wouldn’t have if she didn’t order to have Hyunjin killed. That’s what he keeps having to tell himself. 

 

“Okay.” He whispers. 

 

“Don’t feel guilty Sungie, she tried to kill Jin.” Jeongin says right before he shuts his eyes to start tracking the mate. 

 

“I’m trying not to.” 

 

Minho, Woojin and Chan are crouched down with Jin, checking him over. 

 

The once hunter checking his pulse and his eyes. It was his brain that was attacked, and that is never good. 

 

“I didn’t know you were a doctor Woojinnie.” Hyunjin jokes softly, he’s currently laying in Chan’s lap, holding Minho’s hands. 

 

“I’m not, we just had to learn a lot of first aid in school in case we are ever attacked. I think you have a concussion, I didn’t think fairies could get those.” He teases. 

 

“I only can because I can’t have my trees heal me.” The fae murmurs. 

 

“Your heart is still slow too which makes me think there’s something in you that’s blocking the blood supply to it.” 

 

Minho hums, “How would we unblock it?” 

 

“Well we can’t exactly crack him open in the middle of nowhere, and I’m not a surgeon.” 

 

Chan kisses the top of his head, “What if Minho or Jisung bit him? Their force can unclog anything. If he has a clot they would be able to get it loose.” 

 

The three look at Chan, “smart cookie!” Jin giggles and pats his head. 

 

“Jisung can’t bite you, if he has anymore blood I think he’ll actually lose his mind.” Minho says sternly. 

 

“Why? What happened?” Hyunjin asks softly. 

 

“Innie told you he killed Lindaya right?” Woojin whispers. 

 

“Yeah,” 

 

“He feed off of her, drained her completely. And she was  _ really  _ old. I can feel him vibrating with the amount of power in him right now. I mean you guys saw him set fire to those trees like he’s a witch. He’s never been able to actually use the magic in him.” Minho looks over at his mate, concern on his face. 

 

“Alright you’re gonna have to do it then.” Hyunjin locks eyes with Min, “I have, exotic blood so please don’t kill me cause I taste good.” 

 

“Now I’m gonna.” Min teases. 

 

“Where do you think the block could be?” He then asks, “I would make more sense to bite as close as I could to it.” 

 

Woojin hums, “Excuse my hands for a second Jin.” He runs his hands up the fae’s thighs making him squirm a little. Pressing on the upper inner parts since there are major arteries there. 

 

“Oooh Woojinnie!” Hyunjin moans obnoxiously, Minho laughs, the human slapping his leg making him giggle too. 

 

His hands move up to around his neck pressing there too, he hums. 

 

“It feels like it could be here.” Woojin presses to his inner thigh again. 

 

“Can you even feel clots?” Chan asks his chin on the fae’s shoulder. 

 

“Not in humans, but super natural bodies work so differently. And fairies veins are a lot bigger than a human because they’re so fluid and their movements are smoother. Kind of like how birds have really thin and small bones, fairies are the same.” 

 

Minho and Chan nod, “you’re gonna have to bite someone close to my dick please do not bite it off.” Hyunjin says sternly. 

 

“I would never do Seungmin and Jeongin dirty like that.” 

 

“Good.” Jin goes to unbuckle his pants, pushing his jeans down. 

 

“I’m gonna scream.” Minho laughs moving between his legs. 

 

“What the fuck are you three doing?” Jisung and Jeongin are both standing with their arms crossed. 

 

“Well clearly in trying to suck Hyunjin’s dick.” Minho says bluntly rolling his eyes. 

 

Jisung rolls his too, “uh huh,” 

 

“Hyunjin has a blood clot in his leg, which is why is heart is still going so slow. If Minho can get it out then he’ll feel a lot better.” Woojin explains. 

 

“Is that true?” Jeongin raises his brows. 

 

“Can’t hurt to try.” 

 

“Do not eat him.” Jisung’s voice is stern. 

 

“I’m not gonna.” Minho sticks his tongue out at his mate and then moves to push Hyunjin’s boxers up, he bites on the spot Woojin is pointing to. 

 

Hyunjin yelps, his eyes wide, he didn’t expect it to feel good. 

 

“If you bust one that close to my boyfriend’s face we’re throwing down.” Jisung threatens. Minho giggles against his skin. 

 

“Damn I really wanted to too.” Hyunjin takes in a breath trying to ignore the minor pleasure he’s feeling from this. 

 

Min pulls away and wipes his mouth, “You taste weird.” He says leaning back in his knees. 

 

“Thank you.” Jin wants to kick him. 

 

“Is his heart beating faster?” Jeongin puts his head to Jinnie’s chest listening. It is, but only slightly. 

 

“Do it again.” He says listening intensely. 

 

Minho bites him again, Hyunjin grips Chan’s pant leg the sting of the second bite making him bite his lower lip. 

 

“No wonder why you two can’t keep it in your pants.” Hyunjin jokes his head falling back. 

 

“Okay stop.” Innie pushes Minho away. The vampire retracts his fangs and now licks his inner thigh, only trying to stop the bleeding. 

 

Hyunjin shrieks, “woah hey! Get your tongue out of there!” 

 

Jisung cackles, “Do you want your thigh bleeding all day? Let him heal the bites.” 

 

“Listen there are only two tongues that get that close to my dick and his isn’t either of them!” Hyunjin squirms. Minho pulls back rolls his eyes. 

 

“I wasn’t even near your dick shut up.” He then bites his thigh with blunt teeth giggling at his yelp. Jisung pulls him away laughing too at his teasing. 

 

“Do you feel any better?” Woojin asks. 

 

“Yeah actually,” Jin sits up on his own, Jeongin checking him over now. 

 

“Minnie is gonna be so mad.” He shakes his head already imagining their territorial pup smelling Minho between Jin’s thighs. 

 

That’ll set him off completely. 

 

“It’d be worse if it was Bin or something.” Hyunjin laughs. Innie helps him stand, Woojin and Chan climbing to their feet too. 

 

“I found out where the house is, we can go now, it’s far though so we’ll probably have to get a hotel room for the night so everyone can rest. And I don’t want Woojin and Chan out in the open when it’s actually night time.”

 

“Good idea, lets go.” Jisung takes Minho’s hand and Chan’s, Woojin following behind them. 

 

*

“Where the hell did they go!?” Felix complains loud. 

 

“Binnie I don’t wanna hear it.” The vampire smacks his boyfriend’s backend. The wolf letting out a growl. 

 

“They probably took off, I don’t know what happened, after...Jin but something did.” Seungmin whispers. 

 

After he got yanked back stage again he was carted outside and the demons tried to shove him into a bath. Felix and Changbin had been waiting though. Having figured out that area was where creatures were brought after they were bought. 

 

Changbin attacked first, Felix after, yanking Seungmin from the area. Bin following behind fast as possible. 

 

Once they were a safe distance away Seungmin lost his shit, Changbin actually being the one to calm him down. He’d nuzzled against the older pup, cuddling him close, licking his wounds. 

 

They then headed back to the meeting area only to find no one was there. They waited for hours but they never came. 

 

“So where would they go?” Lix raises his brows. He’s covered in blood, his clothes ripped from fighting and keeping things away from both his puppies. 

 

“I doubt they know you guys have me. So, they’re probably going to go to where I would be.” 

 

“Can’t Innie track you? Because of your bond.” 

 

“Yeah but, our entire bond is out of whack because of Hyunjin being so hurt, or worse. I honestly can’t tell if he’s alive right now.” Seungmin’s voice is completely numb. His eyes glazed over. He still is only half shifted. 

 

“He’s alive Minnie you can’t think like that.” Felix reaches back and takes his hand. Changbin rubs up against his legs too, nuzzling his other hand. 

 

Seungmin takes in a breath reaching out with his bond again. He can’t feel Jin, he can always feel Jin. 

 

“So if they can’t track you who how would they find you?” 

 

“They might be tracking you. Jeongin would be able to through Jisung.” 

 

“They wouldn’t, you’re the priority, I’m safe I’m a vampire. Binnie with me, you’re the one that isn’t safe.” Seungmin hums. 

 

“Then they would go to the household I got sold to, I think it was Storm, Strom, that’s what it was.” 

 

“Okay, So we find that place then.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn there we go, shit went down! 
> 
> But we now know Minnie Binnie and Lix are safe somewhat. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I remembered what happened in this chapter LMAO

“I think this place is making me crazy.” Minho announces as they walk through a small town square of sorts. It a kind of market with stalls and vendors yelling. Only instead of selling vegetables and fish they’re selling hexed items, bloodied limbs, bottles of really nasty look blood. 

 

“I think you’re just hungry baby.” Sungie murmurs. 

 

“Where am I supposed to get a blood bag around here? I’m not touching any of that murky bottled shit.” The younger vampire holds Woojin’s chain keeping both of ‘their’ humans close. 

 

“Would you even be able to buy blood bags here?” Chan whispers. 

 

Ahead of them Jeongin is stopping at several stalls buying up all sorts of things. Hyunjin at his side, still moving a little sluggish. 

 

“I have no idea.” 

 

“It would be strange don’t you think? If you guys bought blood bags, considering you have us.” Woojin keeps his head down. 

 

“Probably, I didn’t even think of that.” Jisung sighs. 

 

“You can probably take some of my blood, it won’t be the same as feeding from a human but it’ll do for now.” 

 

“Your blood just makes me hungrier.” Min grumbles. 

 

“Babe I’m practically vibrating at the moment my blood is super charged.” Jisung holds his hand tightly. 

 

“Why don’t you just feed from me?” Chan asks quietly. 

 

“No,” Sungie says before Min can get a word out.  

 

“We’re not going down that path while we’re here.” He adds rubbing Minho’s knuckles. 

 

“That’s probably for the best.” 

 

Meanwhile Hyunjin is trying his best not to lean on his mate, his wings wrapped around himself protectively. 

 

“He doesn’t look too good.” The merchant in front of them says. Jeongin hums, lifting Jin’s chin. 

 

“He’s still adjusting to here is all.” He pays for the ingredients he wants and they continue walking. 

 

“What are you planning on making?” Hyunjin asks, his eyes tired and legs killing. 

 

“It’s a theory I’m going to test.” 

 

“You and your theories babe.” Hyunjin does actually lean against him now, “okay we need to find a hotel.” 

 

His eyes lock with Jisung a little ways back and their groups meet in the middle. 

 

“We need to get somewhere to stay, Jin can barely walk.” 

 

“Sounds good to me, I’m exhausted.” Minho leans his arm on Jisung’s shoulder. 

 

“Okay so we can stay at a shitty place and not get questioned or a nice place and get questioned.” 

 

“Questioned about what?” Sungie wants to curl into Min right now, but he also wants to fly around the space they’re in. His body thrumming with energy. 

 

“Why our ‘slaves’ are staying in the same room as us.” Innie explains. 

 

They all hum, “what would we tell them?” 

 

“They sleep on the floor.” 

 

Woojin Chan and Hyunjin all scoff. “You won’t actually.” 

 

“Fine, let's go I’m tired.” Hyunjin mumbles. He stretches wings expanding for a moment. 

 

They all follow Jeongin now, the place they find is massive and super random honestly. A beautiful building in the mess of shabby looking shacks. 

 

“Woah.” Inside there’s actual light and all of them squint badly, the vampires especially. The white lights hurting their eyes badly. They have been all encased in the red haze the Red City lives in and it's awful. 

 

“How can I assist you?” A pretty fae boy stands behind the counter, his collar polished nicely clothes completely neat. The opposite of Hyunjin at the moment. 

 

“Two suits.” Jeongin says he ignites a small fire in his hand and reaches inside retrieving two ruby gems. 

 

“Would you like us to take them to be washed?” He looks at Jin and the two humans.

 

“No it’s alright.” The fae nods and hands over two steels. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

All of them go to the elevators, “What rooms are we?” Jisung asks while examining the steels the boy provided. 

 

“803 and 804, says it right here.” Innie points to the engraved numbers on the room keys. 

 

“That boy actually looked healthy.” Hyunjin says softly. 

 

“Because he’s pretty, his own knows he’d be good with guests.” Jeongin squeezes his mates hand. 

 

The elevator shoots up to the eighth floor, their suits are next to each other, adjoining. 

 

“How do I open the door?” Sungie asks not seeing a handle or anything. 

 

Jeongin takes the steel and draws a mark into the door frame, “they’re bewitched to so only the person that purchased the rooms can get inside.” 

 

“I mean that’s safe at least.” Minho walks in and nearly cries at the sight of the shower. There’s silk robes inside too, enough for all of them. 

 

Innie unlocks the doors that connect their big suits too and they can step through whenever they need. Hyunjin is sitting in a chair, looking dazed. 

 

He can’t feel Minnie, it hurts, badly. 

 

“You okay Jinnie?” The witch crouches in front of him, taking his hands. 

 

“Can you feel him?” He whispers. 

 

Jeongin looks uneasy, “no, I, I honestly can’t feel either of you. That’s why I can’t track him through us.” 

 

“Being here makes me feel guilty. He’s out there suffering while we’re taking showers and sleep in silk. It’s fucked Innie.” Hyunjin wipes his eyes crying. 

 

“He’s safe, I know that’s hard to believe baby but he is. He’s in a household, and a powerful one, that takes care of their,  _ pets. _ Honestly he’s probably safer than us right now.” 

 

Jin shakes his head, “I just want him back.” 

 

“I know I do too.” 

 

*

 

“We are going to have to stop soon, it’s probably super dangerous, more so when it’s night time.” Felix murmurs, he’s on edge, starving at this point. That and he has two very agitated pups to take care of too. 

 

“Where should we do that? We have no money.” Seungmin is sitting on the ground with Binnie, Lix gave him his sweater and his boxers because he was still very naked. So now he’s half turned half dressed too. 

 

“I can get us money.” Felix spots a market not that far, “but, I might have to leave you two alone.” He says softly. 

 

“How long will you be gone?” 

 

“Five minutes, ten tops.” 

 

“Do it, Binnie and I will manage for a little.” Felix kisses Seungmin’s forehead the pup allowing it since he’s missing his mates so much right now. He then takes Bin’s muzzle in his hand and kisses it too. 

 

“Don’t run away from Minnie or we’re gonna have serious problems babe.” He tells the black wolf. Changbin licks the side of his face and then curls around Seungmin. 

 

Felix takes in a breath and quickly messes his hair up more, untucking his white shirt all the way, going as far as to unbutton it too since it’s covered in blood. He pulls his aura into his body too, close as possible. 

 

He has not had to do this in a very long time. 

 

Lix slips down to the market and blends with the crowd, no one paying any mind to him. He brushes up against one guy in the large crowd and his fingers slide into his pocket with ease. 

 

Snatching the gems from inside. Before the guy can notice he’s moving away to a different crowded area. This time a woman bumps into him, a witch, she sneers in disgust pushing him out of the way. He so easily slips a bracelet from her wrist.

 

This continues for several moments, sliding between people, taking items from purses and pockets. 

 

Pick pocketing it what Felix survived off of when he was human and when he first turned. That’s how he met Sungie actually. 

 

His pockets are pretty full now, however he notices a large ruby on the finger of a male vampire and realizes maybe waking up his thief side was a bad idea. He forgot how much he likes to steal. 

 

He contemplates how he’s going to get it devising a plan in his mind. 

 

*

 

_ ‘Why won’t you turn? This isn’t fair.”  _

 

“Because I don’t want to, and I think Felix will lose his mind if he can’t talk out loud to us.” 

 

_ ‘How come you can change back and forth but I can’t?”  _

 

“Probably because you’re a turn.” Seungmin mumbles. 

 

_ ‘Did you freak out when you first fell? Like, never mind, I guess you never felt what it was like to be turned so it wouldn’t make sense.’  _

 

The older pup looks at Changbin, “what happened?” 

 

_ ‘When we first came through, my body, started changed like the first time. Slowly, cracking each bone, then I had, no control at all. Lix couldn’t help, Hyunj-“  _ Changbin’s words cut off, wishing he didn’t mention Jin right now.  

 

“It’s okay, I’m in denial at the moment. Before I just couldn’t feel Jin, I can’t feel either of them now. I feel, empty…I’m glad he was able to help you though Binnie. He’s a good alpha, better than most wolves.” Seungmin’s voice is so monotone, so numb. 

 

_ ‘They’re okay, Lix said he can’t feel Sungie either, it’s probably this place Minnie.’  _

 

“Or they’re all dead.” 

 

Changbin growls at him, knocking the half transformed pup over. His paws pinning him to the ground. 

 

Seungmin swallows and starts to cry under him, “I miss them so much.” He whimpers. Bin whines back at him, nuzzling his neck, laying on top of him now. 

 

Minnie stuffs his face into Changbin’s black fur, crying hard, clinging to the younger tightly. 

 

“Hey, we can get a place to stay now.” Lix’ voice makes Bin’s head snaps up. He licks Seungmin’s face, nuzzling at him to get, when he doesn’t he pulls him up by his arm. Taking his small limb in his mouth to make him stand, but not biting hard enough to hurt him at all. 

 

Instead Seungmin just gets on his back, curling up. Bin is a small pup, in comparison to Minnie when he’s turned. 

 

But he’s still a wolf, which is far bigger than the average dog. He’s more the size of an Irish wolfhound by the build of a husky. Just on a much more massive scale, muscle wise. 

 

“I need you to be fully human Minnie, you don’t have a collar someone could snatch you.” Felix rubs his back. Seungmin whimpers but changes fully, still laying on Changbin’s back now. 

 

Lix redoes his shirt and fixes his hair, “come on I don’t want us out here any longer than we have to be.” 

 

Felix manages to get them a room a semi decent place. He makes Bin lay down while he takes care of Seungmin. 

 

“Bin is hurting too.” The younger whispers while sitting in the bath he’s half turned again, more comfortable like that right now. Felix washes his hair and scratches behind his ears. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“It’s not good for him to be turned for this long, and the moon here, it’s getting in his head. Turns pups into actual wolves. We need to watch him.” 

 

“We will.” Lix finishes washing Seungmin up, rubbing his body down with a towel after. He slides his boxers back up his legs too. Changbin is laying in front of the door, guarding it clearly. 

 

Felix carries Minnie out to the bed and tucks him in. “Let me go shower and then we can all cuddle.” The pup nods whimpering softly. 

 

“Binnie come here, your fur is all matted.” Lix pulls his actual pup into the bathroom too, forcing him into the tub. Changbin’s tail wags the whole time loving being scrubbed down, it just feels like getting a lot of pats. It also looks ridiculous because Bin is massive compared to the bathtub. 

 

“Okay out I need to wash.” 

 

The wolf nuzzles against Felix licking at his stomach when he pulls his shirt off. 

 

“Hey none of that,” he pushes his face away. Changbin whines and licks him again, “Jin isn’t here to yell at you so listen to me.” Felix pushes his boyfriend from the bathroom. 

 

Bin shakes off the water, Seungmin sitting up “you smell like wet dog now.” 

 

_ ‘So do you.’  _

 

“You’re worse, and don’t try and mark Lix right now, this is not the place or time for puppy sex.” 

 

Changbin actually hacks making Seungmin laugh a little,  _ ‘puppy sex, I might actually barf.’  _

 

“Can you dry off so you can come cuddle me?” Seungmin then whines. Changbin even as a pup looks shocked by his request, this shows how much the elder is hurting right now. 

 

He shakes off again trying to dry his fur as much as possible. Timidly he pads over to the bed and jumps up, the frame creaking under his weight. Seungmin curls up on his side, nuzzling into his damp black fur. 

 

“Come here Minnie.” Felix murmurs while getting 

in bed too, he sets his head in Binnie’s side too and pulls the other pup to his chest. 

 

It’s not what he’s used to, but he’s comfortable with Lix holding him. 

 

*

 

“There’s laundry at the end of the hall, let me see out clothes.” Minho says taking everyone’s clothing, they all are in the silk robes now. 

 

Jisung is laying on the bed in their suit, the whole room spinning. 

 

“Not to alarm anyone, but, I think I’m tripping.” He announces. 

 

All of them pop their heads in the room to see Jisung just laying there, his limbs outstretched. 

 

“What’s wrong Sungie?” Jeongin comes over, the vampire’s eyes are bloodshot and his pupils are massive. 

 

“The room is spinning and my legs feel like I’ve been in the ocean all day.” 

 

“It must be the blood.” Hyunjin yells from the other room. 

 

“Can you guys  _ not  _ die at the same time please?” Jeongin looks Jisung over. 

 

“I’d say have Min feed from you but that’ll probably be bad for him.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“He’s a baby, he doesn’t need to be high.” 

 

“What about me?” Min comes back in, his fangs currently digging into his lip because he’s hungry and the hungrier he gets the sharper his fangs get. 

 

“Don’t feed off of Jisung,” 

 

“How am I gonna eat then? I’m starting to get the shakes like an addict.” 

 

“Just take mine.” Chan mumbles, he’s so tired, beyond tired. 

 

“No,” 

 

“But you’re hungry.” 

 

“Yeah but, I don’t wanna get used to feeding from a living person again.” Minho sits on the edge of the bed, holding Jisung’s hand. 

 

“He could technically feed from me, I just need to eat after.” Hyunjin calls. 

 

“You’re weak enough Jinnie.” Jeongin protests. 

 

“I’m not weak from blood loss though, I’m weak because there’s no nature. Min feeding off me wouldn’t affect me that much, like I said I just need to eat after.” Hyunjin leans against the doorframe connecting their rooms. 

 

Since he showered he looks better, his wings are moving properly again and his skin it back to its normal shade too. 

 

“Just a little.” 

 

“I don’t think I’ve had a vampire bite me so many times in one day.” 

 

“What other vampires have bitten you other than Minho? Or Jisung.” Jeongin narrows his eyes. 

 

“Innie, baby, you forget I’m 339 years older than you. Life was cruel before I had you but there was life.” He teases. 

 

“Ew, nasty.” Jeongin goes back to helping Sungie, trying to calm his system down. 

 

“We’re going to bed.” Woojin announces seeing Chan has fallen asleep sitting up, again. 

 

“Go, have the room next to us. We’re probably gonna be up longer.” Innie murmurs. 

 

The once hunter nods and gets up with Chan in his arms carrying him into the room just next door. 

 

Jin falls on the bed next to Sungie, “Okay Min, my body is ready.” 

 

“Oh my god,” Jisung hides his face in a pillow, curling on his side. Minho giggles and takes the fae’s wrist in his hand. 

 

Gently he bites down, unlike before he sucks deeply, eyes shutting as he drinks. Hyunjin bites his lower lip, “Now Minnie is really gonna kill me.” He laughs while nuzzling up against Jisung. 

 

“Okay, enough.” Jeongin pulls him away, Min wipes his mouth. 

 

“It’s so weird, you can like, feel that your veins are different.”

 

“Ew.” 

 

“Just saying.” 

 

“Innie What is the theory you have now?” Hyunjin turns his attention back to his mate. Minho wiggling between Jin and Sungie, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. 

 

“Hey you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I just really need to sleep I think.” 

 

“Let’s go to sleep then.” Minho hugs him close, scooting them both under the blankets. The king bed is big enough for the four of them to fit thankfully. 

 

“Come here, let them sleep for now.” Jeongin takes Hyunjin’s hands, pulling him to the couch that Woojin and Chan had been sitting on. 

 

“Can you feel me?” 

 

“No,” 

 

Jeongin snaps and all the strange things he bought earlier appear next to them. 

 

“I think, I can reactivate our mate bond. But it’s dark magic, I don’t want it to hurt you.” 

 

“What kind of dark magic?” 

 

Innie opens a book, flipping through the pages, “it’s a spell, it’s honestly super fucked up. It’s to reawaken a mate bond, after a mate has died.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“So, a lot of cases here people raise the dead, in the none vampire way. And when they do the soul has left the body already so it’s just a body walking around.” 

 

Hyunjin grabs his chest, “did you say I don’t have a soul anymore!?” He shrieks dramatically. 

 

“No, babe, if you didn’t have a soul you would look like the Ankou. Or me.”   

 

“You have a soul.” 

 

“If you and Minnie aren’t annoying me I do.”

 

 Jin laughs softly, “Hey!” 

 

“Anyway, it’s the only thing I can think of. Something, is wrong with our bond, if we just couldn’t feel Minnie then, maybe…you know. But we can’t feel each other either, and we’re very obviously alive.” 

 

“Would this spell hurt Seungmin?” 

 

“No, it would only hurt you because it’s dark magic.” 

 

“Try it.” 

 

*

 

“Seungmin!” Felix shakes the pup awake, a dark sigil burning in the center of his chest. 

 

His eyes get huge, “What the fuck!?” He shrieks eyes wide. 

 

The mark burns brighter and more intense, it doesn’t hurt though. In seconds however the burning stops left behind is a pentagram, with two crescent moons on the left and right side. 

 

“Innie.” Seungmin whispers, all of them of course recognizing the signature of the witch’s magic. He lets out a deep breath trying to keep from crying again, he can feel the witch, he can feel his magic all over him. There is still no Jin, but being able to feel Jeongin gives him hope. 

 

“I can feel him,” 

 

“What about…” 

 

“No, but, he must be okay, something must be blocking us. It felt like Innie was dead, but he’s not, clearly. So there’s hope Hyunjin is okay too.” 

 

“What time is it?” Lix mumbles, his hunger growing more. 

 

“I have no idea.” 

 

Changbin grumbles having been woken from their movements. He curls back up around Seungmin, Felix getting up to look out the window. 

 

“Do you think, Changbin could track Jeongin through you?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“That’s his magic right? Can’t we track him like that?” 

 

“We could but, it’d be virtually impossible, he covers his magic, well. And covers his scent so people and pups can’t track him.”

 

“What if he isn’t right now though? We’re all separated, he might be letting his magic out.” 

 

_ ‘It wouldn’t hurt to try.’  _ Changbin’s voice rings in both their minds. 

 

“It wouldn’t.” 

 

*

 

“Was that supposed to happen?” Hyunjin whispers, in the middle of Innie chest is magical signature now. 

 

It’s kind of doing things to Jin’s head right now too, as if Jeongin’s dark markings didn’t make his dick hard enough. 

 

“What are you guys doing?” Jisung sits up groggily. 

 

“Go back to sleep you’re drunk.” The witch says. 

 

“No I’m not.” Jisung protests, Minho is currently snoring his arms and legs wrapped around Sungie’s small body. 

 

“Sungie go back to sleep.” Min whines feeling his boyfriend starting to get up. The older vampire sighs heavily and lays back down, the world is only spinning a tiny bit now. 

 

“How’re you feeling?” Minho murmurs his eyes blinking open slowly. 

 

“I only think I’m dying a little right now.” Sungie scoots down so they’re facing each other, Min’s hands coming up to either side of his face. 

 

“I love you.” He whispers leaning forward to kiss him gently. 

 

“I love you too, you okay?” Jisung reaches down and pulls one of Minho’s legs up around his hips. Min stuffing his face into his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

“Yeah, I’m just really overwhelmed but what else is new.” 

 

Sungie slides his fingers through his dark hair kissing the top of his head. “I know, I am too honestly.” 

 

“I’m sorry that you had to be around Yunso again.” Min’s voice is soft, only loud enough for Jisung to hear. 

 

“It’s okay, we needed to help Jinnie. That’s what mattered.” Sungie hugs him tighter, nuzzling into his shoulder a little. 

 

“It’s only been a day but it feels like forever since we’ve slept in the same bed.” 

 

“It’s probably been longer honestly, time moves different here. It might actually have been a few days since we’ve actually been in bed asleep.” 

 

“That would be crazy.” Minho slips his hands under the brunettes robe, tracing his tan skin. 

 

“Yeah it would. Are you two coming to bed any time soon?” Jisung turns his attention to the other couple. 

 

“We should.” Hyunjin says softly to Innie. The witch shakes his head no but the fae makes him put down his herbs and scoops him up. 

 

“Put me down,” 

 

“Don’t worry I’m gonna.” Jin sets Jeongin down next to Minho, “see put down.” He then slides in bed behind him. 

 

“When did you get that?” Jisung pokes the middle of his bare chest. 

 

“Just a few minutes ago.” Jeongin rolls over to hug Hyunjin, stuffing his face in his neck. 

 

“Good night.” Minho whispers to the three others. 

 

“Good night.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I love this fic. I know I’m writing a lot about our local threesome but I can’t help it! Im trying to get back into the Minsung mind set since that is what all of you signed up for lol. 
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> What are everyone’s thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> My Twitter is foreverbattles 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home coming

“So where to now? Can you track Seungmin now?” Woojin asks, all of them grouped together in the room the super naturals slept in. 

 

“I can’t track him still because our connection isn’t strong enough. I can feel he’s alive but that’s about it.” Jeongin explains. 

 

“So the plan is the same.” Jisung is currently sitting in Minho’s lap, his arms around his neck. He feels slightly better than yesterday, he’s still buzzing but it’s not nearly as bad. 

 

“Yes, and we should get going now to be safe.” 

 

They all nod at his words and get up to leave the safe confines of the hotel. 

 

Woojin, Chan, And Hyunjin all clip their collars around their necks again. The chains going back in the others hands. 

 

“Do you think we’ll have to stop somewhere again?” Jisung asks once they’re out on the street, Minho holding his hand tightly. 

 

“We might, it all depends on how fast we move, and if we don’t run into any complications.” Jeongin is quiet, his eyes on Hyunjin. The fae looks unbelievably rough. 

 

His wings are sagging again, close to his body, normal bright ocean eyes dull. Everything that usually glows about him is practically non existent. 

 

“We’ll get to him Innie, and once we’re home Jinnie will be okay too.” 

 

*

 

“Does it smell like Innie?” Seungmin asks, Changbin currently smelling at his chest. The pup moves closer and actually licks the mark and Minnie shrieks. 

 

_ ‘It does, it tastes like him too.’  _

 

“How do you know what my mate tastes like?” Seungmin growls. 

 

“Fight about this later, can you track him Binnie?” Lix scratches behind his ears. 

 

_ ‘Yes.’  _

 

“Thank fuck!” Seungmin yells nearly jumping off the bed. 

 

_ ‘I’m hungry.’  _

 

Changbin’s voice rings in both their minds, “Yeah get in line babe. It’s taking all my strength not to eat one of you right now.” Felix gets off the bed and slips his shoes back on. 

 

“Do not eat me.” Seungmin gets up too, his bones click as he moves. 

 

“I’m not gonna I’m just saying.” 

 

The three of them head out and Bin starts sniffing around, his head goes up quickly. He got something. 

 

_ ‘This way.’  _

 

The older two follow behind him quickly, Seungmin holding Lix’ hand. 

 

Changbin walks up to a shop, nuzzling at the table. 

 

“Get out of here mutt.” The witch behind the table snaps swatting at Bin. The pup snarls at him, Felix quickly gets between them, he pushes Changbin’s face away from him. 

 

“Sorry, he’s still not used to down here.” 

 

“Keep that thing on a leash or he’s going to end up as a trophy.” 

 

Lix nods and pushes Binnie along, Seungmin pushes him along too, the three of them continuing. 

 

_ ‘Jeongin spent a long time at that booth.”  _

 

“He was probably buying shit for a potion.” Seungmin mumbles. 

 

_ ‘His scent is really strong around here too.’  _

 

Changbin starts to lead them again, he gets to the front of a massive building. It’s so out of place. 

 

“Is this where they stayed?” Felix whispers in awe. 

 

“We got lost with the wrong group.” Seungmin murmurs, Changbin suddenly takes off away from them, shooting forward. 

 

The pup bounds forward shoving past others walking in the street. 

 

Felix and Seungmin take off after him, “fuck Bin,” Lix growls, both of them going at an unnatural speed. 

 

Changbin feels someone grab him and he growls at whoever has their hand on him. He sees the taser and yelps loud as it’s pressed into his stomach. A howl ripping from his throat. 

 

Seungmin changes mid step and tackles the slave trader. His jaws ripping into the warlocks neck without hesitation. 

 

Felix grabs Binnie and pushes him forward more, Minnie growling at anyone who comes near him. His hackles raised and blood dripping down his brown muzzle. 

 

When the square clears more Seungmin judges Lix and picks Changbin up by the scruff of his fur. The black pup whimpers, limbs twitching from the shock. 

 

Felix snarls at any creature approaching them, “keep those pet on a leash boy!” A man yells Seungmin growls at him, Changbin perks back up his paws hitting the ground to walk himself now. 

 

As soon as he does however he takes off again, Seungmin right on his tail. Lix follows after them, his hunger really clouding his judgement, it’s making him mildly dizzy. 

 

He regrets not feeding the day they came down here, when they’d been at home still. That morning they had woken up and immediately started helping Innie with his garden. 

 

It feels like he hasn’t fed in a week, it’s only actually been a couple days though. At least that’s what he thinks. 

 

*

 

“This place is literally crazy.” Chan complains. 

 

“You’re just noticing?” Hyunjin asks with a yawn, his wings stretch out wide nearly hitting Jisung in the face. The vampire bats it away. 

 

“Watch it.” He whines. 

 

“Sorry, my back hurts.” Jin flaps them like he’s going to take off or something. 

 

“I’ve officially decided I never want to be a human.” He announces. 

 

“I didn’t really think that was up for debate Jin.” Minho snorts. 

 

“You guys are so damn helpless it makes me feel like shit.” 

 

“Actually Chan is probably stronger than you right now. Cause you’re not human, you’re a fairy with no power. That’s worse than a human.” Jeongin teases. 

 

“Thanks babe way to make me feel better.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

They all hear an extremely loud howl, “that can’t be good.” Sungie murmurs. 

 

“Someone’s pup probably got loose.” Jeongin shakes his head. 

 

Hyunjin sighs heavily and sits down, the grass under him not moving at his touch. 

 

“Come on Jinnie we just started.” Sungie crouches next to him. The fae runs his hands through his hair trying to get the energy to get up. 

 

“Just give me a second.” He stretches his wings out again, wishing his bones would crack. Jeongin sits next to him, taking his hands. 

 

“Maybe you should put your glamour up.”

 

“No, that would suck even more.” Jin sits up and uses Minho’s hands to get him back on his feet. 

 

“Okay I’m good, let's go.” Jeongin slides his arm around his waist, keeping him upright. 

 

“I’m hungry.” Chan says softly, “we can get actual food at the next square, I’m hungry too, I’m sure we all are.” Jeongin says. 

 

Jisung hums at his words, body still shaking a little, he can feel that Minho is on edge next to him. The baby vampire still hungry and trying to keep it under control. 

 

They walk for a little while longer, getting to another square, there Innie does as promised. He buys a ton of food for all of them, and even buys four vials of blood for Sungie and Minho. 

 

“I didn’t realize how starving I was.” Hyunjin says while biting down into a sandwich. He has no idea what’s in it. But Innie bought it so it can’t be too horrible. 

 

“Me either.” Woojin and Chan are stuffing their faces too. All of them walking and eating, trying to get as far along as possible. 

 

Jisung lets Minho have three of the vials, despite his protests but Sungie assured him he didn’t not need to feed just yet. 

 

“Feel better?” He asks while wiping the edge of Min’s mouth. 

 

“Yes, I don’t think Chan is a walking blood bag anymore.” 

 

“Good, we don’t need you eating anyone on the journey.” The two vampires locks hands again but Sungie suddenly stops yanking Minho out of the way, he gets tackled to the ground a huge black mass engulfing him. 

 

Seconds in between Hyunjin and Jeongin are on the ground, nobody having the strength to react properly. 

 

Hyunjin feels a wet tongue all over his face and the rest of his body, “Minnie!” He practically screams the pup squirming all over the two of them. 

 

Seungmin turns in their laps, completely naked, lips are on Hyunjin’s instantly, Minnie yanking Jeongin down with them. 

 

Innie gets his lips attacked next, their pup wrapping around him completely. 

 

“You’re okay.” Jin cries holding Seungmin in his lap face pushed into his bare shoulder as Jeongin kisses him hard. 

 

“We were so worried.” Innie whimpers their foreheads pressing together now. 

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay, I promise.” 

 

Meanwhile Jisung is grabbing onto Felix, “no Lix! Chan isn’t food!” He shrieks holding onto his best friend with all his strength. Sungie grabs the vial of blood from his pocket and makes Felix open his mouth. 

 

Pouring the small amount inside, Lix starts to calm down instantly. 

 

“Sungie!” The blonde shrieks wrapping around the elder. 

 

Changbin is licking all over Minho’s face making the elder yell and squirm around. 

 

“Yuck Bin! You slobbered in my mouth!” Min groans under him but hugs the pup tightly. 

 

Hyunjin however has both his boys in his lap, hugging them both. 

 

“Minnie we were so worried pup.” Jin whispers, kissing his mate again, his hands on his face. 

 

“I know baby, I’m okay though.” Seungmin hugs him tightly and then let’s go turning to wrap around Jeongin too. 

 

“I love you.” He murmurs kissing him not too. 

 

“I love you too pup.” 

 

“Can we go home now please?” Chan whines softly. 

 

“Yes.” Jeongin puts Seungmin into Hyunjin’s lap, and the fae hugs him tightly. 

 

He takes a knife from Woojin and drags it through the grass creating a portal. It lights on fire and then dies, “Okay, let’s go.” 

 

All of them step through the portal and they hit the ground hard. The second Changbin hits the earth's grass a scream rips through him, his entire body changing in a matter of seconds. 

 

He arches up claws ripping into the grass only to fade away rapidly. Felix takes his mate into his arms once his body stops the convulsions. He rubs his back soothingly. 

 

“You’re okay, we’re home now.” He whispers into his ear kissing all behind them. 

 

Hyunjin on the other hand is not, the second he touches the earth gnarled trees shoot up around them. Vines wrapping around his own body as a form of protection. His nature that is normally beautiful is heavily infected with rot even as he produces it. He falls to his knees grass rising up all around him engulfing him whole. 

 

They all hear his cries, he’s in serious pain. 

 

The vampires all cringe away from the sun, throwing their hands up trying to protect themselves. Lix is now cowering next Changbin’s practically lifeless form. 

 

Even Woojin and Chan are falling to their knees the fresh air filling their lungs but it also hurts. Chan is the first that goes down like a ton of bricks. His eyes rolling back and body hitting the ground. 

 

Woojin following right after. 

 

Hyunjin has stopped moving all together, his magic still curling around him, vines wrapping tighter. Seungmin is limp next to him, bones in places they shouldn’t be whilst he’s in human form. 

 

Jisung and Minho are wrapped around each other, Sungie trying to shield his mate. The sun beating down on them, they too drop into lifeless forms on the ground. 

 

Innie watches his family all slowly start to fall, the rush of the earthly magic hitting him too. His knees hit the ground next to Seungmin and his eyes roll back before he can get his arms out in front of him. 

 

*

 

“There’s no way these kids should be alive, these three have almost a non existent heart rate and their body temps are below 90. The two in that room have fractures and spiral breaks all over them, and then  _ extra  _ bones in other places. The kid in that room has a blood type that is unlike anything we’ve ever seen, not to mention the protruding bones coming out of his back. That one has an entire list of things wrong with him. The only remotely normal two are the ones in that room and even then their levels are through the roof.” 

 

Jisung hears a man’s voice, he also hears beeping that’s incredibly slow. He feels Minho near him and his eyes blink open. 

 

The beeping increases only slightly as he starts to wake up, “What the fuck?” Sungie mutters he feels something poking his arm and looks around confused. 

 

“One in room eleven is awake!” Several seconds later there are about fifteen people in scrubs busting into the room. 

 

Jisung blinks slowly trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. 

 

Next to him Min is curled on his side sleeping peacefully he too has wired connected to him and an IV in his arm. 

 

“Oh shit.” Sungie whispers everything clicking. The world speeds up again and he sits up eyes wide. 

 

They’re in a hospital. 

 

Not. Good. 

 

Doctors surround him quickly, shining a light into his eyes, Jisung goes into panic mode and forces his heart to start beating faster. 

 

“Son can you tell us your name?” A man asks while looking him over. 

 

“Han.” Sungie mutters he sits up again pushing all their hands off him. 

 

“Stop touching me.” He complains, his eyes fall on Lix next to them. He too is sleeping, his arms wrapped around himself a blanket tugged up to his chin. If they were in serious danger right now Jisung would find him adorable. 

 

“Lix!” He hisses to his best friend. 

 

His eyes open instantly, showing blood red. 

 

_ ‘We’re in a hospital strapped to their heart monitors, I have no how long we’ve been here or where everyone else is.’  _ His mental voice rushes into Lix’ mind. 

 

Felix sits up with a stretch, his eyes back to their normal brown. His heart monitor picks up too to normal speed. Minho is not old enough to be able to control his body like they can. 

 

“I’m starving.” Felix announces. 

 

All the doctors rush over to him now, while their attention is off Jisung he jumps over to Minho’s bed. 

 

“Hey baby, gotta wake up.” He whispers touching his face. Min pouts and tries to curl up more. 

 

“Mm sleepy Sungie.” He mumbles. 

 

“I know but we can’t sleep right now, we’re in the hospital and we gotta pretend to be humans.” Jisung kisses his lips gently. 

 

“Can we have one normal day for once?” Min whines softly his eyes opening. 

 

“No unfortunately not. Don’t eat the doctors when they come over to you.” 

 

“I’m hungry though.” 

 

“Min,” Jisung looks at him sternly. 

 

“Fine.” Minho pouts he hugs his mate tightly for a second and then Sungie is jumping back over into his own bed before the doctors come back from behind Felix’ curtain. 

 

Down the hall Seungmin groans awake, he curls into the stiff sheets and pulling a blanket closer. Only to find he can’t really move. 

 

He opens his eyes and finds he’s almost in a full body cast. 

 

“What?” He whispers, next to him Bin is in a similar state. 

 

Seungmin rips his legs down from where they’re suspended and his claws come from his fingers, digging into the casts. Soon he’s free, thank god for his pup claws for once. 

 

“Binnie.” He whispers trying to be as quiet as possible as he moves around the heart monitor picking up his every step. 

 

The younger pup doesn’t move, he frowns and moves closer to him, tugging the IV and heart monitor with him. 

 

“Changbin.” He says a little louder, moving to now get in his bed, he repeats the same process of getting the cast off of Bin. 

 

“What are you doing?” Changbin groans curling up into a ball. 

 

“We gotta go Bin, we’re in a hospital that’s bad for  _ puppies. _ ” The younger sits up and gets out of bed, they both find they only have boxers on. 

 

“Where are the others?” Changbin asks quietly as they look around the room for more clothes. 

 

“I’m assuming in the other rooms, here.” Seungmin hands him one of the hospital gowns. 

 

“What are we gonna do with these?” 

 

“Use these to find more clothes dummy. All of the doctors are focused on that room, and I’d bet money it’s because our lovely undead boys are in there.” 

 

Bin hums, “they are, I can feel Lix in there.” 

 

“That gives us the opportunity to find the others and then figure out how to get them out.” Seungmin stands up and pulls the pole he’s attached to with him. 

 

“Come on, they’re not gonna be expecting the two in full body casts to be walking around.” 

 

“True enough.” 

 

They sneak out of their room without anyone noticing and down the hall. 

 

Jeongin’s room is next to them, Seungmin walks in and sees his mate is actually strapped down to the bed. Most likely because all his markings are still out, his glamour not up. 

 

“Innie, baby wake up.” He whispers touching his shoulder. 

 

“Five more minutes.” The witch whines. 

 

“Baby we’re not home,” Seungmin unstraps him and helps him sit up. 

 

“Of course not.” Jeongin mutters, he puts his glamour up Minnie is actually taken aback. He’s so used to his mate with his markings and bright red hair, his burning eyes and fanged teeth. ‘Human’ Innie is really strange now. 

 

“I’ll get you two home first.” He murmurs and presses a kiss to Seungmin’s lips. 

 

“You can hibernate for as long as you want after.” 

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

 

The witch then snaps and the two pups are gone into a portal. 

 

They hit the ground outside the massive house, “fuck-“ Changbin groans while stretching out his human bones and muscles. 

 

“The Ankou really fucked up the house.” Seungmin stands up, the greenery around is diminished to rotting plants. The house itself has pieces falling off but it’s still standing. 

 

A few moments later Hyunjin is next to them groaning loudly. 

 

“Jinnie!” The pup helps him stand, “I’m ready to wrap myself in leaves and not come out for two months.” The fae mutters. 

 

“I know, come on, let’s get you in bed.” 

 

Woojin and Chan are next, Changbin is helping them through the doors getting them to the couch. He walks to the kitchen and nearly throws up when he opens the fridge. 

 

_ Everything  _ is rotten. 

 

“I think we have to get pizza.” He says still recovering from the smell. 

 

“Pizza sounds amazing.” Chan mumbles. The vampires come through the door next supporting the witch, he looks in rough shape. 

 

“Okay, lets get you up to your boys.” Changbin says while taking him from Lix who too looks exhausted. 

 

Upstairs Seungmin is making Jinnie comfortable, his vines crawling in from the window and up their bed. Which isn’t something new, there is a rut in the floor from all his vines and such that curl around him in his sleep. 

 

“Where’s Innie?” Hyunjin mumbles while curling up on his side thin vines and flower stems wrapped around his torso and arms. 

 

“He’s coming baby.” Seungmin runs his fingers through his fae’s hair. 

 

“This belongs to you two.” Changbin comes over with the witch in his arms. 

 

“Thank you.” Seungmin takes him and sets him in their bed next to Hyunjin. 

 

“Minnie come too.” Jeongin pouts pulling at the pup. He gets yanked down between them, Hyunjin’s vines creeping along his skin too. Jeongin kisses him, hand on his chest. 

 

“Missed you.” He mumbles. 

 

“Missed you too.” Seungmin threads his fingers into his hair and pulls him closer, wrapping his legs around his waist. The fact Innie is willingly cuddling and being so quiet shows how wiped out he is. 

 

Hyunjin has his arms around Minnie from the back, his face in his neck. One hand rests on Jeongin’s thigh that’s curled around their pup. 

 

“Can we hibernate now?” Jeongin mumbles. 

 

“Yes.”

 

*

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so over due I’ve honestly just been super busy and just moved back into school so updating is hard to do at the moment. The schedule is gonna be a little wacky for a bit. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No betas and omegas allowed in the same room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this is long overdue. I had some serious writers block for this baby, however I have gotten back on track finally!
> 
> There is smut containing our local threesome so heads up

“Jinnie…get your vines off me.” Jeongin mumbles into the pillows under his head. Seungmin scratches at his chest and moves closer, also being encased in Hyunjin’s magic. 

 

“Jin,” he groans again pushing the vines off himself and the pup. 

 

The vines start to wrap around him tighter, Jeongin opens his eyes now and lets his glamour fall the vines instantly burning. Hyunjin jumps awake. 

 

“Ow!” 

 

“You were trying to suffocate us babe.” He whines, looking over at one of his mates. 

 

Hyunjin rubs his eyes and pulls his vines off the two, Seungmin still snoring between them, his face shoved into Jeongin’s chest and ass pressing back on Hyunjin. 

 

“Sorry baby.” He yawns and rubs his fingers along Minnie’s back, “Uh oh.” He looks down and moves the blankets. 

 

Innie sits up moving their pup off him for a second, “what?” 

 

“Somebody’s started his heat.” Hyunjin giggles and stands up, showing off his damp sweats from Seungmin’s slick. 

 

“It’s not time yet.” The younger lays back down and pulls the wolf back to him. He pushes his face into Jeongin’s neck and inhales deeply. 

 

A little whine coming past his lips, drool leaking across his chin. “Oh boy.” Innie looks runs his hand through his hair again, kissing his forehead. Hyunjin scratches his back gently. 

 

“Who’s gonna wake him?”

 

“Well he wants you.” 

 

“Pretty sure you’re the one he’s marking right now babe.” Jin giggles and lays down next to them, he shimmies out of his wet sweatpants and then threads his fingers into Seungmin’s hair. 

 

“Hey pup,” he whispers fingers slowly moving down his neck. Seungmin doesn’t move, well actually he does, but it’s toward the witch. 

 

“I don’t think any of us are physically ready for his heat babe.” Innie murmurs. He lifts the pup’s shirt up since he’s already dripping in sweat. 

 

“I know I’m not, but we don’t really have a choice hun.” Hyunjin kisses behind his ears, biting softly, Seungmin whimpers quietly. His hips shift back to press into his alpha, hands curling into the younger’s shirt. 

 

“Puppy, wake up,” Jeongin tries now, this makes him stir. His eyes start to blink awake. 

 

“Innie...it’s hot.” He moans in anguish. 

 

“I know Minnie, lets get your shirt off.” They both start pulling his shirt, the pup whines his whole body dripping. Hyunjin runs his fingers up his sides and kisses his shoulders. 

 

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” 

 

“Horny, hot, sore, really horny.” Seungmin leans forward and pulls Innie closer, “can we do something about that?” 

 

“Yeah come here pup.” Jeongin kisses him slowly, tongue pushing into the elder’s instantly. Hyunjin sits on his knees and strokes himself slowly, watching his two mates kiss intensely. Seungmin panting already legs spreading, rutting into the younger’s thigh. 

 

“Pretty pup, you sure you’re feeling up to this?” 

 

“Gotta Jinnie, need it,” he murmurs against Jeongin. 

 

“Okay baby, pants off.” Innie makes them break apart and picks the wolf up, Hyunjin pulls his sweats down and sits him back in the redheads lap. 

 

Seungmin wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him intensely. “Innie, want you please.” He whispers. 

 

“Want me where pup? Inside or out?” He lets the elder push into his neck again, licking at certain parts. Jin scoots up behind him and moves to push his cock into his slick entrance. 

 

The pup moans loud, of course not needing to be stretched right now. Any other time he would be, but when in heat, not so much. 

 

“Jinnie…” he whines hips pushing back on his alpha already, “I know pup, just go slow right now, we’re all really sore.” 

 

Jeongin lifts his face to kiss him again, one hand in his hair, the other slipping down to stroke the pup slowly. 

 

“Want this off.” Seungmin pulls at the witch’s shirt, he complies instantly, removing the item. Minnie starts grinding against his thigh, Hyunjin coming from inside him. He chuckles lowly and rubs his hips. 

 

“I think our pup is feeling more beta tonight Innie.” He whispers into his neck. 

 

“Do you wanna mate with Innie pup? Wanna fill him up completely?” He continues while wrapping his fingers around him. 

 

Seungmin whimpers, his face stuffed into Jeongin’s neck still. “Want him to fill me...want both,” he shifts again, humping at the witch’s thigh now. 

 

“Okay, easy pup.” The youngest murmurs, he moves him slightly and pushes his own sweats down. Just enough for his member to spring free. The second it is Seungmin is down between his legs, nuzzling and licking. 

 

“Fuck-“

 

Hyunjin laughs and pulls their pup’s hips back, making him get on his knees a little. His ass now in the air, slick leaking down his thighs slowly. 

 

Jeongin has his head thrown back, Seungmin greedily sucking on his tip. He pulls off for a second and looks up, eyes flashing yellow. Very suddenly his body shifts, his ears sprouting from the top of his head, tail now thumping happily against their bed. 

 

“You’re cute.” Jin teases while pushing inside him again, Seungmin clenches up instantly and moans loud against his younger mate’s cock. “God your heats are so much more wet because of Changbin now.” The fae groans. 

 

“No biting.” Jeongin looks down at the fanged pup now, “you like it.” He growls back. His whole demeanor changing. Innie is  _ so  _ in for it now. 

 

Seungmin yanks the redheads sweats off completely, Hyunjin makes him fall back to bounce on his cock. The pup gets distracted enough by this and starts to whine and cry for his alpha. Giving Innie enough time to grab lube and start to stretch himself. 

 

“Please-please Jinnie.” He cries, frantically grinding down. Hyunjin groans and gathers his strength, despite the fact his body is still in serious anguish after being in the Red City for so long he needs to be able to please his pup. 

 

Or at least try. 

 

Seungmin’s heats have always been hard, because neither Jin or Innie are wolves and their little omega baby can’t be knotted like his body craves. Jeongin figured out a spell years ago to help him through it, finding a way to mimic the effects of being knotted. 

 

However ever since Changbin came into their pack that spell does  _ not  _ work. The two pups have to be separated completely. Seungmin always triggers Bin, and then from there the pups are ravenous. 

 

Changbin will practically go feral over the smell of omega Seungmin. While the elder wolf whines and cries into his mates, begging to be knotted. One previous time they didn’t separate them soon enough and the two were clawing at each other. 

 

Bin had Minnie against a wall the two locked together at the hips rutting against one another. Felix was the one that found them. He pulled them apart and both had started whining and crying as their mates forced them into different rooms. 

 

Afterwards when their minds were clear and heats were over both of them were mortified. Seungmin wouldn’t leave their room for a solid week. Changbin too, the two of them felt awful. Eventually they came out and things got better of course. But the days leading up to it was absolutely dreadful for everyone. 

 

Seungmin digs his claws into the blankets, eyes rolled back. Hyunjin bucks into him hard, trying his best to do what his pup needs. 

 

Jeongin comes close to them again and locks his lips with Minnie, pulling the pup off his alpha so he falls between his legs. 

 

Seungmin doesn’t hesitate in the slightest as he pushes into the witch. Almost cumming instantly once inside him. The first of many times. 

 

Innie groans loud, nails in his mate’s back, “fuck pup-“ he hisses as the elder starts an unruly pace. He’s hell bent on destroying Jeongin’s ass right now. 

 

Hyunjin sits back for a second, just watching, he needs to relax. His body is still hurting, all of them are. 

 

A part of him wishes they could just let the pups go at each other. It’s not like Bin could get Minnie pregnant or something. They crave each other in a way that none of them mates can satisfy them sadly. But that part of him is small, he’d never let anyone else touch his boys like he gets to. 

 

And he knows Liz wouldn’t allow it either. 

 

Seungmin cries out as he releases inside the younger again, his body going limp for a second. 

 

“Hey pup give Innie a break.” Jin pulls him away and sees Seungmin’s cum drip out of Jeongin. 

 

“Alpha please…” he now cries turning his attention to the fae. 

 

Hyunjin groans, he gets Seungmin in his lap again and pushes in. The puppy whining loud, Jeongin recovers from being fucked thoroughly and aggressively and gets on his knees. 

 

He pushes Jin down flat making Minnie lay down too, he then lifts the wolf's legs to his shoulders and slips between Jinnie’s. 

 

“Pl-please,” Minnie tilts his head back completely overwhelmed. 

 

Jeongin pushes in along side Hyunjin and they both moan loud, Seungmin’s tail wags between them still. Drool pooling from his mouth down his chin.  

 

“You okay Minnie?” Hyunjin twitches, god the three of them haven’t had sex in so long. 

 

Seungmin whimpers and starts moving frantically. “Okay take that as a yes.” Jeongin smiles, he sets his hands on his hips and thrusts in hard. The pup letting out little whines now. 

 

“Innie I can do it,” Jin moans, their witch is doing all the work, gripping both of them. 

 

“Shut up,” he whispers teeth clenched. Hyunjin bucks up causing Seungmin to shriek, he’s going to be completely fucked out after this. 

 

Jeongin keeps an intense pace, Minnie cumming again hard. His slick drenching Hyunjin since he’s on the bottom. “Fuck baby, mm gonna cum.” The fae bucks hard trying desperately to get in rhythm with his mate. 

 

“Please, please, need it, please…” Seungmin babbles, his arms thrown up over his face. 

 

In only a matter of seconds Hyunjin is releasing, the wolf practically melting as he gets filled by his alpha. He clenches up hard and only moments later Jeongin is too. Both of them pushing deep inside him. 

 

Seungmin is a whimpering mess still but he’ll be satisfied for a little while now. Jeongin pulls out but Jin stays inside of him, his lips pressing along his shoulders. Whispering soft things into his ear. He flips them over and pushes Minnie’s face into the mattress. 

 

“You’re being such a good pup for us Minnie, so obedient.” He murmurs while moving slowly inside of him. Being supernatural, especially a fae has its perks. Just because he cums doesn’t mean he’s soft. 

 

Seungmin moans eyes rolled back as he gets fucked by his alpha alone now. Innie laying next to him, his hand reaching down to wrap around his cock. His thumb flicks across his slit making him shiver. 

 

“Pretty, do you want me to keep touching you pup?” He asks softly. 

 

“Want your mouth.” He whines into his neck, “how about this?” Hyunjin pulls Seungmin up so he’s not on all fours. 

 

“Innie scoot under and lift your legs.” He murmurs, Jeongin does as he’s told and Seungmin gets pushed back down, their lips lock. Innie giggling against their pup as he eagerly licks into his mouth. 

 

Hyunjin reaches a hand around Minnie and strokes his cock, he then lines him up with Jeongin’s hole and pushes him inside. 

 

Both the younger boys moan happily. Seungmin pushing into his neck again, covering him with his scent. 

 

“There you go pup, that’s what you wanted huh?” Jin hums seeing the way his body has found some sort of peace finally. 

 

Hyunjin fucks him slowly but hard, his thrusts hitting all the right places. Seungmin panting into Jeongin’s neck, his claws wrapped in their sheets. 

 

“Feel, feels so good.” He moans eyes fluttering shut. He cums again, filling the witch, he whines softly at the feeling. 

 

“Y-you’re mine…” he whispers tears in his eyes. 

 

“All yours pup, both of us are.” Innie kisses him happily, tongue pushing into his mouth. 

 

Seungmin whimpers At his words and shifts back on Jin, his hips getting a little faster. The fae kisses along his back, hands tracing his sides. 

 

“You’re okay pup, we’re not going anywhere.” He murmurs, Seungmin cries out and clenches around his alpha. Innie moaning now as their pup gets more frantic and hits his prostate full force. 

 

Hyunjin grips his shoulders and hips and thrusts hard, getting close again. It doesn’t take long, he releases deeply and so does Minnie once more. Jeongin covered in his own cum on his stomach and Seungmin’s dripping out of him. 

 

Jin pulls out and falls down next to them, “that’s all you’re getting for now.” He murmurs looking exhausted. 

 

“All I need.” Seungmin pulls out of Innie his tail wagging again, “you’re cute.” Jeongin smiles staring up at their pup. The elder nuzzles himself between his two mates, he rolls over and licks at Jin’s neck, marking him too. 

 

“Hi pup.” He kisses the top of his head, Jeongin wraps around him from the back, kissing his shoulders. 

 

“I love you both so much.” He murmurs. 

 

“Love you too Innie.” Hyunjin takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. 

 

Seungmin hums and wiggles himself back against the witch, “love you both more.” He licks at Jin more, not wanting Changbin anywhere near either one of his mates right now. 

 

“How are you feeling Jinnie?” Jeongin asks quietly, his other hand tracing shapes to Seungmin’s stomach. 

 

“Tired, and sore, how long have we been asleep for you think?” 

 

“No idea.” 

 

“Hold long were we in that portal?” Seungmin stops his licking and just leans into his alpha now. 

 

“Well, there it was only a couple days. But since you’re now in heat I’d say we were gone for a couple weeks our time. There’s no traces of the Ankou left so they haven’t been in the house for a while.” Jeongin explains. 

 

The other two hum softly, “Hmm gonna go back to sleep.” Seungmin murmurs. 

 

“Okay pup.”

 

*

 

“They probably won’t be up for a while.” Jisung says, Minho is laying on the couch with Chan and Woojin. It’s officially been twenty-four hours since they’ve gotten back to their actual home. 

 

The hospital was a mess, Innie portaled them out one by one. Sungie made him take Min and Felix before him. He saw the chaos of the doctors realizing patients were going missing. 

 

“The entire side of the house that Hyunjin Seungmin and Jeongin’s room is on is covered in vines. Should we be worried?” Woojin asks from the sofa, currently squished between Min and Chan. 

 

“Probably not, the vines are most likely healing Jin. Usually in the summer he keeps the windows in their room open constantly so he can summon things inside. The house is usually covered on that side.” Sungie brings plates of food to the humans and his mate. 

 

“And Lix and Bin? They still aren’t awake either.” Chan adds. 

 

“I’ll check on everyone, you guys just relax. We’ve been through enough right now.” Sungie drops a kiss to Min’s head. 

 

He then goes to the stairs and heads to the poly room first. 

 

“Jeez Jin.” He murmurs seeing flowers and vines are curling out from under the door frame and all around. He knocks and there’s so answer so he timidly pushes the door open. 

 

Inside the three are wrapped around each other, Seungmin stuffed in the middle. 

 

The whole room is  _ covered  _ in nature, no doubt Hyunjin’s doing while he was healing. Grass covers their floor like a rug and flowers twirl up the posts of their bed. The only part of the room that isn’t encased is the bed. Mostly because Innie can’t touch them. 

 

Jisung creeps in to make sure everyone is okay, however he takes one step inside and a very distinct smell reaches his nose. 

 

Seungmin’s in heat. 

 

“Sungie?” Hyunjin sits up groggily, the blankets falling down his body. His chest is exposed and he’s covered in hickeys and bite marks.  

 

“Was just making sure everyone was alive in here.” He says quietly. 

 

“Yeah we are, Minnie started his heat so we’ll probably just be in here for most of the day.” He yawns. His two mates begin to stir, Seungmin sits up too, his ears alert. He leans into Hyunjin and starts to lick at his neck. 

 

Jisung blushes deeply, “okay! Let me know if you need anything.” He squeaks and runs out. 

 

“Was Jisung in here?” Seungmin blushes deeply, his heat crazed mind relaxes for a second. 

 

“Yeah, he was just checking on us. Your cute little ass scared him away though.” Jin teases. Jeongin laughs into their pillows and sits up. 

 

“I’m starving.” He stretches. 

 

“Me too.” Jin agrees. He moves out of bed and realizes the state of their room. 

 

“Oops.”

 

*

 

Jisung still blushing deeply heads up another flight to Lix’s room, he is almost positive Changbin will still be asleep. 

 

He knocks and hears nothing so he opens the door again only to slam it back shut a second later. 

 

“Idiot,” he mutters to himself, Seungmin always triggers Changbin he should have thought of that. 

 

Now he has the image of his best friend being fucked out of his minds stuck in his head. Great. 

 

*

 

“Who was that?” Changbin ignores his mates words and pushes into him harder, moaning loud. 

 

“B-Binnie,” Lix whines, he flips them over for a second, “cool it for a minute babe, someone just came in.” Felix goes to get up. 

 

“Baby no, please, I need you.” Changbin whines loud trying to grab at the older boy. 

 

“You’ve already cum like three times, my ass needs a break babe.” Lix scolds him. Bin pouts and curls into a ball, his tail wrapping around himself. 

 

Felix grabs his robe and opens the door to find Jisung looking traumatized. 

 

“I’m sorry!” He shrieks. 

 

“Sungie it’s fine.” He giggles, “I thought you guys were just sleeping and I knocked, when you didn’t answer-“

 

“Hey! Sung it’s fine! How many times have I walked in on you and Min? It’s not a big deal hun.” Felix hugs his best friend. 

 

“Okay but you were just being knotted that’s kind of gross.” Jisung mutters. 

 

“Was not!” Felix shrieks now, “he, he can’t do  _ that  _ to me.” He pushes Sungie now, eyes narrowed at him. 

 

“Yeah but it’s like the same thing.” 

 

“Is not.” 

 

“You know what’s kinda fucked?”

 

“What?” 

 

“The fact you let him fuck you silly until his heat is over but he won’t let you bite him.” Jisung whispers. 

 

“That’s different, I don’t need to bite him, he can’t help going into heat. If I didn’t that would be mean and he would suffer.” Felix crosses his arms over his chest. 

 

“Hmm, whatever you say. Don’t let him break your ass.” Jisung giggles and then runs away before Felix can hit him again. 

 

Once back down stairs he sees their threesome in the kitchen eating too. 

 

“What happened to staying in bed?” He asks while running over to jump on Min. 

 

“We’re starving for more than each other’s dicks at the moment.” Hyunjin laughs. He has his arms wrapped around Seungmin, the pup in a pair of sweats that his tail can poke out of and a hoodie. Ears covered and face hidden behind a mask. 

 

It’s rare to see Seungmin actually out and about during heat. 

 

“Speak for yourself.” He mutters, moving his mask down to lick at Jim’s neck again. The area right where his wolf scent glands would be. 

 

“Hey!” He giggles. 

 

“Can’t help it.” He whines. 

 

Jeongin rolls his eyes and pulls Minnie to him now, making him eat something. 

 

“Sorry the whole house is covered in greenery, I wasn’t doing that consciously.” Hyunjin comes over and falls onto Chan and Woojin, making himself comfortable with them. 

 

“Do whatever you need to to heal yourself Jin.” Woojin rubs the area between his shoulder blades where his wings are. The fae groans and stuffs his face in his neck the pressure feeling really good. 

 

“Hey!” Seungmin growls. 

 

“Cool it pup.” Jeongin grabs him tightly and distracts him from the attention Hyunjin is getting. 

 

“Not fair.” He mumbles into his neck. 

 

“He’s sore baby, you gotta let his rest right now.” Innie kisses him and Seungmin quickly escalates it. The others in the living room not noticing. 

 

Jisung wrapped around Minho, nuzzling into his neck, hugging him tightly. They slept like they were dead last night, snoring peacefully against each other in their own bed. 

 

Woojin and Chan too, they only got up about an hour ago. Surprisingly Chan didn’t have nightmares. He just stuck to his boyfriend like glue all night. 

 

“Excuse me but this is the kitchen.” Felix says, Changbin behind him, face nuzzles into his neck. 

 

Jeongin breaks the x rated kiss with his mate, Seungmin melts further into him though. 

 

“Uh, lets not have a proper domestic in the kitchen.” He suggests moving Seungmin slowly. Changbin growls his eyes lighting up. 

 

“Hey! No betas and omegas in the same room during heat.” Hyunjin yells he moves between the two before Bin can pounce. 

 

Seungmin wraps around his alpha, hiding his face in his neck, arms and legs wrapping around him. Changbin moves forward towards the omega, Felix however grabs him. “No, look at me no Minnie, he’s not yours, you’re not his.” He says sternly. 

 

Bin growls at his words. Hyunjin gives Seungmin to Innie who walks them into the living room. Minho hugs them close to his chest, Sungie nuzzling against Innie too. 

 

“Listen to Lix, no touching Seungmin.” Hyunjin’s voice is stern, his eyes flashing the ocean blue. 

 

Changbin’s ears flatten to his head, he takes a step and wraps himself around Hyunjin. Whining quietly as he pushes against his neck. 

 

“None of this either.” Jin lifts his face, “no marking me.” 

 

Seungmin is back up on his feet in seconds, he pulls Binnie away from his mate. 

 

“My alpha.” He growls stalking in front of Hyunjin. 

 

Jisung sits up watching the wolves growl at each other, “why don’t you guys go run around in the woods, monitored of course.” He suggests. 

 

Minho hums and kisses his mate’s cheek, “love you.” He murmurs. Sungie giggles at his sudden affection. 

 

“Love you too.” He tilts his head and connects their lips. 

 

“Bin can’t change, there’s no moon.” Jeongin yawns. 

 

“I’ll change.” Changbin goes outside and in seconds is shifting, Seungmin following after him. They both are changed and running off before Hyunjin can follow out. 

 

“This is a horrible idea.” Jin groans. 

 

Seungmin runs back out from the brush and wraps around his legs, licking at his stomach and thighs. “Hey, you being full puppy during heat isn’t allowed. You know that.” He says, his snout in his hand. 

 

The pup whines, Innie comes out too and Seungmin darts to him. He knocks the witch down and nuzzles into his neck, tail wagging. He moves further down his body and licks at his stomach and actually gets between his thighs, nosing at his member. 

 

“Hey! Seungmin!” He shrieks pushing his nose away, “no, bad pup.” He swats his head. Seungmin whines loud sitting down now, tail between his legs. 

 

“No puppy sex.” 

 

Minnie changes back and tackles Jeongin like that, only half turned. 

 

Hyunjin shakes his head at them, Changbin comes running back too and jumps on Lix bouncing around. 

 

“Turn back baby, this isn’t a good idea.” Felix pats his head, getting on his knees to be eye level with his mate. 

 

“Come on Minnie back to bed pup.” Jeongin scoops him up, carrying him back into the house. 

 

“Binnie change back, can you do it?” Hyunjin runs his fingers through his fur. 

 

Inside the house Minho and Jisung are now up in their room, kissing each other slowly, hands in each other’s hair. 

 

“Come here.” The younger whispers and picks him up. Jisung jumps his legs around his waist, “are you up for sex or no?” He murmurs while biting on his lower lip. 

 

“I always am up for sex.” Min giggles, he crawls on their bed, Jisung running his hands along his body. 

 

“I’m serious baby, I know we both are still physically hurting.” Sungie touched his face, Minho kissing each digit softly. 

 

“I know love, are you okay with it?” 

 

“Yeah, I miss you.” Jisung tugs him back down, their lips meeting again. Min groans and licks into his mouth, hands sliding down to grip his ass. 

 

“I miss you too baby boy.” 

 

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a good one right? 
> 
> I’m going to try and update again soon! I hope everyone enjoyed 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> My Twitter is foreverbattles and NSFWforeverbatt 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -eza<3


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat be like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very long awaited 13th chapter

“Min-“ Jisung moans into his neck, his nails scrape down his back, head thrown into their pillows. Minho pulls away a little and adjusts his hips, his hands sliding down Sungie’s thighs. 

 

“Fuck babe, you’re so tight.” The younger vampire hisses into his neck. Jisung whines quietly, his eyes squeezing shut. 

 

“We haven’t had sex in weeks.” He whispers, lifting his mate’s face to connect their lips. Min licks against his fangs and fucks into him deeper. Their teeth hit and they giggle. 

 

“Let’s not do that again.” Minho wraps his lower lip around one fang. Jisung pulls him even closer, he suddenly flips them over and sinks down onto his boyfriend. One hand grabs his hair the other pushing him into the mattress. 

 

Sungie bites him hard while rolling his hips still, Min moaning loud, bucking up into his hard. “Sungie-you’re gonna make me c-cum.” He whines grabbing at his hips. 

 

The elder smirks and releases him only to bite on the other side. Minho’s back arches, “fuck, not fair.” He bucks up again and grips his hips harder. Fucking up into his boyfriend aggressively. 

 

Jisung releases him and grinds down in bliss, blood spilling down his chin. He tips his head back and locks their fingers, bouncing hard. Min bites his lower lip and meets his thrusts. 

 

“H-hyung, ah...feels so good.” The elder vampire whines. Minho smirks and disconnects their hands flipping them back over. His mouth travels down his neck. 

 

“Please, Lino-“ he pants head falling back as his mate bites down in his neck hard. 

 

Jisung moans loud, hips bucking between them. He grabs for Min’s hand and sinks his fangs down. Both their eyes roll into the back of his head, both of them moaning against the other. 

 

*

 

“You know the least they could do is burn some sage.” Changing mutters from his spot on the couch, Felix is holding him tightly. Kissing along his face and cheeks, “we were just as loud this morning Binnie.” He murmurs in his ear. 

 

“Yeah but we had reason.” The pup is getting agitated again, his heat reaching the breaking point. 

 

“Oh and they don’t? Don’t be mean baby, we can go back to bed soon too.” Lix turns his face and kisses him gently. 

 

“Why can’t we now? It hurts Lixie.” The pup whines. 

 

Felix groans and pulls him into standing position, they head up stairs and the second they’re in their room Changbin pounces on his mate. Pushing his hips aggressively into his ass. 

 

“Bin-“ Lix hisses, his face pushed into the wall. 

 

“Hmm, baby I wanna destroy your cute ass. Show you how you belong to me.” He growls. Felix groans, he pushes off the wall a little. 

 

“Okay well we still need lube.” Lix tries to shimmy from his grip. 

 

“You’ll be wet enough baby…” Changbin pushes the blonde’s sweats down and grabs his ass, rutting into him. He gets his own down too and rubs his tip to his entrance. 

 

“I swear to god Bin if you put it in no lube I will  _ not  _ let you claim me anymore.” Felix threatens. 

 

Bin whines and moves away going to get the bottle from their bed. He quickly spreads it all over Lix’ entrance, sliding his fingers in teasingly. 

 

“Was that so hard?” 

 

Felix moans as Changbin pushes inside him, his nails scratching against the wall. The pup is not gentle at all, he fucks Felix with the sole purpose of trying to knot him. 

 

“Binnie-“ he whines thighs shaking at the intense pace. 

 

“All mine right Lixie? You’re my omega? My pretty boy?” Changbin growls into his ear, hands gripping the elder hard. 

 

“All yours baby.” Lix pushes himself off the wall and leans back, threading his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair. Changbin nips along his neck, “you’re so wet baby, so ready for me to fill you up.” 

 

Felix groans because he has to still get used to all the wolf talk. The weird breeding shit he has to endure. 

 

Embarrassingly enough he had to talk to Jin and Jeongin about it because the first time Changbin went through his heat while they were together Felix was terrified. He didn’t know what would happen if Bin knotted him, or if he even could. He didn’t know how long it lasted for or how he could help him. 

 

Needless to say it was a conversation Lix never wants to have with his family members again. 

 

“Beg for it baby, tell me how much you want it.” Changbin thrusts in harder. Felix groans and tugs his hair, “please Binnie, fill me up, I want it so bad.” He whines out. 

 

Just at his words he feels Bin release inside of him, the first time out of several. Changbin grunts and moans into his shoulder, “fuck, you’re such a good boy.” He bites down on him gently. 

 

“Baby can we go on the bed before we break the wall?” Felix whispers. The wolf sighs and pulls out, tugging his mate back to their bed. In seconds he’s pushing himself back inside of him. 

 

“Easy Bin,” Lix hisses, he is strong an everything but fuck Changbin is going to knock his hips out of joint. 

 

“You feel so good, can’t help it.” The pup whines into him. 

 

“I know baby, you gotta settle though.” 

 

Changbin groans trying to get his body to calm down some. 

 

“I love you.” He breathes out against his mouth, lips touching for the first time. 

 

“I love you too pup.” Felix threads his fingers into his hair and directs their kiss, his fangs sharpening in his mouth. Changbin gets more and more excited, he licks in and then rears back. 

 

“Unsharpen them.” He whines at him. 

 

“You’re not being fair.” 

 

“I don’t like them.” Bin pouts into his neck. 

 

 Felix pushes him away, “you don’t  _ like  _ my fangs? Those are apart of me.” He growls back at his boyfriend. 

 

“Yeah but, you know I don’t like when you bite…” 

 

“Get off me.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Get off, me.” Lix pushes him off. 

 

“Babe, I need you.” 

 

“Yeah well you think I  _ like  _ being used as your personal fuck toy for hours, days at a time? I accept you, I don’t care you’re a pup, get over the fact my fangs come out when we have sex.” Felix wipes himself off and pulls his sweats back on. 

 

“Have fun humping the pillows.” 

 

*

 

Down the hall Seungmin is drooling into their bed again, Jeongin pounding into him. 

 

“Ah-ah, Innie, more.” He moans eyes rolled back. The red head hums softly and rolls his hips deeper, hands scratching down the pup’s back. He lets his claws out and trails his fingers along his sides, digging in. 

 

He moans even louder, “fuck, feels so good…” 

 

Hyunjin giggles quietly from next to them, he loves seeing his boys go at it. 

 

Seungmin tilts his face toward him, arms giving out almost. Hyunjin hums softly and waves his fingers, vines curling up their bed. They wind up Jeongin’s leg, “do not.” He hisses feeling them. 

 

Jin crawls over and keeps them moving up his leg, moving them to wrap around Minnie’s cock. 

 

“Ah-“ Seungmin moans loud, his hips thrusts forward into the ring wrapped around him now. Hyunjin giggles more and makes them tighter. The pup cums hard, “Alpha!” He shrieks. 

 

Jeongin pushes the vines off his leg and speeds up his thrusts, bucking into him hard. 

 

“You’re so cute pup.” Hyunjin runs his fingers through his hair, “want you too.” He whispers their eyes locking. 

 

The fairy slides under him, “slow down baby.” He says softly. Innie does as he’s told and Hyunjin pushes himself into Seungmin too. The pup buries his face in his mate’s neck, crying into him softly. 

 

“Okay Minnie?” Jeongin asks. 

 

“Hmhm,” 

 

The witch picks up his pace again, all three of them moaning in pleasure now. Seungmin cumming quickly, again, covering Jinnie. 

 

Hyunjin releases the vines from around his cock and lifts his face to connect their lips happily. Seungmin squeals with happiness, loving all the attention he’s getting. 

 

“F-fuck, mm gonna cum.” Innie stutters out, his hips twitch aggressively. Pushing deeper and deeper until he’s filling Seungmin up. The pup cries out in bliss rocking back. 

 

“Th-thank you Innie.” He moans into Jin’s neck. 

 

Jeongin pulls out feeling exhausted now, Seungmin holds his hands as Hyunjin flips them over. The youngest on the bottom but not inside, just kissing and providing touches to their pup. 

 

“Hmm, love you so much, thank you for filling me.” He babbles. 

 

“I love you too pup, so much.” They kiss lovingly while Hyunjin goes to town on his ass. Fucking him hard getting himself to his own high. Seungmin screams when he cums into him. 

 

Jin quickly pulls out and plugs him up, falling next to his boys. Minnie curls up on his chest and starts kissing at him too. 

 

“Love you alpha, thank you for claiming me, wanna be good for you.” He mumbles sleepily. Innie giggles at his words and sets his head on Jin’s shoulder. Seungmin is so damn cute when his brain is mush. 

 

“Love you too baby, you’re always good for me.” He kisses the top of his head and wraps their blankets around them. Seungmin content between his mates. 

 

“Love you Jinnie.” The witch whispers once their pup is snoring softly. 

 

“I love you too sweetheart, so much.” Jin turns his head and their lips connect. Jeongin sighing into it happily. 

 

*

 

“So how does rebuilding the whole forest work?” Minho asks, it’s now a few days later. Their pups back to normal, everyone healed completely. 

 

The task at hand now is fixing their property and house. 

 

“Starting small, the big trees that went down were ones that were here when we bought the land. I, worshipped them...I’m going to take branches from them and start new sapplings.” Hyunjin explains, Seungmin is laying down in the grass happily rolling around. The actual full moon is in a couple days and all of them are feeling the effects. 

 

Being in the Red City for so long they were exposed to a fake moon light, but the real thing is making them all a little crazy. 

 

Jeongin giggles loud as Seungmin tackles him, the two rolling around on the ground. The pup falling between the witch’s legs. Hyunjin shakes his head watching his mates. 

 

There is tension between Felix and Changbin still, Lix refusing to sleep in their room at the moment. And since Felix is all out of sorts Jisung is too. 

 

They have been sleeping on the couch downstairs, Minho joining them now because he misses cuddling with Sungie. 

 

“Jin can you just talk to him? Or have Seungmin, nothing I say gets through his head.” Lix complains quietly a little while later. They’re all helping rebuild everything. 

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say to him Lix.” 

 

“Jeongin is your opposite yet you’re fine with him being a demon and being in his demon form. I’m Bin’s but he isn’t, what do I even say to him?” 

 

Hyunjin sighs and drops his hands, “maybe it’s because we’ve been together longer.” 

 

“But even before, Innie is from a demon coven.” 

 

“I know, I’ll talk to him, okay? I don’t know what I’m gonna say but I’ll talk to him.” Hyunjin sighs heavily, he has no idea what that conversation is going to contain. 

 

Across the yard Jisung is helping rebuild the fence around the property with Jeongin and Changbin. Chan and Woojin with Min by the stream trying to reset up the well. 

 

“So are you two going to talk to each other or what?” Jisung finally asks. 

 

Changbin drops the hammer in his hand, Innie glances at both of them. All of their family feels the tension between Bin and Lix. 

 

“It’s not your business Jisung.” Changbin just mutters, igniting the vampire completely. 

 

“It is when  _ my  _ animáte is being affected by it.” 

 

“He’s my mate so-“ 

 

“Try acting like it then.” The witch comments, never one to hold his breath about things. 

 

“Can you guys fuck off? This is between us not the whole fucking pack.” Changbin snaps, his eyes flashing yellow. 

 

Jeongin glares back his going red, “you two need to talk things out, and  _ you  _ need to get over your distaste in vampires.” He fires back instantly. 

 

“You don’t know anything so shut up Jeongin. My entire being gets weirded out when his fangs come out, it feel wr-“

 

“I’m sorry did you just say  _ I  _ the guy that is a literal demon who has a mate that is a fairy, the embodiment of nature and purity doesn’t know anything about being with your opposite.” Jeongin’s eyes flash brighter and Changbin throws his hammer down, eyes glowing more intensely. They step up to each other. 

 

“Woah! Hey! Cool it!” Jisung gets between them. 

 

In a matter of seconds Seungmin is over, his eyes shining their yellow color. He growls at Changbin, being the ever territorial pup he is. 

 

Bin doesn’t back down though, he growls back teeth coming out to snarl. “Guys stop, seriously.” Jisung tries to be the peaceful party.  

 

“Boys,” Hyunjin snaps and both wolves whip their heads around to look at him. “Stop fighting like baby pups, there is no reason for it. Changbin put your eyes away and back off of Innie. Jeongin you mind your business, and Seungmin come here, nobody is in danger so come sit your little omega self down.” He commands. 

 

Seungmin growls on last time, he then tugs Innie over to Hyunjin standing in front of him protectively. 

 

“Binnie come here.” Felix comes over too, he looks at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes. The pup listens surprisingly. 

 

Lix takes his hand and they walk over to the smaller garden that Jin put back up with a mere glance. 

 

“I have so much pent up…” Changbin whispers, he grits his teeth slightly. 

 

Felix moves forward and touches his face, “what’s going on in your head?” 

 

“You can hear that.” 

 

“I could, but I respect your mind space and your privacy. I never just listen in on what you’re thinking Bin.” 

 

Changbin sighs heavily, “I know you’re mad at me, and so is everyone, but I can’t help it. It’s not my, it’s not me saying I don’t like your fangs. Babe if we were together before all this shit, before I got bit...when I was normal, I wouldn’t care. You, vampire you, that’s fucking hot, and human Changbin would be drooling. But wolf me, me now, stupid puppy brain me, screams at me. Every fiber of my being goes on high alert, it makes me feel like I’m in danger... _ I  _ would love to let you bite me, but puppy me, he’s fucking terrified of you.” Tears form in Bin’s eyes. 

 

“Oh Binnie.” Felix pulls his mate to his chest, hugging him tightly, curling into his lap. “Baby...I’m so sorry.” He whispers hands in his hair. 

 

“It’s not your fault Lixie, I fucking hate this. I hate being a wolf, I hate being controlled by the fucking moon. And having these urges, and I hate that once a month I use you like you’re nothing more than a body. You’re so much more than that, I love you so much, and-“ his voice breaks and he sobs into his chest. 

 

“I just wanna be normal again.” 

 

Felix holds Changbin to him, kissing the top of his head. His heart breaks for his boyfriend, “I know baby, I know how hard it is. I know what it’s like not to have a choice, I know that all you wanna do is go back to before. I’m sorry you didn’t get a choice.” 

 

The wolf cries hard, hiding his face, “I just wanna be able to love you and not worry about all this other shit.” 

 

“I understand my love.” 

 

“Before all of this, before I was turned...I thought you were the prettiest boy I’d ever seen. I’d hear your voice and my heart would speed up, I’d see you and it was like the sun was looking at me. I love you now as a pup, but I loved you so much as a human, even if I didn’t know it was love.” Changbin cuddles up on him more, body shaking. 

 

“I have too Binnie, I knew you would be important to me the moment I saw you. Human or pup.” Felix runs his fingers through his hair, making his chin told up. 

 

“We’ll get through this, you’ll learn to love yourself again baby. I know it’s hard, and I know you wish you could go back. I wished the same thing...I, when I was first turned I didn’t have control, I killed always. I didn’t feel remorse, or anything. Do you remember when I told you good people do bad things, when we first found out about your memory gaps?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“When I first was turned, for the first few years, I would go into this darkness. And then I would wake up, covered in blood surrounded by bodies. I went on murdering sprees and my blood lust controlled everything I did. I couldn’t be around humans, or other supernatural, no one...not until I met Sungie and he helped me. My point is, you'll get through this, you will be able to figure yourself out again.” Felix wipes the tears from his mate’s face. 

 

“I love you.” Bin kisses him gently. 

 

“I love you.” Lix hugs him more, just holding him for as long as he needs. 

 

*

 

“Babe!” Jisung calls over to his boyfriend, seeing he has his shirt off and only a tank on. 

 

“Hmm?” Min looks over. “Come eat.” At the mention of getting to feed Minho rushes over, “thank god I’m starving.” 

 

Sungie laughs softly and kisses his cheek while they walk in the house. The second they’re inside the older vampires tugs his mate down to him. 

 

Their lips collide messily, Jisung squirming to be picked up. 

 

“You little shit.” Min whispers while grabbing his thighs around his waist. Jisung giggles and ruts against him. 

 

“The moon is a day away, why are you all demon all ready?” Minho presses him against the back of the couch and kisses down his neck. 

 

“Don’t know...but I want you so bad.” Jisung pushes the tank top up his boyfriend’s body, nails scratching at his skin. 

 

“I can tell, but we’re in the living room baby.” 

 

“Don’t care.” The older boy eagerly pushes his sweats down and rocks into Minho. Who giggles softly and pulls him closer. 

 

“Listen horny boy, put your dick away. It’s not time to have sex.” Jisung whines loud at his words, very obviously reaching down to stroke himself. 

 

Min grabs his wrists and gives him a look, “hands off naughty boy. I’ll give you everything you want tonight. Right now we have work to do.” His voice is stern. 

 

Jisung pouts, hips twitching forward, “okay…” 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it’s been a while...my bad 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> My twitters foreverbattles nsfwforeverbatt 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back!! I really hope you guys like the start of the second fic, I love writing it so much. 
> 
> What are everyone's thoughts so far? Predictions? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza


End file.
